Ach, mein GOTT!
by Fyra Thilwen
Summary: Trilógia egy régi élet kereséséről, majd egy mindent elsöprő bukásról. Kiemelt párosítás nincs.
1. I rész: VízióKöd

_**Ach, mein GOTT!**_

_I. rész_

_**Vízió/Köd**_

Üresen kattogott Berettám, a kipottyanó tár fémes koppanása többszörösen visszhangzott a sötét, rideg folyosón. Teli tárat csúsztattam a fegyverbe, vaktában leadtam két lövést, csupán a felvillanó fény világította meg egy-két pillanatra a feketeséget, üldözőimet így sem sikerült észrevennem, de nem áltattam magam. Éreztem, hogy a nyomomban vannak.

Szaladtam tovább, időnként bal karomhoz értem, ellenőrizvén, hogy egyáltalán érez-e még. Miután majdnem felsikoltottam a belé nyilalló fájdalomtól, kénytelen voltam megállapítani, hogy igen. Hja, kérem, miután beleáll az ember lányának vállába egy csinos kis penge, mely egy rejtett csapdából röppen elő, nem illő még üldözőbe is venni!

Pedig most épp ez történt. Én voltam a préda. Gyűlöltem az lenni, de amíg nálam volt ez az átkozott kristály, nem tettek le levadászásom tervéről. Na jó, lássuk be, ha hozzájuk vágnám a követ, akkor is el akarnának kapni, nem?

- Bakter! - morrantam fel, mikor valami keménynek ütköztem.

Fal. Csoda, hogy az eddigi töksötétben nem nyargaltam neki, de attól még marhára idegesített. És most már a léptek zaját is tisztán hallottam saját, ziháló lélegzetvételem visszhangzó kórusán túl. Egy-két-há', egy-két-há'… ketten vannak, biztos. Nem sietnek. A francba. Tipikus lassú-baltás-elől-gyorsan-menekülős-mégis-meghalós helyzet. Mint egy szerencsétlen, B-kategóriás horrorban. Nekem annyi.

- Vic, legközelebb te jössz be… - suttogtam magam elé, és a jobb kezem gyűrűsujján levő apró ékszert kezdtem birizgálni. Nem láttam, de éreztem, hogy ott van. Megnyugtatott, nem eléggé, viszont legalább szörnyű lihegésem és hörgésem csökkent valamennyire. Miért volt ilyen sötét? Lazán belenyúlhattam volna a szemembe, anélkül, hogy pislogtam volna. Persze, ez most teljesen felesleges lépés lett volna.

Felemeltem a Berettát. Ha tudom, hogy ilyen kitartó vérebeket kapok, valószínűleg nagyobb tűzerővel jövök. Mélyet sóhajtottam, apró koppanás hallatszott. A hang irányába kaptam a fejem, de továbbra is vaksi voltam a feketeségben. Valószínűleg vérem esett sűrű cseppben a padlóra.

Egyre közelebb jöttek. Ruházatuk súrlódó, idegesítő zajokat adott ki. Felhúztam a ravaszt. A kattanás ezerszeresen verődött vissza a falakról.

- Még egy lépés és lövök! - fenyegettem meg üldözőimet. Hangom csak enyhén remegett. Semmi válasz. A hangok elhaltak, majd egy pillanatra vöröses villanás ragyogott fel, majd minden eddiginél mélyebb feketeség burkolt magába.

oOo

Felültem, ziháló lélegzetvételemet hallottam csupán, atlétám nedvesen tapadt izzadt hátamhoz. Lihegtem, kezemet a szívemre szorítottam. Nagyon gyorsan vert, dobbanásai majd' szétrobbantották a mellkasomat. Jesszus. Nem bírom.

Egy szobában voltam, az ágyon kívül, melyben feküdtem, teljesen üres volt. Csupán az ablakon beáramló holdfény által vetett fénynégyzet szolgálhatott ékként, máskülönben csupasz falak várták, hogy valaki majd feldíszítse őket. Oldalra fordultam, és halk sikollyal simultam a támlához, mikor valakit megláttam magam mellett, egy apró, háromlábú széken üldögélve.

- Magadhoz tértél végre - állapította meg, elegáns öltönyt viselt, nyugodt szemeivel engem méregetett.

- Ki maga? - húztam magamon feljebb a takarót. Óvatos pillantásokkal vizsgálgattam a szobát, mely a férfin, a széken, az ágyon és rajtam kívül teljesen üres volt. A fal egyetlen éke az ablak előtt álló fa ágai közt beszűrődő holdfény által vetett árnyék volt, mely időnként - a szél rezdüléseire - meg-megmozdult.

- Barát vagyok - felelte tömören.

- Akkor miért nem visel csuhát? - morrantam rá. - Figyeljen, semmi kedvem a hülye tiszteletkörökhöz, tudni akarom, ki maga és hogy kerülök én ide!

Tekintetem valószínűleg villámokat szórhatott, ám a férfi nyugodtan tűrte, sőt, még el is mosolyodott, valószínűleg szórakoztatónak találta dühömet, mely amúgy teljesen jogos volt.

- A nevem Armbrust, a Globális Unió ügynöke vagyok - biccentett felém.

- És mit keres a szobámban? Hol vannak a bútoraim? - kérdeztem, mert valami halványan rémlett, bár ehhez is meg kellett magam erőltetni. Valami derengett, de mintha minden emlékem előtt szürkés köd lebegett volna.

- Nyugalom, jó helyen vannak. Én pedig azért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek.

- Nekem nincs szükségem segítségre.

Félrehajtottam a takarót, talpamat a hideg padlóra tettem, ám mikor felálltam volna, összeestem, lábaim nem bírták megtartani a testemet. A férfi, ahelyett, hogy segített volna, csak halkan hümmögött.

- Elfelejtettem mondani, hogy még nem elég erős ahhoz, hogy lábra álljon.

- Köszönöm, hogy azért mégis közölte - morogtam.

- Ugyan, Angela, miért ilyen ellenséges velem? Azért vagyok itt, hogy segíthessek - ismételte.

- Angela? - ültem fel, lábszáram fázott, ahogy kilógott a tréningnadrágból. Igyekeztem visszamászni az ágyra, nem túl kecsesen, de hatásosan. - Nem… nem rémlik, hogy ez lenne a nevem.

- Pedig így hívják.

- Vezetéknév?

- Nincs. Csak Angela. Egyszerűen.

- Marha vicces.

- Nem annak szántam.

Egy pillanatra összevontam a szemöldököm. Módfelett idegesített a fickó, de mivel nem éreztem mindent tisztának a fejemben, jobban járnék, ha minél többet megtudnék magamról. Juj, elég rosszul hangzik.

- Várjon csak… ha ön a Globális Unió ügynöke, és az én segítőm jelenleg, akkor ezek szerint én…

- Maga a Hivatal alkalmazásában áll - fejezte be, s keresztbe fonta maga előtt karjait.

- Mint?

- Mint ÁSZ.

Felkacagtam, az üres szobában színtelennek és harsogónak hatott a nevetés, sietve abba is hagytam.

- Maga szívat.

Elmosolyodott, s kicsit lehajtotta a fejét.

- A kisasszonynak elég szabados szóhasználata van.

- Basszus, csak ne kritizálja a szókincsemet, úgy pofázom, ahogy nekem tetszik, világos? - fakadtam ki, majd megráztam a fejem. Önkéntelenül értem jobb kezemhez, végigsimítottam az ujjaimat, furcsa hiányérzet lett úrrá rajtam, nem értettem, miért.

- Nézze el a csipkelődésemet, hölgyem, kissé fárasztó napon vagyok túl, bár ezt nem kötném az orrára, persze, ha meg nem sértem vele.

- Uram, felesleges itt játszania az élő illemtankönyvet, nem vagyok rá vevő. Inkább beszéljen nekem a Hivatalról, és részletesen a munkakörömről. Ha már tényleg azért van itt, hogy tisztázzuk a dolgaimat.

- Hát persze, Angela - mosolyodott el, majd beszélni kezdett.

oOo

- Evezz már gyorsabban! - rikoltotta a fülembe, igyekeztem minél sebesebben hajtani a szerencsétlen ladikot, de a heves hullámzás egyre csak akadályozott. - Ha így folytatod, végünk!

- Mi lenne, ha segítenél, és akkor talán egy kicsit elodázhatnánk az általad oly gyakran emlegetett, ám igen csak csalóka véget? - válaszoltam neki meglepően értelmesen. Legszívesebben csak leordítottam volna a fejét, de akkor sem jártunk volna előrébb.

- Nem tudok, alig érzem a karomat… - felelte hátulról siránkozva.

- Ki volt az az idióta, aki azt vette a fejébe, hogy egy motorcsónak túl feltűnő lenne, ezért szökkenjünk inkább egy rothadó deszkahalomba? Várj, hadd gondolkozzam! - fordultam felé ingerülten, ám a következő pillanatban erős hullám csapott át felettünk, szerencsétlen vízijárművünk tele lett vízzel.

Az óceán amúgy is zavaros színét lövések kavarták fel méginkább, néhol párás gőzt csapva fel az éjszakába.

- Jól van, tévedtem, lökj bele a vízbe, oké? - kiáltotta sértődötten.

Meg sem kellett fordulnom ahhoz, hogy tudjam, kezeit keresztbefonva, durcásan üldögél mögöttem.

- Legalább a vizet takarítsd ki ebből az átkozott la-…

Nem tudtam tovább mondani, a következő pillanatban robbanó fájdalmat éreztem bordáim ketrecében, csak annyi rémlett, hogy már víz alatt is voltam, körülöttem korhadó fadeszkák lebegtek - velem ellentétben, aki rohamosan süllyedtem.

Vérem sötétre festette az amúgy sem épp belátható víztömeget, ám a sötét oldaton át is láttam, ahogy újabb lövések hasítják habosan az óceánt. Úszó mozdulatokat próbáltam tenni, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Ha tudom, hogy ilyen reménytelen helyzetbe is kerülhetek, valószínűleg elszaladok párszor a Hivatal uszodájába fejleszteni nem túl fényes technikámat, de ez igencsak késő bánatnak tűnt.

És ez a szerencsétlen vajon merre lehet? Nem tudom, mennyi levegőm maradt még, vagy hogy a nanorobotok képesek lesznek-e segíteni új, halszerű pályafutásomat, ám abban határozottan biztos voltam, hogy ha nem evickélek fel egyhamar, nekem annyi. És ráadásul, ha esetleg a közeg nem találná meg odalenn a vízihullát, kivé majd avanzsálni fogok, akkor ez az annyi örökérvényű lesz.

Tovább csápoltam hát, csupán azt érve el, hogy egyre több vizet nyeljek, és még mélyebbre süllyedjek. Erősen azon voltam, hogy feladom, mikor csuklómat karcsú ujjak ragadták meg. Félholtan szorítottam meg a kezet, egyszeriben a felszínen voltam, köhögtem, fuldokoltam, kapkodtam a levegőt.

- Kapaszkodj meg! Kapaszkodj meg! - hallottam valami nehéz függönyön túlról az utasítást, sietve kapaszkodtam én mindenbe, ami kezem ügyébe került, ám segítőm hathatós közreműködésével végre egy deszka is akadt a sok-sok víz között. - Jól vagy? Jól érzed magad? Angela!

Sűrűn pislogtam, a szemembe került sós víz marhára csípte a szememet, ráadásul az éjszaka és a vihar is ellenem volt, mégis sikerült felfedeznem egy arcot, mely vértől volt lucskos.

- Jól… jól…

Nem fejezhettem be, levegőt kellett vennem, féleszű társam, Diavola, meg amúgy is szívesen vette át a szót. Felettünk reflektorral kutató cirkálók köröztek, időnként rajtunk is végigsiklott fényük, de mégsem vettek észre minket.

- Fú, te, pont képen találtak a cafatjaid! Hülye nagy lyuk van ám a hátadon, csodálom, hogy még életben vagy!

- Én is… - sóhajtottam, megfeszített ujjaim egyszeriben elernyedtek, a deszka kisiklott karom alól, s engem újra elnyelt a sötét, sűrű víztömeg, fekete massza vett körül.

oOo

- Mi? - ordítottam rá. Mikor válaszolt, mégis befogtam a fülem, ahogy megpróbálta közel hajolva túlharsogni a zenét, veszélyben éreztem hallásomat.

- Azt mondtam, menjünk ki! - ismételte elszántan. Lenéztem barna szemeibe, majd felmértem a táncoló tömeget, sokan voltak, tipikus konzervhal-effekt. Az egymáshoz súrlódó testek keltette meleget még a légkondícionáló-berendezés sem volt képes igazán visszafogni.

A mellettünk levő csoportosulás volt a baráti kör. Jelen pillanatban igencsak kapatos barátok köre. Az egyikük, alapjában véve anti-bulis lány az alkohol mámorában világ-világtalanhoz dörgölőzött, a legkevésbé sem ígéretes egyedektől a „futott még" kategóriába tartozó, csak enyhén becsípett tagok igyekeztek elrángatni.

- Nagyon melegem van! Kérlek! - esedezett a velem szemben álló lány. Ő is ivott, de mértékkel. Jelen pillanatban nekem, mint anti-alkoholistának, ő volt az egyetlen társam, engedtem hát kívánságának.

- Oké, de ne sokáig, tudod… - vontam fel mosolyogva a vállamat.

- Persze, tudom, ha lejön a Victorod, látni fogjuk! - bólogatott hevesen, majd karon ragadott, és felráncigált a lépcsőn.

Magassarkúban botladozva loholtam utána, épp csak egy pillanatra néztem fel, ennyi is elég volt ahhoz, hogy megdermedjek, mint a kígyó a fagyasztóban. Kék szemek néztek velem szembe, nagy, nagyon nagy, idegesen kék, vizenyős szemek - mást riasztott, de én egy pillanat alatt képes voltam elmerülni bennük, hogy aztán zavart pirulással hajtsam le a fejem.

Csak akkor néztem fel újból, mikor már a táncolók közé vegyült, magas alkata kiemelte, sötétszőke haja épp csak olyan hosszú volt, hogy lófarokba tudja fogni.

- Mire vársz még? - fakadt ki Dora.

- Bocs, bocs! - ráztam meg a fejem, majd száguldottam utána.

A hőség után az első pillanatokban kellemesen hatott a hűvös, késő őszi idő, ám egy pillanat alatt elmúlt a jóleső érzés, s vacogva öleltem át magam. Persze, Dorának semmi baja nem volt, pedig ő még ujjatlant is viselt.

- Bzz… - léptem mellé, a biztonsági őr mogorva pillantásai arra késztettek, hogy álljak valamivel arrébb, utat adva az újabb sprotni-jelölteknek. - Mi lenne, ha lemennénk? Értem én, hogy meleged van, de én meg…

- Hát persze, biztos fázol - bólogatott mindentudóan.

- Egyáltalán nem Vic miatt van! - védekeztem, talán kicsit túl hevesen.

- Aha - húzta el a száját, majd törte az utat lefelé.

Mikor végre újra a táncparkett széléhez értünk, vállába kapaszkodva igyekeztem elnézni a feje felett - nem volt nehéz, lévén jóval alacsonyabb volt nálam.

- Te… te látod? - érdeklődtem, minden erőmmel azon voltam, hogy a színes fénykavalkádon át lássak valamit az arcokból.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét, majd felém fordult. - Te, nem megyünk ki?

- Mi? Hiszen most jöttünk be, még átmelegedni sem volt időm! - fakadtam ki, de ő már vonszolt is volna.

Nem tetszett ez nekem, és mikor még utoljára a visszapillantottam, észrevettem az én magas, daliás jelöltemet. Méghozzá kicsit lehajolva, átkarolva egy vékony lányt.

Elernyedt kezemet már Dora sem szorongatta sokáig, megállt mellettem.

- Csajjal van - jelentettem szomorúan. - Ki lehet az?

- Te… inkább gyere - ragadott meg ismét határozottan, ám ekkor a fények végre a lányra vetültek, és megláttam az arcát. Ismerős vonások, túlontúl ismerős vonások. Buján leeresztett szemhéjak, szája élvezkedve nyílik ki levegőért kapkodva, míg a srác a csípőjébe kapaszkodik. - Ne…

- Hagyd a fenébe, gyere már!

- Hogy… hogy… hogy… - dadogtam, és szinte hallottam a csörrenést, ahogy egy pillanat alatt összetörtem belül.

- Részeg, azt sem tudja, kire mászott rá! - védte volna Dora. Fellángoló dühvel fordultam felé.

- Odakint felismerte! Odakint felismerte! - sziszegtem. Nem, nem, nem, nem…

- Hagyd a fenébe, kérlek! Emiatt nem éri meg…

- Eressz! - kiáltottam rá, és kopogó cipővel rohantam fel a lépcsőn, végig a hideg utcán, már éreztem, hogy arcomat könnyek szántják végig. Hogy tehette ezt velem? Hogy tehette?

- Várj már meg! - hallottam magam mögül, megálltam, és leültem az út padkájára.

Arcomat kezeimbe temettem, és halk, hüppögő zokogásban törtem ki. Dora leguggolt elém.

- Ha kijön, pofozd meg - javasolta. - Vagy mássz rá Milóra, amit akarsz, csak kérlek, ne törj össze.

- Késő… késő… - suttogtam, ahogy újra meg újra felidéződött bennem Vic és a lány képe. Az egyik legjobb barátnőm… hogy tehette ezt velem?

- Értsd már meg, be van állva, mint gereblye, bárkire rámászna! Láttad azt a nyomit!

- Kint felismerte, bent is felismerheti - ismételgettem tovább egyetlen érvemet.

Legbelül, persze, nem is az bántott igazán, hogy rámászott. Tőlem - arra veti magát, akire akarja. De hogy, mégis hogy lehet az, hogy míg én már jó fél éve áhítozom a srácra, addig ő egyszerűen odadörgöli magát, és az máris a tenyeréből eszik?

- Úgyse lesz belőle semmi - próbált vigasztalni a lány.

- Ki tudja - ráztam meg a fejem, és felálltam. Egy pillanatra megszédültem, nem, ez nekem túl sok, ekkora árulást hogy követhet el egy igaz barát?

- Gyere vissza, ez ne rontsa el az estédet.

- Késő. Ezek után képtelen vagyok oda lemenni - szipogtam. - Nem akarok vele ebben a félévben beszélni…

- Kénytelen leszel. Ne fog…

- Ki ne mondd! - morrantam fel, idegességem ismét Dorán élte ki magát. - Nem tudok vele nem foglalkozni! Ő mit szólna vajon, ha arra másznék rá, aki neki tetszik? - keserűen elmosolyodtam. - Mondjuk, ennyi erővel bárkire moccanhatnék, ennek a fél férfilakosság az esete!

- De…

- Hagyjuk. Haza megyek. Úgy sem érezném jól magam - legyintettem, majd keresztbe fontam magam előtt a karjaimat.

Újra elsétáltunk a bejárat előtt, ezúttal a másik irányba. Egyszeriben két alak robogott ki a kivilágított utcára, vadul kezdtek utánam kiáltozni.

- Ne menj el! Ne érdekeljen már! - igyekezett hatni rám az egyik.

- Próbáltuk róla lecibálni… - magyarázta a másik.

- Hagyjatok, csak szórakozzatok tovább nyugodtan, az én éjszakámnak annyi - legyintettem.

- Ugyan már, annyi más srác van még! - kiáltotta Dora.

- Igen, de nekem csak ő kell, senki más! - fakadtam ki, majd végleg ott hagytam őket, végigcsattogtam az utcán, és egészen hazáig gyötörtem magam újra és újra a képpel, ahogy Terry teste súrlódik a Vicéhez…

oOo

- Ennyi? - kérdezte Diavola.

- Ennyi - ejtettem ki az üres tárat, nem fáradtam azzal, hogy felvegyem.

- Ezek szerint nyertél - állapította meg Un-ou.

- Ahogy mondod - vizsgálgattam elégedetten a céltáblát. Minden golyó ugyanarra a helyre ment, homlok közepe. Óriási lyuk tátongott, a műanyag lemez szélei enyhén füstölögtek.

- Én soha nem fogok így lőni - állapította meg Diavola.

- De vedd figyelembe, hogy téged soha nem is fognak így eltalálni - világított rá a legpozitívabb tényre A-ou. Egyetértően bólogattam.

- Akkor, Un-ou, mikor kerül sor a vesztes fogadó szívására? - vigyorogtam kajánul.

- Akár most azonnal is!

- Fogadni mertem volna - ékelte közbe komoran A-ou, Diavolával összepislogtunk, és elnyomtunk egy-egy kacajt.

Egyszeriben egy hologram ugrott fel mellettem, őszinte rémület lett rajtam úrrá egy pillanatra, ahogy Eclipse arckifejezésére pislogtam. Meg tudtam állni, hogy valamelyik srác nyakába ugorjak, lélekben megveregettem a saját vállam.

- Igazán nehezemre esik elhinni, hogy nincs jobb dolgotok - szólalt meg róvó hangon.

- Nyugi, főnökasszony, csak a lövőtechnikánkat fejlesztgetjük! - csitította első lendülettel Un-ou.

- És talán motiváló erő az, hogy vereség esetén női ruhában kell végiglejtened a Hivatal előterében?

Diavola nem bírta tovább, és éktelen nevetésben tört ki, én azért tartottam magam, sőt, még egy gyors beszólásra is futotta:

- Lehet, hogy a tét inkább bénaságra sarkallja - jegyeztem meg, társam még inkább padlóra került, könnyeit törölgetve igyekezett levegőhöz jutni. Nekem sem volt már könnyű megállni, hogy kirobbanjon belőlem jókedvem.

- Elég legyen. Gyertek be az irodámba, lenne egy-két elintézendő apróság - mondta még Eclipse, majd a hologram eltűnt, Diavola pedig lassan magához tért, de azért még sűrűn sóhajtozott.

- Nos, Un-ou, délután megnézlek - kacsintottam felé, majd társnőmet magam mellett támogatva sétáltam ki a lövőteremből. Odabiccentettem Quint felé, kinek megviselt arcán végre jóleső nyugalom lett úrrá, hogy hajlandóak voltunk végre elhagyni a gyakorlót, s ő végre lezárhatja a helyiséget, majd visszatérhet oly szeretett fegyverei mellé.

- Csáó, Quint! - hallottam magunk mögül a szószátyár srác hangját is, A-ou döngő léptekkel követett minket, hátra sem kellett fordulnom ahhoz, hogy tudjam, Un-ou peckes léptekkel halad előtte, büszkén és felvetett fejjel.

Egy három ellenőrzéssel biztosított, tripla záras acél- és titánajtón át egy kellemes folyosóra jutottunk, mely padlója nyugtatóan világos színű laminált lapokkal volt kirakva. Ezen végighaladva jutottunk a Hivatal halljába, a pultnál Ricky és Bonita posztolt, feléjük intettem. Ricky lelkesen köszönt vissza, Bonitára hagyva a velük szemben álló öltönyös úriember útbaigazítását.

- Eclairék? - formáztam hangtalanul, mire ő csak felvonta vállát. Biccentettem, aztán a lift felé fordultam, mosolyogva vettem tudomásul, hogy a fiúk lelkesen elénk vágtak, s elsőként léptek be a felvonóba.

Melléjük már besorolt kócos, rövid, remek fazonú, sötétbarna hajú társam is, kék szemeivel türelmetlenül pislogott, megadóan szökkentem be az A-ou miatt talán kissé szűkösnek tűnő apró kabinba.

A lift apró nyekkenéssel indult meg felfelé, Un-ou lelkesen papolt holmi teljesen lényegtelen és agyatlan dolgokról, A-ou unott mogorvasággal hallgatta, Diavola és én igyekeztünk valami érdeklődésfélét mutatni. A felvonó a következő pillanatban megállt, én pedig már léptem is ki a folyosóra - ezzel azt érve el, hogy teljes terjedelmemmel felkenődtem az ajtókra, melyek - számomra érthetetlen okokból - zárva maradtak.

A kijelzőre pillantottam, de mielőtt megszólalhattam volna, társam már feltette ki nem mondott kérdésemet:

- Miért álltunk meg két emelet között?

- Csak nem egy újabb támadás? - kérdeztem fintorogva.

Egyszeriben sercegő hang hallatszott, a felettünk levő lámpa fénye előbb megremegett, majd kialudt.

- Igazán remek! - szólt felháborodottan Diavola, ám egyszerre vöröses ragyogás övezte körbe alakját. A-ou-ra pillantottam, szemei izzottak, tekintetét a számomra jellegtelen fémlapokra vetette.

- Hárman vannak - jelentette Un-ou, az ő szemei csukva voltak, ám hallása kiéleződött.

- Méghozzá a huszonkettedik emeleten.

- Ott van az épület áramellátásának főkapcsolója - biccentettem.

- És épp ez alatt vagyunk fél emelettel - lelkesedett Diavola, majd felugrott, és lazán keresztülhatolt a háromrétegű acéllemezen.

- Hé, ne légy felvágós, várj meg engem is! - fakadtam ki, és felszökkentem magam is, megtámasztottam magam a plafon közelében, majd kilöktem a lift tetején nyíló kis aknát. - Milyen tűzerejük van? - kérdeztem az utánam érkező A-ou-t.

- Semmi extra. Egy-két egyszerű automata, bár az egyiküknél valami lézerpuska is lehet, nem a spéci fajtából - felelt a távolba nézve.

- Oké - biccentettem, majd a kábelbe kapaszkodtam, onnan pedig a huszonkettedik emeletre nyíló liftajtókat átszakítva a padlón landoltam. Felemelkedtem a guggolásból, és egyet léptem előre, nekimentem valaminek, amit nem láttam. - Basszus, Diavola! - horkantam fel elégedetlenül, mire az előttem levő semmi egyszerre felvette a lány alakját.

- Bocsi, felmértem a terepet - pironkodott, majd a velünk szemben nyíló három folyosó egyikére mutatott. - Arra mentek, fogalmam sincs, mit kereshetnek.

Bólintottam, majd határozott léptekkel, ám egy macska puhaságával indultam arra, mikor erős ujjak kulcsolódtak csuklómra. Hátrapillantottam, A-ou volt az.

- Mi elintézzük, menjetek csak, a főnök már vár titeket! - legyintett egyszerűen Un-ou.

- Tudod egyáltalán, mi van ezen az emeleten? - ráztam meg felé a fejem.

- Nono, kislány, régebben vagyok már itt, mint te, csak semmi lekezelő hangnem!

- Tehát tudod? - fontam keresztbe magam előtt a karjaimat.

- Dehogy tudom, hagyjál már. Nem tökmindegy, hogy most fegyvereket vagy szoftvert lopnak? Elkapjuk őket, és minden megy tovább a maga megszokott rendjén!

Amint befejezte, megszólaltak az épületben a riasztók, úgy tűnik, arra pár percre, amíg mi a liftből idáig értünk, szüksége volt a tartalékgenerátornak, hogy elindulhasson. Nagy hiba. Javasolni fogom a főnöknek, hogy erre fektessen nagyobb hangsúlyt. Egy jobb betörőnek pár perc bármire elég. De… vajon ez honnan rémlett nekem?

- Itt van az adattár, minden a Hivatal elmúlt éveiből, egészen a kezdetekig. Még rólunk is megtalálható minden egyes infó.

- Nagyon izgi, na gyere, A-ou, intézzük el a dolgot. Csajok, pá! - kacsintott Un-ou, majd elsétált a hatalmas férfival.

- Tőlem aztán! Játsszák csak a hőst! - hagyta rájuk Diavola, és a lépcső felé indult. Vállvonogatva mentem utána, voltaképp a főnök tényleg várt ránk.

oOo

Az ajtó felé akasztott csengő fájó hangon nyögött föl, ahogy valaki belépett a kávézóba. Felnéztem a magammal hozott könyvből, aztán ahogy pillantásom a kék szemekbe botlott, le is tettem az olvasmányt az asztalra, s kiegyenesedtem ültő helyemben. A frissen érkezett levette sapkáját, majd lerázta magáról a havat, s felém indult. Megállt a velem szemben álló szék mellett, és egyelőre nem ült le.

- Tudhattam volna, hogy te vagy az. Nézel ki olyan strébernek, hogy egy SMS-t ilyen összetett mondatokkal és szavakkal írj meg. Bár a jelrendszered néha kissé elgondolkodtatott - mondta csevegő hangon.

- Pedig nem bonyolult. A nagy L az azt jelenti, hogy „el", az egyest olvasd angolosan, és így tovább - vontam meg a vállam. - Leülsz?

Szó nélkül foglalt helyet, elé toltam egy gőzölgő csészét. Rápislogott.

- Mi ez?

- Forró csoki. Hideg van odakint - feleltem az asztal lapjára tekintve.

- Honnan tudtad, hogy eljövök? Nagyon biztos lehettél benne, ha kettőt rendeltél - nézett a könyv mellett álló üres pohárra, melyben még volt némi hab, a szívószál pedig bután lógott ki belőle.

Újabb vállvonás.

- Egyáltalán nem hittem, hogy eljössz, ha pedig tényleg egyedül ültem volna itt egész este, hát hidd el, megbirkóztam volna vele olvasás közben.

- Értem - bólintott, és levette magáról kabátját. Akaratlanul is végigmértem, ahogy hátrafordult, s a ruhadarabot a szék támlájára akasztotta, zöld pulcsija meggyűrödött a testének íve mentén. - És, miről szeretnél velem beszélgetni?

Lazán felkönyökölt, és maga elé húzta a csészét, lassú mozdulatokkal kavargatta a benne levő italt.

- Azt hiszem, tudod - hajtottam le a fejem, és kezdtem belátni, hogy nagyon nagy baromság volt ez a találkozó. Tényleg, mit mondhatnék még neki, ami újdonság erejével hatna rá, vagy meggyőzné, hogy velem jól jár?

- Igen, én is azt hiszem - biccentett, majd egy ideig jobbra-balra himbálta fejét. - Csak tudod, jó, hogy eddig még egyetlen egy szót sem váltottunk egymással, most meg csak úgy összefutunk.

- Nem futottunk össze csak úgy. Hívtalak, és te eljöttél. Ha tudtad, hogy én vagyok, akkor miért is? - csóváltam meg a fejem, és rettentő hülyén éreztem magam.

- Talán nem volt jobb dolgom.

- Ja, nem egy ego-építő válasz - nyugtáztam, mire végre elmosolyodott. Ó, milyen mosoly is volt az!

- Jó-jó, de mégis mit akartál hallani? Igyekszem őszinte lenni.

- Akkor felelj nekem egyetlen kérdésre - vágtam bele most már igazán semmivel sem törődve.

- Akár kettőre is - vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Hajlandó vagy csak addig tartani velem a kapcsolatot, amíg megismersz? Nem muszáj járnod velem, sőt, nem is kérem, hogy legyünk jó barátok, vagy egyéb giccses maszlag, de legalább adj egy esélyt arra, hogy tudjam, milyen is az, akit már olyan régóta idealizálok - böktem ki.

Szemei kissé jobban kinyíltak, azok a kék, vizenyős, most a hidegtől kissé vörös szemek. Sötétszőke haja most kivételesen le volt engedve, a sapka nem engedte meg a lófarkat, zöld pulcsiján keresztül is látszott, ahogy mély levegőt vesz.

- Tőlem - felelte végül tömören.

Pár perces csend ereszkedett ránk, kinéztem az ablakon, figyeltem a szállingózó hópelyheket. Victorra néztem, ő is az ablakot figyelte, de észrevette, hogy őt fürkészem, s újra csészéjébe merült.

- De tényleg… nem kérsz semmi egyebet, nem fogsz zaklatni, nem telepedsz rám teljesen. Ha találkozunk a suliban, köszönök, válthatunk pár szót is, de nem ígérek semmit - kötötte ki.

Bólintottam, majd közvetlen utána felnevettem. Elmosolyodott.

- Mi olyan mulatságos?

- Semmi. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy képes leszek így megalázkodni bárki kedvéért is.

- Neked annak tűnik?

- Miért, neked talán nem?

Megrázta a fejét.

- Lehet, hogy egész aranyos lány vagy.

- Hagyd most az üres bókokat, nem azért hívtalak, tudod - mondtam.

- Nem tűnsz szánalmasnak - fejezte be még az előző gondolatmenetet.

- Ennek örülök - biccentettem, aztán az órámra pillantottam. - Nos, nekem mennem kéne - nyúltam a kabátomért, ám Vic hangja megállított.

- Hogy-hogy?

- Mivel késtél fél órát, én pedig össz egy órás beszélgetésre számítottam, le fogom késni az edzés elejét - mentegetőztem mosolyogva.

- Milyen edzés? - érdeklődött. Milyen kedves volt tőle! Milyen jó volt hallani a hangját!

- Röplabda - mondtam, ahogy magamra húztam a kabátomat.

- Hm - húzta el a száját.

- Azaz? - dugtam zsebre kezemet.

- Mivel nekem már nincs semmi dolgom, esetleg megnéznélek, hogy játszol - vetette fel.

- Hohó, nagyon rossz ötlet! - tiltakoztam kacagva.

- Miért, talán rosszul játszol, és attól tartasz, hagyom az egészet a fenébe?

- Pontosan! - feleltem, aztán lassú léptekkel elindultam kifelé, persze, közben folyamatosan őt néztem, azok a nagy, kék szemek!

- Nem érdekes - állt fel, majd végül is velem tartott.

oOo

- Hol a macskám? - nyitottam meg a szobaajtót, fejemet pedig a hideg ajtófélfának támasztottam.

A sötét konyhában, az asztal mellett Armbrust ült, kezében csésze, az illat alapján teát kortyolgathatott. Végigmért, majd letette a csészét, és jobb könyökével megtámaszkodott, bal tenyerét a térdén nyugtatta.

- Aludnod kellene. Későre jár.

- Hajnali három van, hol a macskám? - néztem rá fájdalmasan.

- Neked nincs macskád - mondta, tekintetét a földre vezette.

- De van. Emlékszem rá. Csak rá emlékszem.

- Nincs macskád - ismételte.

- Hol van?

- Nincs sehol. Nem létezik.

- Hazudsz - nyugtáztam. Könnyű volt kimondani, lévén, hogy úgy is gondoltam. - Vörös, cirmos, az állán van egy fehér folt. Nagyobb fajta. A neve nem rémlik, de előbb-utóbb be fog ugrani. Hol van?

Felállt az asztaltól, a keze ügyében levő bőröndre támaszkodott.

- Lehet, hogy ez egy régebbi emlék.

- Nem az. Tizennyolc, tizenkilenc éves lehetek, ha normális életet élek, most egyetemre járok és ezek szerint ez a lakás nincs régóta az én tulajdonomban. És az a macska minden reggel itt ébresztett.

- Honnan tudod a korodat? - vonta össze a szemöldökét.

- A kéz beszél - mutattam felé nyitott bal tenyerem, de a sötétben úgy sem láthatta, s szakavatott szemek kellenek ahhoz, hogy valaki tudjon olvasni a tenyér vonalaiban.

- Teljesen mindegy, nem élsz normális életet. A Hivatalnak dolgozol. Nem egyetemre jársz.

- Akkor ezeket mivel magyarázod? - emeltem fel eddig magam mögött tartott jobb kezemet. Kötegnyi papír volt benne, jegyzet jegyzet hátán. Azt hiszem, történelem, már az évszámok alapján.

Lehajtotta, majd oldalra biccentette a fejét, és elmosolyodott. Másodszor csinált így az este, üres póz lenne csupán, vagy csak egy megszokott mozdulat?

- Nos?

- Hol találtad ezeket?

- Az ágy alatt.

Mosolya szélesebbre húzódott, s megcsóválta a fejét, mintha valamin merengett volna. Aztán mélyen a szemembe nézett.

- Nincs macskád - szögezte le, ujjaival a fekete bőröndön zongorázott.

- Mi van a táskában? - vontam össze a szemöldököm, még a sötétben is láttam, hogy álla megfeszül egy pillanatra, s tett egy lépést jobbra, talán takarni kívánva a bőröndöt.

- Kisasszony, udvariatlanság ilyet kérdezni egy úrtól.

- Hagyd az ócska szövegedet. Tudni akarom, mi van benne!

Néma csend ereszkedett ránk, amit egyszeriben halk nyávogás tört meg.

- Tudtam! - léptem határozottan előrébb, alig húsz centire álltam tőle. Fel kellett vetnem a fejemet, hogy a szemébe tudjak nézni. - Nyisd ki!

- Ahogy kívánod, Angela - hajolt meg óvatosan, majd megnyomott egy gombot a táska tetején. A bőröndből szisszenés hallatszott, majd eleje félrecsúszott. Tapsoltam kettőt, mire felkapcsolódott a konyhában a lámpa. - Lám, másra is emlékszel.

- Pofa be - morrantam fel, és lefektettem a földre a táskát. Kutakodni kezdtem benne, tollak, iratok, dokumentumok egymás hegyén-hátán. Semmi, ami akár csak távolról is macskára emlékeztetett volna.

- Elégedett vagy?

Résnyire szűkült szemekkel mértem végig.

- Nem vagyok hülye - szögeztem le hűvösen, majd visszavonultam a szobámba, lefeküdtem. Átkaroltam a paplant, s lehunytam a szemem. Létezett az a macska. Tudtam.

oOo

Kezemet végighúztam a porlepte tükör üvegén, mozdulatom íve mentén valamivel tisztább lett talán, mint előtte volt. Pókhálószerű repedések futottak rajta végig, olybá tűnt, mintha egyszer valaki ököllel beleütött volna. Felszisszentem, ahogy figyelmetlenségem okán tenyeremet felsértette egy szilánk.

Sötét, dohos sötét vett körbe. Lehajoltam, megeresztettem a csapot. Nyikorgó hangokat adott ki, majd előbb valami sárszerű folyadékot eresztett ki magából, csak aztán indult meg a klóros, koszos víz. Olyan volt ez a ház, mintha évszázadok óta senki sem lakná, s megállt volna körülötte az idő.

Újra körülnéztem. Az apró fürdőszoba, porcelánkáddal és rozsdás vízcsapokkal, járólappal és csempével - abban a korban kellett volna élnem, ahol még nem volt minden fürdőben szériatartozék a levegőcserélő és automatikusan beálló vízhőmérséklet. De mindez… mindez hihetetlennek tűnt. Én nem ismertem azt a kort. Semmit sem tudtam róla.

- Jól vagy? - jelent meg a tükörben Diavola, majd átjött a mosdókagylón.

Csak egy kicsit ugrottam fel és kaptam a szívemhez.

- Örülnék, ha megkímélnél a hülye trükkjeidtől - ültem le a kád szélére. Végre rendesen manifesztálódott, szilárdnak tűnt a teste. Keresztbe fonta mag előtt a karjait, majd mosolyogva megvonta a vállát.

- Bocs, túlságosan hozzászoktam. Falakon átsétálni, láthatatlannak lenni… - elmerengett. - Jó lett volna, ha mindig is enyém ez a képesség.

- Hát… én viszont nem hiszem, hogy a hatalmas erőre, gyorsaságra és energialabdákra bármikor is rászorultam volna. Hacsak nem tornaórán, már ha egyáltalán volt ilyenem - fejeztem be halkan.

Diavola gyorsan témát váltott.

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte meg újból. - Hallottam valamit.

Feltartottam a jobb tenyeremet.

- Megvágtam magam. Mindjárt elmúlik - mosolyodtam el. - Mondd, te emlékszel valamire a Hivatal előttről?

A lány megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Hogy őszinte legyek, az előző életemre sem emlékszem.

- Én sem - értettem egyet. - Mi van, ha nem is volt előző életünk?

- Már miért ne lett volna? Több száz évesek vagyunk! - kacagott rám gyermeki ártatlansággal.

Sajnos, én nem voltam ilyen naiv. Pedig csak négy évvel idősebb volt a test, melyben az életemet éltem.

- Talán ez csak egy mese - vetettem fel, mire homlokát ráncolta.

- Már miért lenne az?

- Nézz körbe! - mutattam a kopott falakra. - Neked talán rémlik róluk valami?

- Nem, de hát…

- Épp ez az! - álltam fel. - Az életszerű életünket ilyen körülmények között kellett volna élnünk, az talán egy igazi lét lehetett! És ha bármi, tényleg, ha bármi emlékem lett volna róla, akkor az sem egy ilyen fürdő lenne!

- Miért lett volna ilyen koszos és öreg fürdőd?

- Nem, Diavola, nem! Nézd - végighúztam az ujjam az egyik csempén, a lepörgő por mentén csillogott az anyag. - Képzeld el ezt újnak és tisztának… és látod magad is, hogy ez nem a mi korunk.

Megrázta a fejét.

- Nem szeretem, amikor ilyeneken merengsz. A GOTT ügynökei vagyunk, S osztályú csapat. Mi vagyunk a Hivatalért, a Hivatal van értünk. Az élet múlandó, nekünk viszont örök! Mit jelent a múlt, a jelen, a jövő? _Az idő nem számít, az idő nem létezik._

- Hogy mondod? - biccentettem oldalra a fejem.

- Mi? - pislogott zavartan.

- Az idő nem számít, az idő nem létezik… az idő nem számít, az idő nem létezik… - ismételgettem.

- Te, ilyenkor mi van?

- Az idő nem számít, az idő nem létezik… - a halántékomra tettem a kezem. - Egy könyv! Ez egy könyv egyik fő mondata! - hirtelen a lány felé fordultam. - Lehet, hogy hasonló volt az ízlésünk?

- Remélem, nem - húzta el a száját. Figyelmen kívül hagytam megjegyzését.

- De vajon melyik könyv? Talán… talán ha rátalálnék, akkor meg tudnám mondani, mikor születtem, hol éltem… talán minden beugrana - pörögtek gondolataim.

- Angela, állj le! - ragadott karon Diavola. - Ne hajszold már így azt az életet! Elveszett örökre!

oOo

Leengedett haja a szemébe hullott, már sokadjára igazította füle mögé kóbor tincseit.

- Mi a baj? - kérdeztem közelebb lépve, látását újra zavaró haját most én söpörtem félre.

- Semmi - fogta meg a kezemet, de az arcán ideges fintor futott át.

Átöleltem, arcomat mellkasába fúrtam, hallgattam szívverését, mely máskor oly nyugodt volt, most viszont zavartnak, ritmustalannak tűnt. Csak kis idő múlva karolt át ő is, és mélyet sóhajtott.

- Egyetemre fogsz járni - szólalt meg végül. Kissé elhúzódtam tőle, és felnéztem rá.

- Ahogy te is - mutattam rá a tényre, és elmosolyodtam. Az ő arca is felragyogott egy pillanatra, de aztán megrázta a fejét.

- Annyira messze leszel… nem akarom, hogy mindenféle gyerek rád mozduljon.

- Nem vagyok olyan, akire csak úgy rámozdul mindenféle gyerek - hődörögtem.

- Ugyan már - vonta össze szemöldökét, majd erősebben szorított magához. - Önző vagyok, a tulajdonomat nem adom senkinek.

- A tulajdonodat? - fakadtam ki, mire csak mosolyogva hajolt le hozzám, s homlokon csókolt.

- Igen, egyedüli jogot formálok rád - súgta.

- Nem a tulajdonod vagyok - szögeztem le. - Hanem a tiéd.

- Muszáj mindig ilyen nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítani a szavak tartalombeli eltéréseinek?

- Igen, főleg, ha tudom, hogy épp idegesít - nevettem el magam.

- Á, tehát jól sejtettem, hogy szándékosan csinálod - csóválta meg a fejét, ajkait újabb mély sóhaj hagyta el. - Két év - suttogta.

- Bizony. Két hosszú-hosszú év - bólogattam. - Soha nem gondoltál arra, hogy hagysz a fenébe, és mással kezdesz?

Nem válaszolt azonnal. Sőt, fél perc elteltével sem.

- Hé, ennyi idő után már nehogy rá merd vágni, hogy nem! - mondtam röhögve.

- Nem mondtam volna, eszembe jutott, hogy szétmehetnénk.

- Igen?

- Igen. Viszont utána egyből az is, hogy nem bírnám ki nélküled - mosolygott rám.

- Hagyjuk már a túlzásokat - morogtam, mire arcomra tette a kezét.

- Első alkalommal sem tetszett, ha elejtettem egy-két szép szót - állapította meg szigorúan.

- Nem. Nem szeretem a szép szavakat. Elfedik a valódi gondolatokat.

- És ha csak bókolni akarok neked?

- A bókokra ugyanez vonatkozik! - fogtam rá arcomat tartó kezére.

- Azért tőlem csak elfogadhatnál egy-kettőt, nem? Vagy két év eltelte sem elég ahhoz, hogy elhidd, tényleg arra gondolok, amit mondok?

- Nálad? Te vagy az egyetlen ember az egész világegyetemben, akinél soha nem tudhatom, hogy mi jár a fejében!

- Igazán? - illetődött meg egy pillanatra. - Pedig mindig azt hangoztattad, hogy mennyire utálod, ha nem ismered mások gondolatait.

- Úgy tűnik, te vagy a kivétel.

- Mily megható! - emelte tekintetét a plafonra, aztán lecsúszott a földre, arca a hasamnál volt, lábaimat karolta. Összevontam a szemöldököm.

- Te, Victor… mit csinálsz?

oOo

- Fogd le! Fogd le!

- Nem tudom, folyamatosan vergődik! - ordított vissza a srác, akit szünet nélkül rugdostam, a sofőrnek. - Állj már le, az istenit! - morrant rám.

- Ha nem bír lenyugodni, üsd le, le van a gond! - javasolta nagy kegyesen a vörös hajú, belerúgtam egyet a vezetőülésbe is, az autó megugrott, a lámpák fényei zavartan cikáztak felettünk. - A francba!

- Eresszetek el! Szemétládák! - visítottam szakadatlanul, közben ütlegelve azt, aki le akart volna fogni. Erős volt, annak tűnt; viszont valamilyen oknál fogva nem akart igazán bántani.

De ha ez így volt, akkor mi a bánatnak raboltak el? Azt hittem, az az átkozott kristály kell nekik, de az ott maradt az épületben, félig eszméletemnél voltam, amikor kicipeltek a kocsiig.

- Eclipse nem tudom, mit lát benne! - ragadta meg aztán erősen a karomat a kék hajú. Kissé döbbenten pislogott, mikor ráfogtam csuklójára, s magamhoz közelebb húzva homlokommal vertem be az orrát. Éles hangon szisszent fel.

- Mi a frász folyik ott hátul? - morrant fel a másik.

- Ez betörte az orrom! - nyüszítette a sértett.

- Mit ez? Ő, te rohadék! - húztam rá egyet ököllel, figyelme lankadt egy pillanatra.

Könyökkel vágtam bele az ablaküvegbe, másodszor, harmadszor, mire végre hajlandó volt engedni.

- Sinistra, kapd el! - hallottam már félig kilógva az autóból, de nem érdekeltek, kivetettem magam az úttestre, gurultam egy darabig, szememet lehunytam, hogy ne lássam, ha esetleg valaki elcsap.

Féktelen dudálás hallatszott, autók zúgtak el mellettem, végre sikerült magam lefékezni. Felpattantam, szétnéztem - egy kihalt útszakaszon voltunk, körben csupán az üres, sötét rengeteg. Ez az El Lac!

Gondolkodás nélkül kezdtem rohanni, zsebemből valahogy előhalásztam az apró adó-vevőt. Lenyomtam rajta egy gombot, hátra-hátranézve sikoltottam bele.

- Victor! Victor!

Recsegett a vonal. Semmi válasz.

- Victor! Vic, kérlek, Vic!

- … hol vagy? Hol vagy? - hallatszott sercegve.

- Victor, két elmebeteg elrabolt, de elcseszték, sikerült elmenekülnöm… az El Lac belsejében vagyok, találkozzunk valahol!

- Az El Lac? - kérdezett vissza. - Messze vagyok onnan, nagyon messze, megpróbálok odamenni!

- Ne, ne gyere ide! Talán rád is vadásznak! - lassítottam le végül, mivel nem hallottam, hogy üldöztek volna. Mélységes csend uralkodott az erdőben. - Holnap reggelig biztos le tudom őket rázni, valahogy bekeveredek a városba… Caprice-nál jó lesz?

- Caprice-nál? Persze, de biztos, hogy... - kezdte volna aggódva, de letorkolltam.

- Victor! Nyugodj már meg!

- De…

- Vic, szeretlek - mondtam még, aztán bontottam a vonalat, mielőtt bármit is felelhetett volna. A földre dobtam az adó-vevőt, és összetapostam. Nem volt rá szükség, hogy őt is megtalálják.

Vagy két lépést tehettem, mikor megjelent előttem két alak a sötétben. Tétován hátráltam.

- Kik vagytok? Mit akartok tőlem? - kérdeztem szilárd hangon.

Egyikőjük zakóján véres folt vöröslött, orrhangon szólalt meg.

- Velünk kell jönnöd. Biztosíthatunk afelől, hogy nem esik semmi bántódásod - mondta.

- Persze, persze - bólogattam gúnyosan. - Azt a rohadt kristályt már visszaszereztetétek, mit akartok még? Nem vagytok rendőrök… mit akartok?

- Nem vagyunk rendőrök - egyezett bele a vörös hajú.

oOo

- Dee?

- Igen? - hangja fáradtnak tűnt, a vonal erős recsegése pedig olybá tette, mintha egy másik bolygóról beszélne. Ami voltaképp igaz is volt. - Te vagy az, Angela?

- Igen, én. Izé… otthon vagy? - kérdeztem óvatosan, miközben igyekeztem a plafonon tartani magam. Az apró helyiség falainak támaszkodtam, és nagyon, nagyon szerettem volna elkerülni az egyre csak közeledő lézersugarakat.

Tudom, hülye voltam, egy ilyen nyilvánvaló csapdába csak egy béna kezdő sétál bele! Ráadásul nem is az a gyors munkához szokott kis szerkezet volt ez, inkább olyan szívatós, hogy még legyen időd pánikolni, mielőtt a sugárnyalábok kötege (vagy tucatnyi közeledő sárga fénycsíkot láttam centiről centire egyre nagyobbnak) végleg elér, és darabjaidra szed.

- Mivel az itthonin hívtál, igen, valószínűleg - morogta a lány a vonal túlsó végén.

- Ó, bocsáss meg, igazad van. Tudod, visszahívnálak ám én reggel is, csakhogy cafatokban valahogy nem lennék képes értelmes beszédre! - fakadtam ki kissé hisztérikus hangon.

Ám erre már Tweedledee hangja is élénkebb lett.

- Mi történt?

- Darabolós csapda, bebuktam - feleltem őszintén.

Diavola közben átjött a falon, beállt a lézerkötegek közé, és tanácstalanul tárta szét karjait.

- Penge?

- Lézer, Dee, ki használ ma már pengét? - váltottam csevegő hangra, aztán észrevettem magam. - Valami rejtett kapcsolója lehet, Diavola nem tudja, hol állíthatná le.

Közben a sugár forró széle elérte kioldódott cipőfűzőm végét, csípős szaggal kezdett perzselődni.

- A legegyszerűbb lenne lekapcsolni a központi generátort - hallatszott a lány nyugodt hangja.

Diavola megrázta a fejét.

- Már megtörtént - ziháltam, mert kezdtem kissé berezelni. Tényleg nem akarom füstölgő darabkákban végezni!

- Ebben az esetben… add Diát! - bíztatott, az apró mobilt átejtettem a lézernyalábok között, kevésen múlt, hogy nem vált olvadó masszává. Stabilitásom pillanatra megingott, sietve kaptam össze magam, karom már remgett. Hány perce kapaszkodom már itt?

- Aha… aha… nem. Persze, köszi. És te jól vagy? - dumálgatott lazán társam.

- Diavola! - rikoltottam rá magamon kívül, mire a földre lökte a készüléket.

- Jól van, csak poénkodtam, már rég letette - vonta meg a vállát.

- Jót nevettem, nem igyekeznél? - fakadtam ki.

- Persze, persze - legyintett, majd kisétált a falon.

Kénytelen voltam teljesen a plafonhoz simulni. Laza nadrágom szára már-már kezdett megpörkölődni. Bakterház, bakterház, Diavola mit bambázik már annyit? Nadrágom kiégett a térdemnél… bakterház és minden bakteriológus, ennyi volt!

És egyszerre mérhetetlen sötétség lepett el. Hm, tényleg ennyi? Nem is fájt? Lehet, hogy kikapcsolták magukat a fájdalomreceptoraim? Vagy ez egy másik élet idióta emléke?

Valami koppant az orromon, ahogy kinyitottam a szemem, az immár újból szilárddá váló Diavola fricskázott meg.

- Mókás volt látni, ahogy hülyére izgulod magad! - nyugtázta vidáman.

Elengedtem magam, és egyáltalán nem kecsesen, de épp eléggé fáradtan zuhantam a padlóra. Nem is igyekeztem a felállással, apró gombóccá húztam magam össze, és úgy maradtam.

- Te, jól vagy? - érdeklődött Diavola.

- Te, muszáj állandóan ezt kérdezgetni?

- Te, ha állandóan okot adsz rá.

- Te, szállj le rólam.

- Jól van már - húzta fel az orrát, majd elfordult tőlem.

Feltápászkodtam a földről, és leporoltam magam. A nadrágom oda!

- Megvannak a dokumentumok? - kérdeztem, miközben nyitott tenyeremet az ajtó felé tartottam. Pillanatok alatt elegendő méretű lyuk olvadt rajta ahhoz, hogy átférjek rajta, ki is léptem a folyosóra. Diavola kivételesen feltűnés nélkül követett, és megvakarta halántékát.

- Hát… izé…

- Mi az, hogy hát izé? - morrantam fel.

- Itt van, na, jól van - nyújtotta felém az egyszerű optikai lemezt. - Hová lett a humorérzéked?

- Ott maradt a lézernyalábokkal hancúrozni - ráztam meg a fejem felháborodottan, majd sértődött társammal a nyomomban hátrahagytam az épületet.

oOo

- Hogy mi… micsoda? - fakadtam ki, ám hangom egyszerűen megremegett, majd teljesen elhalt.

- Hozzám jössz?

- De… de… - hitetlenkedve ráztam a fejem. Ő meg csak térdelt előttem, riadt tekintettel. - Ismered az elveimet. Én nem hiszek a házasság szentségében, nem jelent számomra semmit!

- Ha miattam hajlandó vagy feladni az elveidet, már jelenteni fog - mondta komolyan. Magam is elé térdeltem, megfogtam a kezét, kínosan ügyelve arra, hogy ne érjek a gyűrűhöz. Kék szemei nagyobbnak tűntek, mint bármikor.

- Hiszen még gyerekek vagyunk - csóváltam meg a fejem lassan, egyszer jobbra, egyszer balra.

- Talán igen. Talán nem. Fontos vagy nekem. És nem csak te vagy az enyém, hanem én is a tied vagyok - suttogta, az ő hangja sem volt egészen tiszta, én pedig már egészen gyengének éreztem magam, szemeim könnyekkel teltek meg. - Nem akarlak egyből az oltár elé vezetni. Csak eljegyezlek, ez egy ígéret, hogy kitartasz mellettem.

Hüppögve nevettem fel, egy gyors mozdulattal ő is végigtörölt szemein.

- A szavam talán nem ér semmit?

- Egy szavad mindent megér nekem - mondta, mire forgatni kezdtem a szemeimet, gyorsan megrázta a fejét. - Jó, jó, felejtsd el. Viszont ezt a kérdést most meg kell válaszolnod.

Hosszan nézett rám, pillantása átható volt. Elmosolyodtam, és elengedtem a kezét, hagytam, hogy ezúttal ő fogja meg az enyémet. Jobb kezem gyűrűsujjára csúsztatta a csinos ezüstgyűrűt, majd magához húzott, és megcsókolt.

oOo

- Te meg mit művelsz?

Felpattantam, és szembefordultam Armbrusttal. Túl közel állt, orrom szinte a mellkasát érte. Az ajtónak préselődtem, és felemeltem a kezemet egészen a szeme vonaláig, két ujjamat mutattam meg neki.

- Látod? - suttogtam résnyire szűkült szemekkel. Elmosolyodott, azt az utálatos álmosolyt vette fel, melyet máris sikerült velem meguntatnia.

- Kicsit koszosak a körmeid - jegyezte meg.

- Igen, a macskaajtót kaparászva azok lettek, de te is tudod, hogy nem ezt kell látnod.

- Hanem mit, kedves hölgyem?

- A vörös macskaszőrt, tahó strici - feleltem angyali arccal.

- Sajnos, leperegnek rólam a sértéseid, Angela - közölte nyugodtan.

- Cseszd meg, ne szórakozz velem! - üvöltöttem rá most már teljes hangerővel, egy pillanatra elvesztette megingathatatlan modorát, s tett hátra egy óvatos lépést. - Ez macskaszőr, az én macskám szőre! Hol a viharban van az a dög!

- Nincs macskád - ismételte gépiesen. Felhorkantam, majd egyet léptem előre, s elkaptam a torkát. Legnagyobb döbbenetemre könnyedén felemeltem nyakánál fogva, lábai a levegőben kalimpáltak, jobbjával ráfogott a kezemre.

- Hol van? - sziszegtem, alig jött ki hang a torkomon meglepetésemben.

- Tegyél le - utasított hűvösen.

- Hol van? - ismételtem. - És… mi ez az egész? - tettem hozzá bizonytalanul.

- Az ÁSZ ügynöke vagy. Különleges képességek vannak a birtokodban, lám, milyen jó most neked… - hangja egészen elcsuklott a végére. - Ha hajlandó lennél…

- Egy frászt! Beszélj!

- Nem az én posztom ezeket közölni veled - mondta csevegő hangon, és el is mosolyodott mellé.

Rühellem ezt a fickót.

Lassan a földre eresztettem. Jobbra, majd balra hajtotta fejét, gerince engedelmesen meg-megreccsent a mozdulatra, végigsimított zakóján, lesöprött pár láthatatlan porszemet.

- A hóhér vinne el, kellően elegáns vagy már? - förmedtem rá csendesen.

- Elegáns? - emelte meg szemöldökét enyhén, majd fejét felvetette, hogy az arcába szabadult tincsek mind hátraiszkoltak. - Rettentő furcsa meglátásod van a dolgokról, Angela.

- A dolgokról… - ismételtem morcogva, majd hasravetettem magam az ajtó előtt, és újfent a macskajárót kezdtem vizsgálgatni.

- Valóban ennyire fontos az az állat?

- Az az állat az egyetlen kapocs, ami összeköt az élettel. A lakáson és a jegyzeteken kívül.

- Itt vagyok én.

Felnéztem Armbrustra. Szürke szemei csillogtak a sötétben.

- Bármi is vagy te, az igazság szelleme sikoltva tépi a haját, ahányszor kiejtesz egy szót a szádon - állapítottam meg, mire mosolyogva vonta meg a vállát, s meg sem próbált ellenkezni a róla alkotott képpel.

oOo

- Hagyd már ezeket az ostoba, heroikus pózokat, és mozdulj, ember! - fakadtam ki talán kicsit agresszívabban a kelleténél.

- Uh - nyögött fel egyszerre Diavola és Dextera, fejüket csóválva néztek össze.

Sinistra tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett le rám a nyitott lépcsőről, ahol épp megállt egy pillanatra, arcát a lenyugvó nap felé fordította, s a széllel lobogtattatta hosszú, kék haját. Mozdulatai kissé görcsössé váltak, ahogy végre felmászott a torony tetejére. Morogva kapaszkodtam utána, s szitkozódva küzdöttem saját hajammal, hogy ne időzzön állandóan az arcomban.

Szemem sarkából Sinistrára néztem, s láttam, hogy kissé talán sértődötten, vagy inkább bűnbánóan tekint rám. Nem vettem tudomást róla, inkább bevártam másik két ügynöktársunkat.

Dextera könnyed mozdulattal szökkent fel, Diavola puhán siklott mellém, s kicsit arrébb rángatott a srácoktól.

- Hallod, ez kicsit erős volt - fedett meg Sinistrára pillantva, hangja ellágyult. - Ó, milyen aranyosan búslakodik… - mondta ábrándozva, aztán újra rám nézett. - Mekkora egy szemét vagy!

És ezt teljesen őszintén állapította meg. Nahát, mindig ilyenek próbálják építgetni az ember egóját.

- Ó, köszi, tőled ez viszont igazán kedves volt - pislogtam rá édesen.

- Mi', te bunkó vagy, én meg csak megmondom a véleményem - védekezett, majd megrángatta a karom. - Ne piszkáld már, jó?

Diavolára néztem. Arca teljesen kipirult, rövid haját a szél tépkedte szakadatlanul, halványkék szemeiben őszinte rajongás csillogott.

- Ilyen nincs… - emeltem égnek a tekintetemet. - Basszus, engem nem érdekel, hogy Sinistra annyira jó hapsi, meg ennyire jófej, ha egyszer küldetés van, akkor csak ne játssza itt a herceget kék hajjal és ló nélkül, oké?

- Bocsánatot kérhetek a nevedben?

Tényleg nem hallotta meg, amit az előbb mondtam? Láthatatlanná váltam volna én is? Akkor az sem tűnne fel senkinek, ha beletépnék a hajamba, és tébolyult mód üvöltözni kezdenék, ugye?

- Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz, mihelyst végeztünk, felőlem aztán a múzeumba is elviheted a nevemben!

- Na, mi van, Angie, az előbb annyira kellett sietni, a fecsegésre viszont van idő?

Dextera felé fordultam, teljesen önkéntelen, védekező pózban állt Sinistra előtt, karjai keresztbe fonva maga előtt, arcán gúnyos mosoly.

- Ez nem fecsegés, hanem mélyenszántó gondolatokon alapuló eszmefuttatás, magasszintű kommunikáció, igaz, annak egy meglehetősen egyoldalú fajtája - forgattam szemeimet. - De valóban, igazad van, nem ártana indulni, kedves Dexie - rebegtettem meg felé szempilláimat, majd cirkálónkat ajtónyitásra ösztökélve előre engedtem a két ifjút, nyomukban lelkes társammal.

Hajónk két félhosszú sípolást eresztett meg felém halkan.

- Nessa, egyedül benned bízhatok… de ciki! - tettem hozzá sóhajtva, mire három rövid, három hosszú, majd újra három rövid pittyegés hallatszott. - Hm, kedves - húztam el a szám a csillagközileg ismert segélykérő jelet felismerve, majd magam is felmásztam a fedélzetre.

- Sosem értettem, hogy a ti hajótok miért kapott női nevet, ha nem is múzsa - nyújtózott egyet Dex a szürke kanapén. Leültem a vezető ülésbe, gondosan becsatoltam magam.

- Nessa egy maia volt! - sietett a válasszal Diavola, fél szemmel Sinistrát leste, aki még mindig maga alatt volt. Jesszusom, most szégyellnem kellene magamat!

- Nessa egy vala volt, méghozzá Tulkas asszonya. Tulkast nevezték Astaldónak, azaz Vitéznek is, innen az őrrobotunk neve. Egy tágas mezőn éltek, imádták a vadakat, az erdőket, és az erdei lények is csípték az ő búrájukat, mindezek tisztázása után pedig üdvözlöm önöket járatunkon, húsz másodpercen belül indulunk - daráltam el flegmán, közben a gombokon pörögtek ujjaim.

- Nessa maia volt! - ismételte Diavola.

- Vala volt, és mi lenne, ha ejtenénk a témát, hm? - mosolyogtam rá kicsit se kedvesen, aztán a hajtóművek felpörögtek, egy pillanat alatt kilőttünk, gyomrom kettőt bukfencezett, s a nyomás az ülésbe préselt.

- Fú, de utálatos tudsz lenni! - fonta keresztbe maga előtt karjait Diavola.

- Fú, de igaza van! - röhögött Dex. Megráztam a fejem, szigorúan csak a monitort figyeltem. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre Sinistra nem szólalt meg, de ó, minek is, hiszen beszélt helyette eleget a másik kettő!

- Rossz lábbal kelt fel?

- Lehet minden reggel rossz lábbal felkelni? Folyamatosan ilyen!

- Talán neurózis… - vetette fel a férfi.

- Az mi?

- Ideggyengeség, ha lenne még egy-két hisztériás rohama is, akkor annak diagnosztizálnám.

- A vergődés annak számít?

- Tökéletesen.

- Akkor kész a kórkép.

- Jaja. A mogorvatis neurózis újabb áldozata.

- Heh, ez jó - kacarászott Diavola.

- Tudom. De ő nem értékeli.

Úgy imádom, amikor úgy beszélnek ki a hátam mögött, hogy jelen vagyok!

- Ja, most lazázik, azt utálom a legjobban - panaszkodott a lány Dexterának.

- Én meg az előbbihez hasonló megmozdulásait, amikor elkezd okoskodni.

Hm. Sokáig bírom a kritikákat, de ha valaki már azzal jön, hogy okoskodom, kissé felpörgök.

- A rohadt életbe, fogjátok be, különben beindítom azt az átkozott önmegsemmisítőt, és búcsút mondhattok ennek a testnek, oké! - üvöltöttem magamból kikelve.

Ezek után már csak Dex ejtett el egy nagyon halk „juj"-t, ettől eltekintve azonban síri csendben telt az utazás, én magamban forrongtam, a többiek meg már nem is érdekeltek igazán!

oOo

- Hát te megbolondultál!

- Nem vagy normális!

A barátnőimre mindig számíthattam.

Ám ahelyett, hogy durcáskodva távoztam volna a kávézóból, csupán megvontam a vállam, s mosolyogva támaszkodtam az asztalra.

- Te, aki napi harminc órában ellenzed a házasság intézményét, felesleges papírmunkának tartod az egészet… - kezdte egy sötét hajú, szemüveges lány, ám a szót rögtön átvette egy másik, talán pont az, aki egykor rámászott Victorra:

- … az esküvőt meg értelmetlen pénzkidobálásnak és össznépi ivászatnak…

- … az Isten előtti esküt pedig olcsó alakoskodásnak! - tette hozzá Dora.

- Szóval éppen te eljegyezted magad tizennyolc évesen? - fejezte be a kezdő személy.

- Tudod, van ebben egy logikai bukfenc… én nem tudom eljegyezni magam - ékeltem közbe, mire Andrea kifakadt.

- Ne forgasd ki a szavaimat! A lényeg az, hogy jól meggondoltad te ezt?

- Aha - bólogatott hevesen a másik kettő, majd kíváncsian pislogtak rám.

- Szeretem Victort - mondtam halkan, nagyon halkan, egészen ellágyulva.

- Szerelem! - emelte égnek a tekintetét Terry. - Ugyan már!

- Be kell ismerned, ez már egy egészen elavult nézőpont - helyeselt Andrea.

- Számomra nem - csóváltam meg a fejem türelmesen. - A világ olyan, mintha egy nagy pamacs rózsaszín vattacukor lenne, én meg kedvemre libeghetnék az egészen. Nincs még egy ilyen érzés.

- Tessék, kezdi itt az irodalmiaskodást! - forgatta a szemét Terry.

- Hiába van vége a középiskolának, te megmaradtál strébernek - paskolta meg a vállam Dora. Leráztam magamról a kezét, és már igazán kezdtem rosszul érezni magam.

- Azt vártam, hogy velem együtt fogtuk örülni - róttam meg őket kicsit csalódottan.

- Örülünk, persze, hogy örülünk… de vajon te egy év múlva örülni fogsz? - kérdezték őszintén.

- Hahó, nincs esküvő, oké? - integettem idegesen. - Ez egyetlen gyűrű, egyetlen szimbólum, csak egy eljegyzés, azt jelzi, hogy összetartozunk. Semmi egyéb.

- Semmi egyéb? Csak tudnám, ez mit jelent a te esetedben…

- A semmi egyéb annyit jelent, hogy nem megyek hozzá feleségül.

- De hajlandó lennél leélni mellette az egész életedet - feltételezte Andrea.

- Minden további nélkül.

- Úristen! - nyögtek fel egyszerre mindhárman.

oOo

Zúgott a fejem, nagyon, nagyon erősen. Ahogy kinyitottam a szemem, csak vakító fehérséget láttam, fejemet elfordítottam, szemeimet szorosra zártam. Csuklómon és bokámon nyomást éreztem, nem tudtam megmozdulni. Mintha ültem volna…

Valami nedveset éreztem a számban, sőt, egészen tele volt vele. A nyelvem szinte úszkált a létyuban, s ahogy a fejemet lehajtottam, ajkaim közül sűrűn indult meg, államon folyt végig, onnan mellemre cseppent.

- Azt hiszem, magához fog térni - jelentette egy férfi. Mivel épp egy pillanattal korábban vesztettem el a látásomat, csak a hangja alapján azonosíthattam tartózkodási helyét.

- Azt hiszem, már magához tért - pontosított erős orrhangon egy másik, aki a másik oldalon állt, mindketten jó pár lépéssel mögöttem. Hova kerültem?

- Remek - szólalt meg egy nyugodt, derűs női hang. - Magánál van?

Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy hozzám beszél. Kissé kábának éreztem magam ahhoz, hogy válaszoljak, csupán egy fáradt hümmögésre telt tőlem. Vagy nevezzem inkább nyöszörgésnek?

- Helyes - nyugtázta a nő. - Dextera, fordítsd el egy kicsit a lámpát.

- Igenis, asszonyom.

Ruha súrlódott, ahogy valaki elhaladt mellettem, huzat követte útját, s egészen rám telepedett.

- Most már kinyithatja a szemét, nem fog belevakulni - utasított a nő.

A fejemet nagy nehezen egy tetszőleges pontig emeltem, ahol - reményeim szerint - egy normális látási szögre tehetek szert. Ahogy kinyitottam a szememet, csak sötét foltok úszkáltak előttem, időbe telt, míg egy csinos, fiatal női alak rajzolódott ki a homályban. Szőke haja volt, kék szemekkel párosítva. Elcsépelt!

- Üdvözlöm. Eclipse vagyok - mutatkozott be.

- Gratulálok hozzá - dünnyögtem, ezzel újabb adag vér csordult ki ajkaim között. Feltételeztem, hogy vér, mert hát a ruhám eleje azzal volt tele. - És én miért kellek hozzá?

Ez a csaj sem nyomozó, az már fix. De hát akkor nem lehetek olyan nagy bajban, ugye?

- Én előre szóltam, hogy ilyen modora van - szólalt meg az orrhangú fickó. Nem tudtam hátrafordulni, de fogadtam volna rá, hogy neki törtem be korábban az orrát.

- Majd faragunk rajta, Sinistra - mondta a nő elnézően, majd ismét rám pillantott. - Munkát ajánlok.

- És mennyi az alapbér? - köptem felé, és gúnyosan elmosolyodtam hozzá. Képzelem, hogy festhettem vöröslő fogsorral! Bár az is igaz, hogy jelen pillanatban a dolog ezen oldala nem foglalkoztatott.

- Egész magas, de addig nem mondhatok összeget, amíg el nem fogadod az ajánlatot - mondta mosolyogva.

- Ki vele.

- Légy a GOTT ügynöke.

Felhorkantam, s magamban vihogtam egy sort.

- Tehát ez a két díszmadár is GOTT-ügynök, kedves hölgyem? Csak azt ne mondja, hogy egyenesen az Árnyék Szakasz tagjai!

Az egyik srác megköszörülte mögöttem a torkát.

- Pedig ez az igazság - biccentett Eclipse.

- Akkor az ügynökei szerencsétlen balfékek, hölgyem, sürgősen tegye őket kispadra - javasoltam.

- A csomagot leszállították, tehát annyira nem lehetnek… khm, balfékek - mosolygott a nő.

- A csomagot? Azaz engem?

- Pontosan.

- Hogy is fogalmazzak… a poggyászban levő kristálypoharak és porcelántányérok szilánkokra törtek, a bőrönd cipzárja tönkrement, a szövete pedig kiszakadt, épp csak hogy nem keveredett el - forgattam a szemeimet, ahogy a csomag leszállításának folyamatát felidéztem magamban.

- Mindez nem történik meg, ha a csomag nem vergődik annyira - ékelte közbe az egyik tag.

- Dextera, csendet - rótta meg a nő. - Tehát… vállalná a feladatot? Féléves kiképzés után egy vizsga következik, majd a meglepetés.

- Köszönöm, nem, inkább visszamennék a vőlegényemhez - pislogtam rá ártatlanul. Véres pofával teljesen angyalinak tűnhettem, ebben biztos vagyok.

- Victor Velásquezhez, a csillagközileg körözött bűnözőhöz? - érdeklődött a nő.

- Victor Velásquez törvénytisztelő állampolgár - pontosítottam.

- Ebben az esetben akkor ki az újkori Clyde?

- Engem az is érdekelne, ki Bonnie? - vigyorogtam.

- Teljesen tiszta számunkra, hogy ki ő. De Bonnie végleg leléphet a színről, ha az Árnyék Szakasz tagja lesz - ajánlotta fel burkoltan, hogy magára hagyhatom Victort, és elfelejthetem korábbi életemet.

- Bonnie szereti az izgalmakat. Főleg, ha az oldalán van Clyde is - biccentettem.

- Ezt akár nemnek is vehetem? - szűkültek résnyire a szemei.

- Ezt egy marha nagy nemnek veheti, asszonyom - mosolyogtam.

- Tuti, hogy ő kell nekünk, igazgatóasszony? - érdeklődött a betört orrú srác. - Elég balhés a csaj…

- Sinistra ügynök, csendet. És ha kérhetem, a kisasszonyt is csendesítse el. Rá van szükségünk!

Eclipse megfordult, s alakja beleveszett a sötétbe.

- Na és fiúk, most mi hármasban bulizunk? - kérdeztem csevegő hangon, ám ekkor egy hatalmas fecskendő tűje mélyedt könyökhajlatomba, s egy pillanat alatt magával ragadott valami ködös álomvilág.

oOo

- Kikészít a csaj! - rúgtam bele a falba, mire az engedelmesen behorpadt. Azaz nem, mégsem ez volt a helyes lépés a részéről, a hülye gyenge beton könnyen engedett, nekem pedig most fájdalomra volt szükségem!

- Nyugodj már le! - karolt belém Diavola. - Hagyd rá! Ne húzd fel magad…

- De már a hangja az őrületbe kerget, én megkergülök, hogy vinné el a tengeri tehén!

- Tengeri tehén? - esett ki egy pillanatra a pszichológus szerepköréből társam.

- A tengeri tehén még a földi időszámítás huszadik századában kipusztult. Valami jószág lehetett, még képet se láttam róla, pedig állítólag már próbálják megmaradt DNS-ek alapján tenyészteni, de mindig valami hiba… az istenit, mit érdekel engem az a hülye víziriska? Ez a csaj! Argh!

Ököllel ütöttem a falba, de semmi haszna, még a bőröm se sértette fel az átkozott vasbeton szerkezet.

- Ha ez megnyugtat, én Lumiere-rel nem jövök ki jól - igyekezett vígasztalni a lány.

- Hát nem nyugtat meg - hagytam rá, aztán mélyet sóhajtottam. - Na jó. Ha ez a feladat, hát ez a feladat. De rühellem a munkámat!

- Nahát, én imádom! - lelkesült fel társam. És tényleg, őszintén csillogtak szemei. Jesszusom.

Lemondóan karoltam át vállát, s megdörzsöltem a karját.

- Jól van, legalább ujjongsz helyettem is, oké?

- Hehehe - eresztett meg egy pesszimista kacajt.

- Jöttök már, vagy mi van? - hallatszott a folyosó túlvégéről.

- Megyünk már, vagy mi van - nyávogtam vissza kissé túljátszva a karaktert. - Eclair kisasszony kívánsága parancs! - tettem hozzá halkabban.

- Angie, ők mégis csak egy G-osztályú csapat! Nem ártana jóban lenni velük - suttogta Diavola.

- Mi van? - förmedtem rá.

- Nem úgy értettem! - védekezett egyből.

- Na de hogy is nem értetted pontosan? - pislogtam türelmesen.

- Semmi, semmi, felejtsd el.

- Azt fogom tenni - bólintottam.

- Meddig kell még rátok várni? - kiáltotta Eclair sürgetően.

- Ó, hogy veszne meg - motyogtam, aztán Diavola és én is felvettük a saját tempónkat, egy pillanat műve volt az egész, hogy odaérjünk, ahol a leányzók tartózkodtak.

El kell ismernem, marhára hálás voltam társam trükkjéért, hogy Eclair előtt közvetlen felbukkanva halálra rémisztette a csajt.

- Na végre - bökte ki végül az első riadalom után, majd sietve továbbindult, ki nem hagyva a lehetőséget, hogy kiossza az instrukciókat, pedig, azt hiszem, mindannyiunk számára nyilvánvaló volt, hogy is lehetne megoldani a feladatot. - Diavola, te menj előre, derítsd fel a terepet, a te segítségeddel bejut Lumi, én meg majd rendezem a balhét.

Halkan megköszörültem a torkomat. Eclair derűsen rám mosolygott.

- Te első páholyból élvezheted a műsort, Angela!

És ahogy lelkesen továbbloholt, sajnos, meg kellett állapítanom, hogy ezt teljesen komolyan is gondolja, sőt, még kegyesnek is érzi magát. Hát ez kész!

oOo

- Ezt ugyebár nem gondolod komolyan - mondtam a lehető leginkább kijelentőnek tűnő hangsúllyal.

- Ó, dehogynem! - bólogatott.

- Hát egy frászt! Nem fogok droidokkal bajlódni! Én gyűlölöm a robotokat! - fakadtam ki, mire a hatalmas monstrum megmoccant, s „kezével" felemelt.

- Szerintem ezt nem kellett volna mondanod - kuncogott magában Armbrust.

- Jut eszembe, felügyelő, téged is gyűlöllek! Sőt, a világegyetem összes gépénél jobban rühellem a búrádat, oké? - üvöltöztem, miközben az areoid jobbra-balra lóbált a levegőben.

- Igazán cirógatnak a szavaid, Angie - felelte, az az átkozott mosoly, mely még a legzöldebb almát is megrohasztotta volna, persze, nem olvadt le a képéről. - Astaldónak viszont tartozol egy bocsánatkéréssel!

- Astaldo? - döbbentem meg egy pillanatra, olyannyira, hogy még vergődni is elfelejtettem. - Hé, én emlékszem valamire! Én emlékszem az Astaldo névre! Hi-hiszen ő Tulkas volt, aki pedig… aki pedig… - ennél tovább nem jutottam. Ki a hóhér az a Tulkas? És honnan tudok róla?

A droid elégedetten füttyentett egyet, majd a földre helyezett. Nyúlánk feje volt, szemei magasan ültek. Már amennyiben a két villogó helyzetérzékelőt a vezetékközpont búráján szemnek lehet nevezni.

- Tudod, mire hasonlít? - álltam meg a férfi mellett, megfeledkezve az előbbi incidensről.

- Na mire?

- Léteznek olyanok, hogy… izé, alienek? - kérdeztem bizonytalanul.

- Egy földi kultuszfilmben igen - biccentett.

- Tök jó! - ismertem el. - Na, arra.

- Astaldo, mit szólsz a jellemzéshez? - érdeklődött Armbrust.

A sötétszürke droid pittyegett egy sort, amit akár egy beleegyező bólogatásnak is vehettem volna. Sőt, annak is vettem, és nagyon büszke voltam magamra, hogy el tudok viselni egy ilyen masinát a közelemben.

- A hajódat is meg kellene nézned - ragadta meg a kezem Armbrust, majd maga után húzott. Még tiltakozni sem volt időm, hogy vegye le rólam a mocskos mancsát, a sok hatalmas cirkáló látványa egészen elvonta a figyelmemet.

- Annak mi a neve?

- Calliope.

- És az ott?

- Centurion.

- Amaz?

- C-Square.

- De érdekes! - ujjongtam kislány módra. Kiszúrtam egy újabb csodát. - És… és…

- Az a Phoenix.

- Ó, Phoenix - ismételtem áhítattal.

- És mielőtt kérdeznéd, az ott a Salyut.

- Nagyon állat! - vigyorogtam.

- Úgy tűnik, az őrrobottal ellentétben a cirkálók igenis kedvedre valóak - mosolygott rám szokott bájvigyorával. Kivételesen nem zavart.

- Azok bizony! Ráadásul… ezek az ÁSZ-ügynökök hajói?

- Igen.

- És mindegyik más? Azt hittem, szabványtípusok vannak! Azaz van egy egyenhajó…

- Nem, itt minden hajó a használójára lett kialakítva. A tietek is.

- A _miénk_? - torpantam meg egy pillanatra. - Mire fel a többes szám?

- Természetesen lesz egy társad neked is.

- Ja, persze - bólogattam szomorkásan, de egyből felderült az arcom. - Na, ide azzal a hajóval!

oOo

Hangos „katt" jelezte, mikor végre elkészültem. Három álkulcs volt nálam, csupán apró része a teljes készletemnek, melyet még Victortól kaptam. Letöröltem homlokomról az izzadtságcseppeket.

- Feltörted, kicsim?

- Fel, drága, fel - bólogattam, s megigazítottam a fülesemet, hogy jobban halljak. - Nyithatom már az ajtót, vagy még…

- Húsz másodpercet kérek! - válaszolt, mielőtt végigmondhattam volna a kérdést. Imádom ezt a pasast! - Nyithatod.

Felálltam a hűvös, sima márványpadlóról, melyen eddig térdeltem, s nekifeszültem a fémlemezes ajtónak. Nyikorogva engedett.

- Bakterház, ennyit költenek a hiper-szuper védelmükre, és csesznek megolajozni egy ajtót? De gáz!

- Az még eszedbe sem jutott, hogy a nyikorgó ajtó grátisz ébreszti az őröket, ugye? - szólalt meg mézes hangon Victor. Esküdni mertem volna, hogy full nyugodt ábrázattal bámulja a monitorjait, s állát tenyerébe temeti, ahogy az asztalon könyököl.

- Izé, hoppá - mondtam ki az első gondolatokat, melyek eszembe jutottak.

- Hoppá, bizony, szóval tempó, tempó! - buzdított szokott lelkesedésével.

Elővettem a magammal hozott szárazjeges szelepet, s óvatosan begurítottam a márványoszlopokkal övezett helyiség közepére. A lustán felszálló füstben zölden világítottak a lézernyalábok. Fantasztikusan bonyolult rendszerben voltak elhelyezve, akkora kuszaságban, hogy szemmel kibogozhatatlannak és réstelennek tűnt.

- Na, most alkoss nagyot, Vic! - hagytam rá.

- Szektoronként tudom csak kiiktatni, szóval hét méterre van öt másodperced.

- Bőven elég! - legyintettem nagyzolva.

- Hét méterre van öt másodperced, de úgy, hogy egy alapvédelem még mindig marad.

- Hát úgy már kevésbé… - nyeltem nagyot.

- Ne izgulj, megoldod!

- Könnyű azt mondani - morogtam, ahogy felkészültem az előttem álló kúszó-mászó akcióra.

- Első szektor indul!

A variáltabb mintázatok eltűntek, a szokott három vízszintes nyaláb azonban még mindig aktív volt. Az első trión egyszerű tigrisbukfenccel vetődtem át, a következő alatt még ugyanabból a lendületből átcsúsztam. Kénytelen voltam egy kamikaze-stílusú felszökkenést megkockáztatni, hogy még a negyedikre is legyen elég sebességem, azon túljutva vége is volt az első szektornak, ott maradtam a földön heverve, és lihegtem, mint egy eb.

- Második! - rikoltotta a fülesembe Vic, már lendültem is, és lehető legnagyobb mázlimra mind a négy szektort túléltem fülrepesztő riadó nélkül. Tudok valamit, mi?

- Látod a kristályt? - kérdezte a srác.

- Hát nem - húztam el a számat. Bambán álltam a vitrin előtt, mely a lehető legteljesebben üres volt, egy mélybordó párnától eltekintve.

- Remek, még egy kis trükk. Megpróbálom megszüntetni, de ha nem sikerül…

- Tudom, tudom, sok a duma, Vic! - morogtam csendesen.

- Oké, oké. Légy ügyes!

Egy pillanat alatt a semmivé lett az előttem levő állvány, vitrinestül, párnástul megszűnt létezni, csak egy vékony fémkar maradt, mely a kristályt tartotta három ágán. Balsejtelem nélkül kaptam ki onnan, csak akkor jöttem rá, hogy baj van, mikor valami szisszenve hasította át a levegőt, s jéghidegen ért célt a felkaromban.

Ajkamba haraptam, hogy ne sikítsak fel, de a látásomat máris könnyek akadályozták.

- Kicsim, jól vagy? Jól vagy? - kiáltotta Victor hisztérikus hangon.

- Jól nem, de meg… - hagytam rá, ahogy kirántottam magamból a pengét. Felnyüszítettem.

- Akkor tempó, mert két egyed közeledik feléd nagy sebességgel. Nem hiszem, hogy zsaruk…

oOo

- Na, Cesario kifejezetten jó arc! - állapítottam meg, mikor leültem a Hivatal hat helyi éttermének egyikébe, mely éppenséggel nem egy típusra koncentrált, hanem úgynevezett „ötcsillagos csillagközi" kajálda volt, szóval nem volt olyan sült, főtt, párolt, füstölt, grillezett, panírozott, akármilyen csuda cucc, amit itt ne lehetett volna kérni.

- Nem tudom, mit vagy oda érte - csóválta a fejét Diavola. - Mondjuk, Violát körözi, az tény!

- Van dumája a csajnak, mi? - vigyorodtam el, s magam elé vettem az étlapot.

- Csak az étvágya nagyobb annál - kacsintott társam.

- Gela! Vola! - sipította valaki. Kirázott a hideg a megszólítás hallatán, de legalább egyből tudtam azonosítani az illetőt. Oda sem kellett néznem, hogy tudjam, százhúsz centinél kisebb és egy hülye sárga jószágot hurcol magával mindenfelé. Meg egy két méteres srácot.

- Viola, Ces - biccentettem feléjük, Diavola az étlapja rejtekéből tátogta, hogy „oda ne merjem hívni őket az asztalhoz, mert álmomban megfojt", de ezzel mit sem törődve intettem nekik, hogy üljenek le.

Viola olyan sebességgel vetődött be mellém, hogy a lendület továbbvitte, és az ölemben landolt, de ezzel mit sem törődve már ki is egyenesedett, s felkönyökölt az asztalra. Rövid karjával nem érte el az étlapot, de a félnéma Rio társam mellől felé nyújtotta a kívánt példányt, s maga elé is húzott egyet, hogy aztán töprengve vizsgálgassa.

- Olasz! - határozott azonnal Viola. Rio abszolút lelkesedés nélkül meredt rá. - Méghozzá spagetti, kevés fokhagymával!

Cesario felé tolta a menüt, s számomra is jól láthatóan a kínaira mutatott, valami Yao-Xing tojásra, számomra kissé bonyolult és érthetetlen az egy-két szótagos szavak nyelvtana.

- Mi bajod van a spagettivel? - kérdezte Viola, körülbelül olyan arckifejezéssel, mintha azt közölték volna vele, hogy a Mikulás márpedig nem létezik.

- Már bocs, hogy beleszólok, de neki miért kell ugyanazt ennie, mint neked? - tette fel társam a lehető legkövetkezetesebb kérdést, mire a kislány már úgy elsápadt, mintha a Húsvéti Nyuszit elütötte volna a 6:08-as aurei űrjárat, és most a szélvédőn figyelne széttrancsírozódva.

- Miért ne enné ugyanazt?

- Mert van saját akarata? - vetette fel Diavola. - Mert ez egy nemzetközi étterem, és úgy is egy helyen vagytok?

Viola elkacagta magát, nevetése csengő volt és kellemes, mint a kisgyerekeké általában.

- Ezt ti nem érthetitek meg - mondta aztán sejtelmes mosollyal.

Diavola túllépett a dolgon egy egyszerű vállvonással, és én se foglalkoztam igazán a kislány egyetlen ártatlan, mégis sokatmondó megjegyzésével. Kellemesen telt az ebédünk, Diavola görög kaját evett, én valami közép-európai különlegesség, a gulyásleves mellett döntöttem, egész jó íze volt, bár állítólag ott készítik a legjobban, ahonnan ered.

Violáéktól elbúcsúzva (ők még desszertre is pályáztak, ezzel ellentétben nekünk bőven elég volt a főétel) a Hivatal halljába értünk, ahol valami nagyon nagyot koppant. Legalábbis az én fejemben.

- Te, Diavola…

- Nahát, tökre elszoktad tőlem ezt a megszólítást! - lelkendezett társam.

- Aha - értettem egyet bizonytalanul, aztán megráztam a fejem. - Azt hiszem, rájöttem a nyitjára.

- Minek is? - érdeklődött, aztán sietve ellenőrizte küllemét a fotocellás ajtó üvegében.

- A Viola-Rio páros közös étkezései lehetne az esszé címe… - merengtem el.

- Milyen misszé? - meredt rám értetlenül.

- Fogalmam sincs - vontam meg a vállam. - Nem is fontos.

- Pedig most már érdekel. Na miért is kell állandóan ugyanazt falniuk? Mert hogy csak azért, mert Viola egy akaratos fruska, azt nem hiszem el! Ces se lehet ekkora birka! - kacagott, ahogy kiléptünk az utcára. Emberek forgatagába keveredtünk, a főtérről lemenekültünk egy szűkebb sikátor felé.

- Szerintem… - kezdtem bele, de aztán elbizonytalanodtam.

- Szerinted? - bíztatott.

- Hülyének fogsz nézni, ha ezt kifejtem.

Együttérzőn veregette meg a vállam.

- Ez az állapot lassan állandósul, tehát csak nyugodtan - mondta komoly arckifejezéssel. Nem bírtam ki vigyorgás nélkül, pedig tudtam, hogy csak újabb gúnyolódásra bíztatom vele.

- Viola és Cesario… úgy egészítik ki egymást, mint a nappal és az éjszaka, a fény és az árnyék. Viola miniatürizált kislány, Ces meg egy veszett nagyra nőtt srác. Viola maga a megtestült szócséplés, Rio képe meg szerepel a szótárban a „néma" címszónál. A képességüket is csak együtt tudják használni…

- Azaz? - kérdezett közbe türelmetlenül Diavola.

- Ők egyek, Dia. Ők egyek - mondtam még magam is kissé hitetlenül.

- És ez miért ok arra, hogy ugyanazt egyék! - fakadt ki, mire az égnek emeltem a tekintetem.

oOo

- Ő lenne a társam? - mértem végig az előttem álló lányt. Tizenöt évesnek néztem, rövid, kócos barna haja volt, világoskék szemei, rövid, kék ruhát és hosszúszárú, barna csizmát viselt, melynek szárán halványkék minták futottak. Mint egy ízlésficam.

- Igen. Angela, Diavola, Diavola, Angela - intézkedett azonnal Armbrust, s közelebb lépett egy fiatal, sötétkék hajú lányhoz, aki újdonsült társamat kísérte. Valószínűleg ő is a GU egyik ügynöke lehetett.

- Hali! - biccentett a lány, magam is kipréseltem magamból egy mosolyt és egy óvatos „üdv"-öt.

- Nos, akkor kezdjétek! - bíztatott minket a nő.

- Mit is? - néztem rá szemöldökfelvonva.

- Nem mondtam volna? - merengett el Armbrust a plafont fürkészve. - Egy párbajt kellene rögtönöznötök, csak hogy lássuk, mennyire egészítenétek ki egymást.

- Nahát, tényleg nem mondtad! - mosolyogtam rá gúnyosan.

- Kezdhetjük? - kérdezte bátortalanul Diavola.

- Tőlem… fogjam vissza magam? - ajánlottam fel előzékenyen. Négy év különbség lehetett közöttünk, s új erőmmel egyszerűen legyőzhetetlennek éreztem magam.

- Szerintem nem lesz rá szükség - mosolyodott el, majd egyszerűen semmivé vált, ahol az előbb állt, már csak a levegőt láttam.

- Hű, nem rossz. Én tudok ilyet? - néztem kíváncsian Armbrustra, ám ő csak bájolgott ott a hülye mosolyával. Pukkadna meg.

Egyszeriben tompa ütést éreztem a tarkómon, arra nem volt elég, hogy leterítsen, de azért kicsit sajgott. A magasba lendültem, s az épp manifesztálódott lányt próbáltam elkapni, ám minduntalan, hogy elértem volna, eltűnt a szemem elől. Elég soká elfogócskáztunk: az ő ütései nekem semmit nem ártottak, én pedig el sem érhettem, szóval tökéletesen kifáradtunk mind a ketten.

Fél óra bohóckodás elteltével már azt hittem, nem lephet meg, ám egyszer csak egész testemben megborzongtam, ugyanis leendő társam átcsusszant rajtam. Későbbi állítása szerint teljesen véletlenül, de én erősen feltételezem, hogy tesztelgette a képességét. Hálás lettem volna, ha nem rajtam.

- Ez remek - ismerte el a kék hajú lány, akit Armbrust többször is Mercredinek nevezett.

Egy hologram ugrott fel mellettünk, csak halkan sikoltottam fel, de azért hogy legyen egy jó indokom, hozzáteszem, hogy akkor láttam olyat először. Egy szőke hajú nő nézett le ránk.

- Nos, Eclipse igazgatóasszony, hogy tetszett a bemutató? - érdeklődött Armbrust mézédes hangon.

- Fergeteges volt, felügyelő. Azt hiszem, van két új, bevethető állapotban levő, S-osztályú ügynökünk. Mercredi, Armbrust, köszönöm a munkájukat. Küldjék az irodámba az újoncokat!


	2. II rész: TettVihar

_II. rész_

_**Tett/Vihar**_

Kinyitottam a szememet. Fehérre vakolt falú helyiségben feküdtem, a légkondícionáló csendes surrogásán kívül egyéb nesz nem zavarta a csendet. Felültem, hátamba borzasztó fájdalom nyilallt. Arcomat tenyereimbe temettem, hajamat hátrasimítottam, s mélyet sóhajtottam. Kezeimet ölembe ejtettem, a paplanon engedelmes redők jelentek meg. Körbenéztem az apró szobában. Egy kórterem?

Zúgott a fejem, minden tagom sajgott, leginkább a hátam, mintha robbantottak volna. Vagy… tekintetem a semmibe fúrtam, s hirtelen eszembe jutott a balul sikerült küldetés, az eszeveszett menekülés a rothadó csónakkal, majd a lövés… testem megremegett az emlékére is. Tehát ezért a fájdalom, értem, mindent értek.

Meghalhattam volna. Nagyon, nagyon könnyen. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy félni fogok a halálomtól. Mindig csak azokat féltettem, akik közel álltak hozzám, magamra nem is pazaroltam az idegességemet. Nahát.

És… és vajon ezek a kusza álmok?

Kurtán felkuncogtam, ahogy eszembe jutott, hogy talán életem filmje pergett le előttem, de fájt a rázó mozdulat, így inkább abbahagytam. Felemeltem jobb karomat, ahogy vártam, tű nyomán megjelenő bevérzés volt rajta. Talán infúziót is kaptam, de valószínűleg rájöttek, hogy esetemben annak nem sok jelentősége van.

Azt hiszem, belém nyomhattak valamilyen narkotikumot, csak ez magyarázhatja ezeket az emlékeket.

- Emlékek? - illetődtem meg félhangosan a saját gondolatomon. Lehetséges lenne?

Egy éve kell ebben a testben lennem, és azóta vadászom már az ilyen foszlányokra, jelenetekre a múltamból, és egy cirkáló robbanótöltetének belém csapódása és ideiglenes vízihullaság kellett hozzá, hogy végre felbukkanjanak?

Egyre homályosulnak, rohamosan tűnnek el a fejemből. Papír. Papírra van szükségem és tollra. Jobbra, majd balra fordultam, de a szobában csupán ez az egyetlen egy ágy volt.

Idegesen fészkelődtem, bele akartam kapaszkodni a megmaradt képekbe, melyek szélsebesen párologtak semmivé. Victor… Victor… mi ez a név? Kit takarhat? Jobb hüvelykujjam önkéntelenül mozdult a gyűrűs felé, mindig előjött ez a mozdulat, ha erősen koncentráltam valamire.

Egyszeriben kattant a zár, fejemet riadtan kaptam abba az irányba. Nyílt az ajtó, s Diavola dugta be sötét üstökét. Orrnyerge sötéten kéklett, mintha kapott volna egy erőset.

- Angela? - szólalt meg halkan, s rám pillantott végre. Átrohant a helyiségen, s letérdelt az ágyam mellett. - Azonnal feküdj vissza! - utasított határozottan, ezt nyomatékosítva vállamnál fogva igyekezett a rugós matracra préselni.

- Diavola, jól vagyok - intettem le mosolyogva. - Olyan vagy, mintha halálra aggódtad volna magad miattam! - fricskáztam orron, ám ahogy ránéztem, azt kellett észrevennem, hogy könnybe vannak lábadva a szemei, s ajka szinte megállíthatatlanul remeg. - Na, Diavola…

- Azt hittem, odavesztél! - omlott karjaimba zokogva, fejét ölembe hajtotta. Lapockáját dörzsölve igyekeztem megnyugtatni.

Megnyikordult az ajtó, Tweedledum lépett be rajta. Felé biccentettem, kurtán viszonozta, mellette Dee kukucskált be. Fejemmel intettem nekik, hogy menjenek ki, Diavolára való tekintettel. A lány már csak alig szipogott, arcát törölgette.

- És te hogy vagy? - kérdeztem csevegő hangon.

- Én jól - vonta meg a vállát. - Csak mikor Tweedle-ék befutottak értünk, a cirkálójuk kissé felzavarta a vizet, és egy repülő deszkadarab… - kezével orra felé legyezett.

- Juj - szisszentem fel, és majdnem megkérdeztem, hogy miért nem szívódott fel abban a pillanatban.

- De nem nagy kaland, voltaképp nem nekem vitte szét a hátam egy cirkáló töltete - tette hozzá derűsen. Elhúztam a szám.

- Mi lenne, ha a közeljövőben erre kevesebbet emlékeztetnél? - vetettem fel.

Alig mertem mozogni, még a kötéssel a mellkasom körül is. Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy… mint egy kibelezett tök? Vagy egy műanyag flakon? Mintha belül üres lennék, és kívülről tartana össze egy vékony, nagy lemezke.

- Jó, jó - egyezett bele, kivételesen nem szólt be semmi gúnyosat. Rámosolyogtam.

- Nem foglak itt hagyni, nyugi - mondtam, és igyekeztem őszintének tűnni. A lány vöröslő szemekkel nézett fel rám. Kék szemek, nagy, kék szemek… a halántékomhoz kaptam, ahogy fájdalom nyilallt bele.

- Jól vagy, Angie? - ugrott talpra egyből.

- Ne kérdezgesd már ezt állandóan, jó? - fakadtam ki. - Teljesen jól vagyok, csak egy kis fejfájás. A vízihulla-karrieremhez és a ketrechátúsághoz képest ez már semmi, azt hiszem.

Mélyet sóhajtottam, s belesüppedtem párnáim puhaságába.

- Aludnál? - tördelte ujjait zavarában Diavola.

- Igen - biccentettem, majd megpróbáltam kényelmesen elhelyezkedni, míg társam távozott a helyiségből. Megvártam, amíg bezárta az ajtót, majd lépteinek zaja is elhalt végre.

Félredobtam a takarót, lábaimmal a hűvös talajt érintettem, s felálltam. Ahogy várható volt, kissé megszédültem, de ez rögtön el is múlt. Az ágyat sietve az ablak alá húztam, s annak tetejéről, pipiskedve bámultam ki. Kolkiában voltam! Hiszen ez a GOTT kórháza.

Leszökkentem az ágyról, és az ajtóhoz sétáltam. Résnyire nyitottam ki csupán, s kikukucskáltam rajta, majd miután megállapítottam, hogy senki ÁSZ nincs a folyosón, kisétáltam.

- Hé, maga! Mit művel ott? - morrant rám egy öblös férfihang, hamarosan a hozzá tartozó test is megjelent, méghozzá egy biztonsági őr külsejével. Kezében napszakhoz egyáltalán nem passzoló zseblámpát lóbált (mentségére legyen mondva, legalább ki volt kapcsolva).

- Épp magához beszélek - feleltem a lehető legőszintébben.

- Azon kívül, úgy értem.

- Állok, lélegzem, pislogok, nézek…

- Maga most hülye vagy csak engem néz annak?

- Én tudom a választ, maga meg találja ki - rebegtettem meg szempilláimat, ám úgy tűnt, a tag megunta magasröptű párbeszédünket, mivel elég határozottan ragadta meg a karomat, sőt, vonszolni is kezdett. Azaz kezdett volna, ha nem játszom a cöveket.

Kicsit megdöbbent, hogy nem mozdultam, aztán erősebben rántott meg, majd kínjában két kézzel kapaszkodott a karomba, de csak nem jött neki össze. Oldalra biccentettem a fejemet.

- Hajlandó lenne elengedni, vagy folyamodjak fizikai erőszakhoz? - kérdeztem meg édesdeden, aztán megráztam a fejem. - Angela vagyok, S-osztályú ÁSZ, maga alulkulturált tahó, engedjen már!

Hevesen eleresztett.

- Ezt miért nem mondta korábban? - fedett meg.

- Mert nem kérdezte - világítottam rá a tényre, aztán mogorván magára hagytam.

Mezítelen talppal sétáltam végig a szürke folyosón, meg-megnézegetve a falra kitett táblákat, dohányzást, nyílt láng használatát, csipogó, füles, akármicsoda üzemi állapotát tiltottak. Mondjuk, feleslegesen, manapság már csak a leglúzerebbek dohányoznak. Például Armbrust.

Ezen a tényen annyira felderültem, hogy halkan felkuncogtam.

- Megtudhatnám, mi olyan vicces? - dörrent rám egy hang, mikor elhaladtam a sokadik beugró mellett. Csak húsz centi magasra ugrottam, s rögtön földetérés után a tulajdonos felé pördültem.

- Ó, hogy rühesednél meg! - szitkozódtam, ahogy Armbrustot felismertem. - Amúgy meg megtudhatod, rajtad röhögtem - közöltem büszkén.

- Nahát, csak úgy néha eszedbe jutok? Nem is hittem volna, hogy én is egy vagyok sok-sok gondolatod közül, Angela.

- Csak ne bízd el magad, Army, röhögtem és nem ábrándozva mosolyogtam - világosítottam fel, aztán indultam volna tovább, de újra megszólított.

- És hova tartasz éppen?

- Csak kiszellőztetem a fejem - vontam meg a vállam. És hát tényleg, rám fért!

- Veled tartok - mondta megfellebbezhetetlenül.

- Nem tartasz velem - pontosítottam. - A szellőztetéshez levegő kell, nem kátrányfüst.

- Nem terveztem rágyújtani, bár most, hogy mondod… - merengett el.

- Tőlem aztán gyújtsál, én megyek - forgattam a szememet, majd már tényleg magára hagytam. Fú, de idegesítő tud lenni a fazon!

Nyugodtan sétáltam tovább a folyosókon, a továbbiakon merengve. Vannak kiindulópontjaim! Végre megtudhatom, ki vagyok, honnan, melyik korból! Egészen kimelegedtem a gondolatra, hogy valahára valóra válhatnak legféltetebb vágyaim!

Egyszeriben egy monitor jelent meg előttem, majdnem átsétáltam rajta, de egy halk sikkantás kíséretében sikerült megállnom. Eclipse nézett rám komoran.

- Mivel jól van annyira, hogy molesztálja az őröket és kötekedjen Armbrust megfigyelővel, Angela ügynök, akár fel is öltözhetne, és társával együtt feljöhetne az irodámba.

- Értettem, főnök - biccentettem, mire a hologram eltűnt, én pedig mély sóhaj kíséretében indultam vissza a kórtermembe.

oOo

- Az operaházban! - ejtettem ölembe kezeimet, melyekben a mappát tartottam.

- Talán valami baj van az operaházzal, Angela ügynök? - nézett rám semleges tekintettel Eclipse. - Vagy még nem érzi magát elég felkészültnek egy éles bevetésre?

- Minden rendben van - legyintettem lazán, és mélyen a papírokba merültem.

- Én is így gondoltam - nyugtázta a főnök.

Fényes irodája egész kellemesnek tűnt az alkony ragyogásában. Vörössel telt meg a termetes helyiség, álomszerűen széppé téve az amúgy marhára sznob kis igazgatóit. Eclipse az asztalnak támaszkodva tartotta a szokásos rizsáját.

- Diavola ügynök, gondolom, minden érthető. Végigvizsgálja a páholyban ülőket, szépen, egyesével, lehetőleg ne vegyenek észre ebből semmit.

- Nem lesz gond, főnök - biztosította a lány.

- Helyes. Angela?

- Hm? - néztem fel.

- Minden érthető?

- Tökéletesen - biccentettem.

- Tweedledee és Tweedledum, a Placeid bolygón újra zavargások törtek ki, a kirendelt államtitkár pedig elhatározta, hogy saját maga óhajt körülnézni az állam szempontjából instabil területeken… - tért át Eclipse a következő csapatra, nekem pedig volt lehetőségem végre átolvasni az egész megbízatást.

Mikor végeztem, már Viola és Cesario volt soron, Viola eszméletlen hevesen érvelt valamilyen - számomra teljességgel érthetetlen - terv mellett. Szerencsére nem is kellett tudnom, hogy miről van szó. Diavolára néztem, és már nyitottam volna a szám, hogy hozzászóljak, ám az övé már rég nyitva volt, a szemei pedig bambán meredtek egy, az iroda bútorzatához nem szorosan kapcsolódó pontra.

Ahogy követtem a láthatatlan vonalat, melyet tekintete mutatott, Sinistra mellkasát véltem felfedezni, egy apró részletnyi porcelánbőrt a tökéletes izomzaton, melyet épp fedetlenül hagyott a hófehér ing. Megköszörültem a torkom, s a papírokra meredve szólaltam meg, épp csak olyan hangosan, hogy társam meghallja:

- Igazán szép medálja van Sinistrának, de azért örülnék, ha figyelnél arra, amit kérdezni szeretnék.

- Ho-hogy mi? - kapta felém a fejét, s fülig elpirult, pont, ahogy vártam.

- Ma este valamivel koncert előtt be kellene mennünk. Az érkező vendégeket könnyebben át tudnád nézni, azt hiszem. Meg akkor az előadás alatt észrevétlenül elintézhetjük a bandát.

- Persze, persze - bólogatott, minden idegszálával rám összpontosított. Esküszöm, zavarba jövök ilyen figyelem láttán!

- Ne felejts el elegánsan felöltözni… bár, nekem az is mindegy, ha végig játszod itt a szélként játszadozó szellemecskét, mert akkor még a ruhával sem kell bajlódnod - tettem hozzá mosolyogva.

- Elegánsan fogok felöltözni - húzta fel az orrát, majd közelebb hajolt, Eclipse folyamatos instrukciói a páratlan párosnak kellemes alapzajt adtak sugdolózásának. - Sinistra és Dex lesznek a háttércsapat.

- Mámorító - biggyesztettem le ajkamat. - Jó, az eleganciádat értem. De az ő feladatuk mi lesz?

- Ha kicsit odafigyelsz, mindjárt megtudod - kacsintott rám, aztán újfent hátra dőlt, s Sinistrát kezdte leplezetlenül stírölni. Amit meg is tehetett, hiszen a srác erősen az igazgatónőre koncentrált.

- … ha esetleg valami balul sülne el, az bizonyára fel fog tűnni - beszélt Eclipse.

- Egymást taposva menekülő tömeg és kilőtt ablaküvegek? Valószínűleg - vigyorgott Dextera.

- Ebben az esetben önök bemennek, és segítenek a lányoknak elsimítani az ügyet. Minél kevesebb civil maradjon az épületben, ez is az önök feladata. Ha viszont egészen az előadás feléig semmi ilyesmi nem történik, angolosan távoznak, akkor a lányok valószínűleg boldogultak.

- Értettük, igazgatóasszony - mondta Sinistra gépiesen.

- Remek. Akkor a megbeszélésnek vége - zárta le azon ritka tárgyalások egyikét, mikor nem csak egyetlen csapat volt jelen. Feltápászkodtam a kanapéról, kissé talán nehézkesen, persze, Diavola már a percen a srácokkal beszélgetett, s már mindenki kivonult az ajtón, mikor a felállás közepette földre ejtett papírokat felszedegettem.

- Angela ügynök, hogy érzi magát? - érdeklődött Eclipse.

- Köszönöm, asszonyom, jól vagyok - nyomtam el egy nyögést, s helyette óvatos mosolyt csaltam az arcomra. Jól vagyok ám, mennyire hogy! Ha holnap nem lesz semmilyen küldetésem, végre nekikezdek felfedni igazi valómat!

- Örömmel hallom - nyugtázta. - Mindenesetre kímélje magát, amennyiben lehetséges.

- Ha a társam ma ügyes lesz, azt fogom tenni - biccentettem, majd távoztam a teremből.

oOo

- Otthon, édes otthon, és egyéb baromságok - léptem be apró házamba, szatyromat, melyben korábbi ruházatom volt, levágtam a padlóra, ráhagyva kurta emlékezetemre, hogy mikor takarítom majd el onnan.

Éppen csizmámat próbáltam lebontani lábamról, mikor megcsörrent a telefon. Félig magas sarkúban, félig zoknis talpamon szökdécseltem el a telefonig, s megnyomtam rajta egy gombot.

- Igen - jelentkeztem be, mint udvarias hívott fél.

- Angela, segíts! - hallatszott Diavola kétségbeesett hangja.

- Mi történt? - dermedtem meg egy pillanatra.

- Szörnyűség! Katasztrófa! Borzalom!

- Mi a moszat van? - suttogtam riadtan.

- Nem tudom, mit vegyek fel! - közölte olyan hangon, mintha arra ébredt volna rá, hogy felgyújtották a házát. Amikor ő is benne van.

- Hát ez igazán rettenetes - ismertem el, s nekiálltam lecibálni magamról a másik fél lábbelit is.

- Segítened kell! - jelentette be megfellebbezhetetlenül.

- Mégpedig miben?

- Mondjuk, elkísérhetnél a legközelebbi bevásárlóközpontba. Csak egy kis shoppingolás.

A fogaimat csikorgattam, ahogy meghallottam a szót.

- Tudod, hogy gyűlölök, hm… shoppingolni.

- Viszont azt is tudom, hogy értem bármire képes vagy! - felelte nevetve.

- Ebben az esetben ócska az informátorod - állapítottam meg.

- Naa… - dorombolta.

- Diavola! - horkantam fel. - Kérd meg Sinistrát, egy oly gáláns úriember, mint ő, biztos benne lenne ilyesmiben. Egy csodás lányt bámulhat, amint az észveszejtő estélyikben pózolgat csak neki.

- Úgy gondolod? - kérdezte ellágyulva, aztán felcsattant. - Hagyjál már! És gyere! Fél óra múlva a Plaza La Americánál, értetted?

- Értettem, sajnos - sóhajtottam, aztán bontottam a vonalat.

oOo

- És neked nem kell ruha? - kérdezte társam a pénztárnál, fizetés közben.

- Nem. Van otthon egy-kettő.

- De… de az operába álomcuccok kellenek! - kacagott rám.

- Miért feltételezed, hogy az én gönceim nem azok? - mosolyogtam.

- Nem tudom - vonta össze a szemöldökét, s elvette a nagy barna papírtáskát, amiben a csillagászati értékű „álomcucc" lapult. - Még soha nem láttam, hogy te valakinek feltétlenül tetszeni akartál volna. Sőt, nem is érdeklődsz a srácok iránt… - nézett mélyen a szemembe.

- A feltételezés is sértő! - nevettem fel, s védekezőn emeltem magam mellé kezeimet. - Figyelj, csak halandók vannak a környezetünkben, az Árnyék Szakasz egyedei közül pedig egy sem az esetem. De majd csak eljön az én időm...

- Már csomó ideje együtt vagyunk, és fogalmam sincs, milyen hapsik jönnek be neked - vetette a szememre. Megvontam a vállam, s egyszeriben egy kép ugrott be, félhosszú, szőke haj, nagy, nagyon nagy, kék szemek. _Victor…_

- Mondtál valamit?

- Hogy én? - kaptam fel a fejem, aztán pirulva ráztam meg. - Nem, semmit.

- Na mindegy - legyintett a lány, s lelkesen sétált ki az épületből, már egész sötét volt, csak a hó szikrázott az utcai lámpák fényében. Télen még az Aineiason is korán sötétedik, hiába a két Nap. - Mondjuk, nem értem… szerintem Sinistra olyan pasi, hogy már szinte evidens, hogy bele van zúgva minden csaj. Meg Dex se lehet rossz parti… nem akarnál…

- Nem - vágtam közbe.

- Jól van, jól van, csak egy ötlet volt. Tök jó lenne, ha így négyen összejönnénk.

- Kinek lenne jó? - húztam el a számat.

- Hát… hát… nekem - nevette el magát.

Elnézően mosolyogtam.

- Ne haragudj, a kedvedért nem fogok belezúgni Dexterába.

- Nem haragszom - mondta szórakozottan.

Kicsit összébb vontam magamon kabátomat, hideg, metsző szél fújt, olykor-olykor maréknyi havat kapott le a lámpák tetejéről, s lelkesen szállította tova. Merengve figyeltem a tél játszi mulatozását, s mélyet sóhajtottam.

Egyszer csak Diavola a karomhoz ért.

- Nem ülünk be? - biccentett oldalra.

Felnéztem az előttünk levő üveglapra. Egy kávézó előtt álltunk, most néztem csak körül, a szél játéka egészen elvonta figyelmemet arról, hogy merre haladunk.

- Üljünk - vontam meg a vállam, majd Diavolát előre engedve sétáltam be.

Olyan érzésem volt, mintha már jártam volna itt. Ami, ugyebár, teljességgel lehetetlen, lévén, hogy még ezen a környéken sem voltam soha. Mégis… mikor leültünk az asztalhoz, s végigsimítottam a lapját… mikor kinéztem az ablakon a hóval fedett utcára… mikor megjelent a felszolgáló…

- Caprice! - suttogtam a döbbenettől kiszáradt szájjal.

- Helló! Igen… - felelte bizonytalanul. - Ismerjük egymást?

- Nem. Azaz igen. Nem tudom… - vontam össze a szemöldököm, mire a lány kicsit ledermedt.

- Izé, mit hozhatok?

- Hát én még… - kezdte volna Diavola, de rendeltem helyette is.

- Két forró csokit.

- Máris - biccentett Caprice, ám távoztakor zavartan nézett vissza a válla fölött.

- Mégis mi volt ez? - dünnyögte társam.

_Szó nélkül foglalt helyet, elé toltam egy gőzölgő csészét. Rápislogott._

_- Mi ez?_

_- Forró csoki. Hideg van odakint - feleltem az asztal lapjára tekintve._

_- Honnan tudtad, hogy eljövök? Nagyon biztos lehettél benne, ha kettőt rendeltél - nézett a könyv mellett álló üres pohárra, melyben még volt némi hab, a szívószál pedig bután lógott ki belőle._

_Újabb vállvonás._

_- Egyáltalán nem hittem, hogy eljössz, ha pedig tényleg egyedül ültem volna itt egész este, hát hidd el, megbirkóztam volna vele olvasás közben._

_- Értem - bólintott, és levette magáról kabátját. Akaratlanul is végigmértem, ahogy hátrafordult, s a ruhadarabot a szék támlájára akasztotta, zöld pulcsija meggyűrödött a testének íve mentén. - És, miről szeretnél velem beszélgetni?_

Kinyitottam a szemem, hallottam saját, ziháló lélegzetvételemet. Kezemet Diavola szorongatta, s szabályos időközönként meg is rángatta.

- Angela! Angela! Mi a fene van veled? - suttogta ingerülten.

Kirántottam kezem az övéből, s üveges tekintettel meredtem rá. _Victor Velásquez, Victor Velásquez, Victor Velásquez…_ Csak ez az egyetlen név járt a fejemben, és egy kép égett élesen az elmémbe, egyetlen kép, szőke haj, kék szemek, hidegtől kipirosodott arc…

- Itt nagyon finom a forró csoki - jegyeztem meg, szinte láttam a srác kezeit, s ahogy átfagyott ujjai a csészére kulcsolódtak, milyen szál köt hozzá, milyen kapcsolat lehetett köztünk, hogy ha gondolatára ennyire felforrósodott körülöttem a levegő?

- Jól vagy? Úgy nézel ki, mint aki szellemet látott! - mondta Diavola, s arcának komolysága kellőképp kifejezte, mennyire hülyén viselkedhettem.

- Tökéletesen jól vagyok - biccentettem, s elégedetten láttam, hogy Caprice már hozza is a rendelésünket. Rámosolyogtam, ő pedig formális biccentéssel vette ezt tudomásul. Talán… talán ő egy másik testben ismert engem. De ha… de ha én ugyanígy ismertem őt, akkor öt évnél régebb óta semmiképp sem lehetek ÁSZ!

oOo

A páholyban álltam magányosan, a korlátnak támaszkodva bámultam le a nézőtérre, s néha a színpad felé is eleresztettem egy-egy pillantást. Halványszürke ruhám lágyan omlott alá, alja épp hogy nem seperte a földet. Hajam most nem zavart, bonyolult kontyba kötve pihengetett, csupán néhány bohó tincs lógott arcomba.

Egyszeriben szövet súrlódását hallottam, zavartan pördültem meg, a páholyt a folyosótól elválasztó függöny mögül elegáns, fekete felöltőt viselő férfi lépett elő. Haja a legfeketébb volt, melyet valaha láttam, porcelánfehér arcába hulló tincsei éles kontrasztot alkottak vele. Sötét szempillái ragyogó, szikrázó bordó szemet kereteztek. Csak egy kicsit akadt el a lélegzetem.

- Elnézést, kisasszony, valószínűleg elnéztem az erkélyt, bocsássa meg tévedésemet - hajolt meg mélyen, kissé hosszúra eresztett, de eredendően rövid, tarkóját seprő haja engedelmesen követte a mozdulatot.

- Lehet, hogy csupán én voltam figyelmetlen, uram - dadogtam, mielőtt távozott volna.

- Láthatnám a jegyét, kérem? - nyújtotta előre kezét, sima, fehér tenyerét. Ám még mielőtt önkéntelenül is a rajta futó vonalakat kezdtem volna vizsgálgatni, visszahúzta, s háta mögé rejtette, zavart kacagást hallatott. - Elnézését kérem udvariatlanságomért. Nem állt szándékomban feltételezni, hogy ön téved.

S már elő is vette jegyét, hogy ellenőrizze a rajta szereplő számokat és betűket. Bambán és mozdulatlanul álltam, ahelyett, hogy magam is tettem volna valamit, csak őt figyeltem, finom benyomását és tökéletes vonásait. Kissé összerezzentem, mikor arcába omló tincsei függönye mögül pislogott fel rám mosolyogva.

- A papír szerint mégis jó helyen vagyok, és ilyen partnerrel ebben magam sem kételkedem.

Gyűlölöm a bókokat, ám erre még magam is kénytelen voltam elpirulni. Apró, szintén szürke, kivételesen magammal hozott retikülömben kezdtem kotorászni, s remegő mozdulatokkal magam is előhalásztam jegyemet. Felnéztem az apró réztáblára, mely a lefüggönyzött bejáró felett állt, s egyeztettem az előttem levő felirattal.

- Úgy emlékeztem, hogy teljesen kibéreltük ezt a páholyt, de ezek szerint mégsem - vontam meg a vállam.

- Ó, tehát kegyed nincs egyedül! - állapította meg. - Ebben az esetben sajnálom, hogy zavartam, talán a pénztárnál tudják orvosolni a problémámat, kellemes szórakozást kívánok!

És fordult, hogy távozzon, s én - magam sem tudva, miért - nem engedtem.

- Uram! Ha megbocsát… - biccentettem enyhén. - Egyelőre egyedül vagyok, és nem zavar a jelenléte. Ha csak nem kívánja feltétlenül egyedül élvezni az előadást, kérem, maradjon!

Majdnem dobtam egy hátast saját magamtól! Hogy én, Angela, akit világéletében mindenki egy modortalan nőszemélynek ismert, ilyen körmondatokat és szócséplést használjak, és egy ismeretlen gúnárnak bókoljak… ez… ez… ez egyszerűen ciki.

- Kérése igazán megtisztelő, s legyek bármilyen könnyen meggyőzhető is, maradok, ha ugyan tényleg nem bánja kegyed.

- Nyugodtan foglaljon helyet, uram - mosolyodtam el.

Ebben a pillanatban olyan érzésem lett, mintha egy kéz érintette volna a vállamat. Csöppet megugrottam a székben, szerencsére a furcsa idegen nem vette észre, szemeivel a közönség sorait pásztázta, az oly magasztos hangnemmel illetett nőszemélyről pedig tudomást sem vett. Ez, persze, jelenleg igazán nem zavart, a láthatatlan kéz ugyanis már szoknyámat rángatta, mint egy türelmetlen kölyök. Ami valójában igaz is.

- Ha megbocsát egy pillanatra… - hajoltam meg enyhén, és kisiettem a folyosóra, ahol az immár testet öltött Diavola a lehető legtelibb pofával vigyorogva várt rám.

- Fú, ennyit arról, hogy nem jönnek be neked a fickók! - lelkendezett. - Szép fogás, Angela, bár egy kicsit elvont…

- Az soha nem baj - vontam meg a vállam.

- Hány éves lehet? Húsz-huszonegy?

- Egyezzünk ki huszonnégyben - biccentettem rá.

- És milyen jó volt már ez a színpadias duma mindkettőtöknél!

- Olyan hülyén éreztem magam… - vontam össze a szemöldököm.

- Ugyan már, remek voltál! A csávó itta a szavaidat!

- Elég! - pirítottam rá Diavolára. - Bevetésen vagyunk! Számolj be, mit találtál?

- Semmit - biggyesztette le ajkait, aztán elvigyorodott. - Hátha kitör valami jó kis balhé, és akkor bejön engem megmenteni Sinistra - ábrándozott, ám szúrós tekintetemet látván elkomolyodott. - Vicc volt. Csak vicceltem.

- Elég érdekes humorod van - jegyeztem meg, aztán visszafordultam a függöny felé. - Ebben az esetben én visszaülök nézni az előadást…

- … azaz pasizni - forgatta szemeit Diavola.

- Előadást nézni - ismételtem. - Menj a színpadra!

- Mi vagyok én? - fakadt ki.

- Úgy értem, láthatatlanul. Ha baj lesz, akkor csak ott kell lennie.

- Köszi - bólogatott gúnyos mosollyal.

- Most őszintén, meg tudsz te sérülni! - csattantam fel.

- Jól van már - suttogta sértődötten, majd eltűnt. Magam félrehúztam a függönyt, s visszasétáltam székemhez. Az ismeretlen ficsúr ugyanabban a pózban ült, melyet távoztamkor öltött fel, jöttömre mégis felemelkedett.

- Kisasszony, jelenléte beragyogja a páholyt, hogy figyeljek így az énekesnőre? - mutatott a színpadon kornyikáló némberre.

- Ki is mehetek - ajánlottam fel kegyesen, de azért mosolyogva.

- Nehogy! - kacagott fel a férfi.

- Miért ne?

- Ha most távozna, soha nem tudnám meg a nevét, az pedig roppant mélyen bántana.

- A nevem érdekli? Mit kezdene a nevemmel? - ráztam meg a fejem, s az áriázó asszonyra néztem, hangja egészen betöltötte a teret, s jól esett megtörni ezt a gyönyört, jól esett belebeszélni.

- Talán addig ismételgetném, amíg majd újra nem láthatom, talán mernék többet kérdezni.

- Uram, ön igencsak zavarba hozza az ember lányát - jegyeztem meg.

Fúj, de gyűlölöm a szép szavakat! Most mégis milyen jól esett, a férfi hangja bársonyként simogatta bőrömet, bordón szikrázó pillantása át- meg átjárt, és felmelegített.

- Elnézését kérem, ha esetleg túl tolakodónak találna, rögtön visszafognám magam.

- Nem találom annak - közöltem. - A nevem pedig Angela.

- Angela - ismételte áhítattal. - Tudtam, hogy ily angyali névre számíthatok.

- És ön, uram?

- Igen, kisasszony? - hajolt közelebb, halvány illatfelhő lebegte körül, melyet csak most éreztem meg, mégis magával ragadott és mágnesként vonzott.

- Megtudhatnám az ön nevét?

Alighogy kimondtam a mondatot, valami óriási robaj váltotta fel az énekesnő hangját. A színpad felé kaptam a fejem, de csak füstöt láttam mindenfelé, talán halvány lángnyelvek is keringtek valamerre.

- Basszus! - rikoltottam fel, aztán a korlátra szökkentem, s egy pillanatig sem törődve a férfival. A mélybe vetettem magam, elegyensúlyozgattam az egy-kettőre elnéptelenedő ülések támláin, s a füstfüggönyön át láttam, ahogy egy középméretű, egész jó technológiájú batloid bukkan fel a színpad alól, deszkák repedtek, szilánkok repkedtek minden irányba. Nem vártam meg, amíg célba vesz, a következő üléssorba kézzel kapaszkodtam, onnan löktem el magam felé, lábam térdig belemélyedt a csenevész acélba, a batloid engem is magával rántva esett össze.

Kikászálódtam roncsai közül, majd körbenéztem, golyók süvítettek mellettem minden irányból, párat kikerültem, néhány eltalált, de nem érdekelt, energiadárdához gyűjtöttem erőt, a magasba emeltem, majd messzire repítettem, hogy aztán szétszakadva, több helyen, nagyobb pusztítást okozva érjen földet. A fegyverropogás megszűnéséhez ennyi elég is volt.

A sikolyok azonban nem maradtak abba, még mindig túl sok civil volt az épületben, s lángok tomboltak mindenfelé. Hol van már az a két szerencsétlen, hogy kiszállítsa innen a népeket? Fémes koppanás hangzott, ahogy lenéztem, három harmincöt milliméteres töltényt láttam, valószínűleg a testem lökte ki őket.

Fénynyaláb hasított át a lassan egészen szétfoszló gomolyagon, pont lábam előtt szakította fel a maradék épen maradt deszkapadlót. Szinte zavaró nyugalommal szökkentem fel, megkapaszkodtam a felül ívelő vörös függönyön, s egészen a karnisig másztam. Ott állapodtam csak meg, s a tetején egyensúlyozgatva néztem le a marhára feleslegesen álcát használó, a maradék füstben, porban tökéletesen látszó embercsoportra, kezükben messzevivő lézerfegyverrel.

Csak egy pillanatig merengtem, utána kezemet előretartottam, s energialabdát bocsátottam útjára, mely végigszaggatta az operaház drága bársonyüléseit, s átrongyolt az immár sikoltozó csapat tagjain is.

- Angela, vigyázz! - hallottam valahonnan Diavola hangját, majd rögtön utána a reccsenést is, a karnis eltűnt a lábam alól, s magam is zuhantam, nem sokáig; gerincemre nyomás nehezedett, szinte elnyúlt a levegőben, és már talpra is érkeztem, s kutatóan fürkésztem a nézőteret, hogy honnan érkezhetett a támadás.

Az egyik bejárónál Sinistrát és Dexterát láttam egy-egy pillanatra felvillanni, kitartóan küzdöttek egy csapat dögdroid ellen, tekintetemet továbbvive pedig a férfit láttam meg, kivel a páholyban találkoztam. A korláton állt, zsebeit magas, egyenes gallérú felöltőjének zsebeibe mélyesztette, s unott tekintettel, arcán mégis enyhe félmosollyal nézett le rám.

Hát ő lett volna a balhé főszervezője?

Ám mégis, ahelyett, hogy már szökkentem volna elkapni, vagy csupán megeresztettem volna egy energialabdát, némán, dermedve bámultam rá, egészen addig, míg nem biccentett felém, majd el nem tűnt az erkély függönye mögött.

- Fuh… - lihegte valaki mögöttem, én reflexesen ugrottam meg, pedig sejthettem volna, hogy Diavola az. - Hát ez szép volt. Az operaház, remélem, rendszeresen kap állami támogatást…

- Szerintem igen - egyeztem bele hümmögve, majd az utolsó robbanás is elhalt, melyet a másik ÁSZ-csapat keltett az utolsó biovéreb likvidálásával.

- Hát… végül is, a terroristákat el… - körülnézett, mielőtt folytatta volna -, azaz kinyírtuk - fejezte be lemondóan az események összefoglalását Diavola.

- Rossz helyen, rossz időben - vontam meg a vállam, de társam ezt már nem is hallotta, hanem a nézőtéren keresztül megindult a srácok felé.

Mélyet sóhajtottam, ahogy láttam, hogy eltűnnek a bejárati ajtón, majd megráztam a fejem. Menjenek csak… rám úgy is vár az éjjel, és ezúttal dolgom van.

oOo

Hazaérve a konyhában kezdtem el kutakodni, de rövid idő alatt rá kellett ébrednem, hogy _tényleg _semmi nem maradt benne a múltamból. Sem egy otthagyott konzerv, sem semmi más, rothadó állapotban lévő kaja.

Eszembe jutott az első éjjel, mikor magamhoz tértem, Armbrust volt itt mellettem, nem is csoda, hogy azóta idegesít a fazon. Mikor megtaláltam azokat a lapokat, egyből elszedte tőlem, és… igen, és a macskámat is ő tűntette el, merthogy kellett legyen egy macskám!

Tehát a Hivatal alapos munkát végzett, abszolút kipucolták a lakásomat, a konyhabútoron, a szobámban levő ágyon és a macskaajtón kívül mindent újonnan kellett idén beszereznem. De még mindig… tudnom kell, hogy hány év telt el!

Ha megtalálnám Victort, akkor ő biztos sokat tudna mesélni valamit rólam… már ha mondana neki valamit a külsőm. Caprice reakciója alapján valószínűleg nem sok mindent. Tehát akár igazak is lehetnének a GOTT-ügynökök testváltásáról szóló pletykák, bár én még egy ilyet sem láttam.

Na, a GOTT-ról sem ártana ám pár dolgot megtudni… amennyiben így szerzik az ügynökeiket, mint engem, teljes agymosással, akkor talán nem is olyan idilli, tiszta hely ez, mint én gondolom. Bár, soha sem gondoltam ilyesmit… állítólag egy volt S-osztályú páros pótlására kerültem ide Diavolával, két női ügynököt helyettesítünk, ám még rajtuk kívül is volt egy testvérpáros, akikről soha nem hallhattam. Vajon mégis mi az oka annak, hogy ilyen mélyen titkolják az ő történeteiket?

Túl sok kérdésem volt. Képtelen lennék aludni. Estélyimet már rég levedlettem, szakadt, véres rongyai már a kukát boldogítják, laza farmer volt rajtam meg egy kifakult pulóver, sietve kabátot kanyarítottam a vállamra, s kivetődtem az éjszakába.

Újra szakadni kezdett a hó, nekem pedig nem volt autóm. Nem mintha messze lett volna a Hivatal sötét oromként díszelgő épülete, pár percnyi sétával odaérhettem. Ha nagyon úgy hozná kedvem, esetleg Astaldóval is fuvaroztathatnám magam, de ő általában Diavola álmát vigyázza, hát a legkevéssé sem kívántam bármelyiküket zavarni.

Üres utcákon vezetett utam, néma csendjüket csak egy-egy elsuhanó autó zúgása törte meg, fülemben kicsiny száncsengettyűk bongtak, ahogy a hóban trappoltam. Egész szürkének, sőt, kéknek tűnt az éjszakában, csak akkor váltott szikrázó sárgásfehérre, mikor a Hivatal halljának fénye rávetült az üvegajtón át.

Nem haboztam belépni az ajtón, lesepertem vállamról a havat, hajamat megráztam. A portánál teljes elszántsággal Ricky és Bonita posztolt, fátyolos, álmos tekintettel néztek a semmibe. Jöttömre mégis felnéztek, biccentettem feléjük, majd lazán átszökkentem a pulton, s Bonitát kissé arrébb tessékelve kezdtem pötyögni az előtte levő billentyűzeten.

- Na… na de Angela! - fakadt ki rögtön Ricky, ám én fel sem néztem, egymás után ütöttem le a billentyűket, tízujjas vakírással, melyről újfent fogalmam sem volt, hogy hol tanultam.

- Bocsássatok meg, sziasztok - feleltem színtelen hangon.

- Mégis mit csinálsz? - érdeklődött tovább a szöszke, válaszként megráztam a fejem.

- Otthon nincs ilyesmim, máshol nem jutok közel a galaktikus világhálóhoz - magyaráztam, majd észrevettem érdeklődő pillantásaikat. - Nyugi, nem teszek semmi törvénybe ütközőt, de megkérhetnélek arra, hogy kicsit ne figyeljetek ide?

- Diszkréció? Menni fog - mosolygott Bonita, majd papírokat vett elő, s azokon kezdett valami tesztféleséget kitölteni.

- Köszönöm - nyugtáztam, s már fel is ugrott előttem az első találat Victor Velásquezről, melyet még több ezernyi kísért.

Összevontam szemöldököm, ahogy a vastag betűs részeket átfutottam, olyan címek keringtek előttem, mint „_Vége Velásquez Bonnie és Clyde-jának"_, _„Oda a páratlan páros"_, „_Kézre kerítették V. Velásquezt", „Eltűnt a magára maradt bűnözőzseni"_. És mindegyik cikkhez kép is tartozott, s mind emlékeimhez igazodva mutatta azt az ideges, kék szempárt.

Honnan a viharból ismertem én ezt az alakot!

- De helyes srác! - figyelt a vállam mögött Ricky. - Csak olyan fura a szeme…

Elmosolyodtam.

- Én épp a szemeit imádom benne - sóhajtottam mélyen.

- Hé… hiszen ez Velásquez! - csendült benne az őszinte döbbenet hangja. - Miért érdekel?

- Izé… szeretem a bűnügyi sztorikat - vágtam rá bizonytalanul. - Te… te tudsz róla valamit?

- Persze! Hiszen az ő és menyasszonya sztorija bejárta az Univerzum ezen szegletét! - nevetett fel. - Volt egy csaja, már nem emlékszem a nevére, lányokat nem igazán jegyzek meg… szóval, vagy fél éven keresztül egy csomó lehetetlen lopást és ilyesmit végeztek el, mikor kinek a megbízására, a rendőrség pedig egyszerűen nem akadt a nyomukra. Ám egyszer a csaj eltűnt az egyik balhé után, Velásquez meg szinte megszűnt létezni, róla sem hallottak már régóta semmit.

- Nagyon érdekes - ismertem el, és nagyot nyeltem. - Köszi szépen, csak ennyit akartam megnézni.

oOo

_- Feltörted, kicsim?_

_- Fel, drága, fel - bólogattam, s megigazítottam a fülesemet, hogy jobban halljak. - Nyithatom már az ajtót, vagy még…_

_- Húsz másodpercet kérek! - válaszolt, mielőtt végigmondhattam volna a kérdést. Imádom ezt a pasast! - Nyithatod._

_Felálltam a hűvös, sima márványpadlóról, melyen eddig térdeltem, s nekifeszültem a fémlemezes ajtónak. Nyikorogva engedett._

_- Bakterház, ennyit költenek a hiper-szuper védelmükre, és csesznek megolajozni egy ajtót? De gáz!_

_- Az még eszedbe sem jutott, hogy a nyikorgó ajtó grátisz ébreszti az őröket, ugye? - szólalt meg mézes hangon Victor. _

Folyamatos csörgés ébresztett fel, zihálva ültem fel, hátamba belenyilallt a fájdalom, még mindig annak az átkozott töltetnek a hatása! Vakon csápoltam, mire végre eltaláltam a megfelelő gombot.

- I-igen? - suttogtam alig hallhatóan.

- Szia, tök jó volt az este, a srácokkal beugrottunk még kajálni egy étterembe, annyira jófejek! - hadarta egy nagyon lelkes hang.

- Ki a bánat az? - nyöszörögtem fáradtan.

- Diavola vagyok, a társad, már évszázadok óta, tudod… - felelte gúnyos éllel, majd lazán folytatta. - Csomót dumáltunk, te is szóba kerültél, nem is gondolnád, miket mondtak rólad a fiúk!

- Mi a viharról beszélsz? - fúrtam a párna alá a fejemet.

Diavola drága, nem is sejtenéd, hogy alig egy éve vagyunk társak…

- Hát Sinistráról meg Dexteráról! Nem egyértelmű?

- Ezek szerint nem…

- Fú, na jó, látom, nem vagy igazán csúcsformában.

- Köszi, hogy közölted, nem hagynál inkább aludni? - morogtam.

- Aludni? Fél tíz van!

- Tökéletes idő az alvásra - szögeztem le.

- Na, azt már nem! Gyere be a Hivatalba, papírmunka vár ránk, egyeztetni kell a hullák számát - csevegett fesztelenül az áldozatokról. Néha nagyon fura a csaj.

- Kezdd el nélkülem, fél óra múlva ott vagyok én is - mondtam, aztán már tényleg bontottam a vonalat.

Lassú, nehéz mozdulatokkal keltem fel, majd nagyjából ugyanolyan erővel álltam be a zuhany alá. Bonnie… tehát én lettem volna Victor Velásquez tettestársa. _… Ő és menyasszonya sztorija bejárta az Univerzum ezen szegletét! _Megdermedtem egy pillanatra.

Menyasszony? Én? Valakinek a menyasszonya?

Lábaim összecsuklottak alattam, lecsúsztam a nedves padlóra, a víz csak folyt rám szakadatlanul. Jobb hüvelykujjamat gyűrűsujjamhoz érintettem… tehát itt egykor egy gyűrű is volt. Méghozzá olyan gyűrű, amilyet csak Victor adhatott, a kék szemű, szőke lovag. A csendes, hallgatag Victor, aki olykor őrült is tudott lenni. Victor, akit úgy szerettem… tudom, hogy szerettem. Éreztem, ahogy szívem gyorsabban kezdett verni, az arcomon végigcsorgó vízbe pedig könny vegyült.

Nekem volt valakim! Volt valakim, a Hivatal pedig kérdés nélkül elvette tőlem! Hány biztos pont lehetett még az életemben, melytől megfosztott a GOTT?

… Meg kell találnom Victort. Ha… ha meg tudnám neki magyarázni, hogy élek, hogy itt vagyok… talán visszakaphatom őt, és vele együtt mindazt, amit az élet jelentett számomra. Fenébe a GOTT-tal, fenébe a Hivatallal!

Feltápászkodtam a talajról, elzártam a csapokat, sietve megtörölköztem, s felöltöztem. Céljaim voltak, értelme ennek a mindennapi, fránya életnek. Az lehetek, aki egykor voltam, és most nem késlekedhetek!

oOo

- Jake, Jake, nem hiszem el, hogy nem lehet itt rendet rakni… így várod a vendéget? - méltatlankodtam mosolyogva, ahogy beléptem a leginkább kuplerájra emlékeztető lakásba. A fekete férfi elmosolyodott, fehér fogsora világított a sötétben.

- Szia, Angie - lökött arrébb egy nagyobb újsághalmot. - Tudod, hogy csak az vendég itt, aki üzleti ügyben jött, az meg ne kössön bele abba, hogy élek.

- Ó, ezt vegyem felháborodott kritikának? - emeltem meg a szemöldököm.

- Nyugodtan annak veheted - röhögte el magát, majd egy széket is felszabadított a számomra, s hellyel kínált. - Na, mi van, gondolom, te sem teázni jöttél.

- Jól látod a helyzetet - néztem mélyen az informátor szemébe, ahogy helyet foglalt velem szemben.

- De, Angie drága, miért nem használod a Hivatal oly megbízható hírforrásait? - vigyorgott.

- Mert a Hivatal nem mindig akarja velem közölni a híreit - feleltem. - Keresek valakit.

- És mégis kit, ha szabad tudnom?

Válasz helyett az asztalra röktem egy barna papírtáskát, majd ráböktem. Jake vállvonogatva kukkantott bele, majd kihúzta az első kezébe akadó pénzköteget.

- Szép összeg! Gondolom, nagy kutya kell.

- A legnagyobb.

- Mégpedig?

- Victor Velásquez - mondtam, hangom üresen koppant, hosszú csend követte.

Az informátor megvakarta a tarkóját.

- Miért kell neked ő? Már nem jártas a biznisszben.

- Nekem nem a tolvaj Velásquez kell, hanem Victor - szögeztem le.

- Oké, cica, megtalálhatom neked. Mennyi idő alatt?

- Ma látni akarom.

Elismerően füttyentett egyet.

- Hát jó. Ráállítok egy pár embert, csak neked, mert haver vagy, oké?

- Oké, Jake - ráztunk kezet, majd felálltam.

- Már mész is? - pislogott rám.

- Dolgozom, Jake. Tudod, egyesek nem csak ráállítanak egy-egy embert a problémára - mosolyogtam, majd választ sem várva távoztam tőle.

Ma még visszajövök. És Victor elérhetőségével fogok távozni.

oOo

- És nem volt semmilyen gyanús egyén a helyszínen? - érdeklődött Eclipse. Diavola, ki eddig a falon függeszkedő három férfiportrét figyelte, már épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy bizonyítsa új életre kelt figyelmét, ám erre lehetőséget sem adva szólaltam meg előtte:

- Nem - mondtam komolyan, pedig eszembe ötlött közben a férfi képe, aki mellettem ült.

- És… ő nem volt a közelben? - nyújtott elém egy lapot Eclipse, az elmémben levő arcot mutatva, testtel együtt, mögötte utcai életkép, ő maga az út porát fürkészte, bordón szikrázó szemeibe esett a lehető legmélyebb fekete haja. Nem hiszem, hogy ezt valaha is mondtam volna férfira, de ő… ő gyönyörű volt.

- Ki ez? - kérdeztem válasz helyett, ismét megelőzve Diavolát.

- Egy, a semmiből felbukkant férfi. Senki sem tudja, mik a céljai, ám a lehető legtöbb helyen, ahol valami nem mindennapi esemény történik, felbukkan ő maga is, anélkül, hogy gyanúba keveredne, vagy tényleg bámi köze legyen a dolgokhoz.

- Neve? - kérdeztem fesztelenül.

- Alexandernek nevezik. Csak egyszerűen Alexendernek. Biztos, hogy nem látták?

- Hát… - kezdte volna társam, de újfent félbeszakítottam.

- Nem.

- Rendben - válaszolta kis szünet múlva, mélyen a szemembe nézve Eclipse.

Álltam tekintetét, hosszan, nagyon hosszan. Eltelhetett tíz másodperc, de akár öt perc is. Abból a türkiz szempárból mégis képtelen voltam kiolvasni, hogy mit keresek én itt, és miért vette el tőlem a GOTT az igazgatóasszony vezetésével a vőlegényemet.

Valószínűleg múlhatott az idő, mert Diavola torokköszörülésére kaptam csak fel a fejemet. Eclipse ránézett, és elmosolyodott.

- Vonuljanak vissza az irodájukba, Diavola és Angela ügynökök!

Mindketten felálltunk, s enyhén meghajoltunk. Némán távoztunk a főnök irodájából, s megcéloztuk saját kis helyiségünket, hogy aztán ott papírok halmába temetkezve szenvedhessünk majd hülye szócsépléssel egy olyan esetről, melyet már mindenképpen hallott hatszor a tisztelt főnökasszony.

oOo

- Angela! Angela! - szólt utánam valaki a folyosón, szürke arccal fordultam meg.

- Eclair?

A hangom kellőképp tükrözte a hangulatomat, ám a lányt nem zavarta, nyugodtan állt meg előttem, kicsit le kellett hajtanom a fejem, hogy a szemébe tudjak nézni. Azok a sötét, kék szemek a lehető legteljesebben elütöttek vörös hajától, s ruhája is ezt a kaotikus színösszetételt tükrözte.

- Hogy vagy? Minden rendben van veled? - érdeklődött kedvesen.

- Meg… megvagyok - hagytam rá, ajkam kicsit megremegett.

Engem kihasználtak! Megloptak!

- Örülök neki - mosolyodott el, majd karon ragadott, és húzni kezdett maga után. - Mégis olyan elveszettnek tűnsz! Nem lenne kedved lejönni velünk a menzára? Tegnap egész jó volt a kaja, hátha most is alkottak valami finomat!

- Én… én nem vagyok éhes… de, igazán köszi - préseltem ki magamból.

Victort akarom! Látnom kell őt! Egy évig éltem úgy, hogy csak a lelkem mélyén éreztem egy űrt, de hiányzott, hiányzott, keservesen hiányzott!

- Mondd… jól vagy? Annyira fehér az arcod… - állt meg egy pillanatra.

- Eclair… sajnálom - mondtam neki, majd elszakítottam magam tőle, szaladtam, szaladtam, egészen a legközelebbi helyiségig, ahol megállhattam, ez pedig a női mosdó volt.

Bevetettem magam az első fülkébe, a lehajtott fedélre telepedve kezdtem el zokogni, belerúgtam a falba, egyszer, kétszer, az erős fém csak kicsit horpadt meg hatalmamtól. Nem, nem, nem… zihálva vettem a levegőt, túl kevés volt, túl kevés volt, a veszteség túl sok, rengeteg kín, szörnyű fájdalmak…

Két perc kellett, hogy megnyugodjak, halkan szipogtam még, majd zavartan másztam ki az apró kabinból. Megálltam a tükör előtt, vöröslő szemeimet figyeltem, zilált külsőmet. Nagy gonddal mostam meg kezeimet, majd megtámaszkodtam a mosdókagylón, újra a tükörbe néztem… s a sajátom mögött egy másik alakot véltem felfedezni.

- Maga… - suttogtam halkan.

- Angela, nem is gondoltam volna, hogy ön is egy a GOTT üdvöskéi közül. Bár kétségtelen, az ő szépségük a kegyedéhez képest illendően kopár - mondta a férfi, s nem mozdult mögülem, csak az ajtónak támaszkodva álldogált.

- Ez a női mosdó, kedves Alexander - figyelmeztettem, s egy törlőkendővel megszárítottam a kezeimet. A férfi elmosolyodott.

- Látja, kedves, még ily modortalanságot is megkockáztattam, hogy láthassam önt.

- Gondolom, nem épp erre a látványra számított - jegyeztem meg. - De a legmélyebb sajnálattal közölhetem, hogy ritkán szoktam ragyogni a boldogságtól.

- Ugyan, Angela kedves - legyintett, s bordó szemei vidáman csillogtak. - Állandóan vidám embereket látni mindenhol, mert minden ezt sugallja, légy boldog, örülj a mának és egyéb baromságok. Pedig néha az összetört emberek sokkal érdekesebbek.

- Beszéltem már összetört emberekkel. Fájdalmas és kínzó volt. Egyáltalán nem érdekes - szögeztem le, s még mindig nem fordultam a férfi felé, csak a tükörben figyeltem arcát.

- Nekem kegyed felettébb érdekesnek tűnik.

- Ez igazán hízelgő, uram, ám nekem van valakim. Azaz… talán csak volt.

- És mikor derül fény a helyes válaszra? - érdeklődött.

- Talán ma délután - feleltem, mire enyhén megemelkedett egyik szemöldöke.

- Esetleg megtisztel kegyed azzal, hogy személyemmel is megosztja azt?

- Tartson velem, Alexander. Legalább addig is védve van az épület minden bajtól, melyet nemes személye magával vonz - mondtam színtelen hangon, mire ő csengőn felkacagott.

- Úgy gondolja? És mit tesz akkor, ha nem én vonzom a bajt, hanem a baj engem?

- Akkor a lehető legalkalmasabb személy közelében tartózkodik, uram. Jöjjön - intettem felé.

oOo

- Ki ez a férfi? - érdeklődött Alexander.

- Egy informátor. Hírkereskedő. Hívja, ahogy tetszik - vontam meg a vállam, ahogy újra bekopogtam. Továbbra sem jött semmi válasz.

- Szerény véleményem szerint jelenleg nem tartózkodik itthon - jegyezte meg.

- Azt majd meglátjuk - érintettem meg a kilincset. - De ha mégis itthon van, nem vállalom a kártérítést, az biztos - ráztam meg a fejem, majd a gyenge fém egy pillanat alatt vörösen izott fel, s azon nyomban el is olvadt.

- Szép trükk, kisasszony, szép trükk - ismerte el Alexander.

- Uram, nekem nem úgy tűnt, mintha ön híján lenne ilyesmi trükköknek - kötöttem bele, ahogy belöktem az ajtót, ám következő elmés feleletét már nem vártam meg, hanem beléptem, s körülnéztem az apró helyiségben.

Félig megégett, félig széttépett papírcafatok halma hevert szerte a padlón, felborongatott és összetört bútorok akadályozták a haladást. A falon lövések nyomai, a padlón egy magányos géppisztoly.

Bennem akadt a lélegzet.

- Istenek, Jake… - nyögtem fel, majd átsiettem a konyhába, ott is hasonló felfordulás várt, a szekrény ajtai félig leszakítva fityegtek, a tányérok és poharak szilánkjai recsegtek a talpam alatt. - Jake! - kiáltottam, hangom élesen koppant a falakon, majd azon nyomban elhalt.

A fürdő felé indultam, szemem sarkából még feltűnt, ahogy Alexander papírdarabokat gyűjtöget a mocskos padlószőnyegen heverő szemétkupacból, de már be is rontottam az ajtón, mielőtt megkérdezhettem volna, hogy mit talál olyan érdekesnek.

A csempén odaszáradt vérfoltok díszelegtek torz mintában, a tükör pókhálószerű repedései ezerszer tükrözték vissza kétségbeesett arcomat. A vöröslő zuhanyfüggönyhöz léptem. Remegő kézzel érintettem meg a szélét, majd egyetlen mozdulattal rántottam félre, hogy aztán döbbenten álljak a látvány előtt.

- Jake…

A fekete férfi nyugodt pózban ült a kádban, víz helyett saját vére ölelte körbe, arca nem tükrözött semmilyen érzelmet, a halottak tökéletes, kifejezéstelen ábrázatát viselte csupán. Remegő térdekkel hátráltam ki a fürdőből, nem is figyelve ideiglenes partneremet tántorogtam ki a lépcsőház folyosójára. Meg kellett kapaszkodnom a falban.

- Angela… - hallottam magam mögül a férfi továbbra is nyugodt hangját.

Nem válaszoltam, csupán némán bámultam az előttem lebegő semmit.

- Angela, ez talán érdekelné - nyújtott elém egy hevenyészett, cafatkákból álló papírlapot, melyet csak keze fogott össze.

Hangtalanul kezdtem olvasni a rajta álló szöveget… nekem címezte Jake, és Victorról írt. _Minden hétköznap 19.23 és 19.28 között átvág ezen az utcán, hacsak nem jött közbe valamilyen rendhagyó dolga…_

- Angela? - szólított meg Alexander, mire végre ráfókuszáltam az arcára.

- Tudja, ki tette ezt, uram? - suttogtam rekedten.

Szó nélkül bámult rám.

- A Hivatal. Tudom, hogy ők tették - ráztam meg a fejem, és szédelgő léptekkel indultam lefelé a lépcsőn. - Nem akarják, hogy találkozzam ezzel az emberrel.

- És kegyed akar vele találkozni?

- Én találkozni fogok vele, bármilyen áron. Nekem látnom kell őt… - szorítottam össze szemeimet, ha Jake meghalt azért, hogy én megtaláljam Victort, akkor meg _kell _keresnem!

- Ki lenne ez az úriember? - érdeklődött Alexander, ahogy kiléptünk az épületből.

- Victor Velásquez… ő a vőlegényem - közöltem szárazon.

oOo

Ő volt az!

Bármennyire is megváltozott, én megismertem, szívem dörömbölve kezdett lüktetni, ahogy lépteit figyeltem.

Pedig borzasztóan másnak tűnt: egykori daliás alakja valamennyire összeaszott, haját pedig röviden, zselézve hordta. Csak azok a nagy kék szemek maradtak ugyanolyanok, mint voltak. Annyira ő volt az, annyira ő, aki úgy hiányzott, aki a vőlegényem volt, és örök szerelmet esküdött nekem!

És annyira nem volt egyedül.

Mosolyogva vezetett egy fekete, egészen halvány zöld szemű lányt… Terryt.

Szám egészen kiszáradt, szememből azonban nem eredtek meg a várható könnyek, csak égett, izzón égett a fájdalomtól. Ellöktem magam az utcai lámpától, ahol eddig álltam, s megindultam felé, nyomomban Alexanderrel, végig a járda repedéseit figyelve. Csupán akkor néztem fel, mikor mellé értem, éreztem, hogy tekintetemben gyűlölet és kín lobog, mégis sikerült elkapni pillantását, s a magaméba mélyeszteni. Egészen addig bámultam, míg el nem mentem mellette, arcán meglepetés áradt szét, ám a lány erősebb szorítására ez el is illant, s ő újra vidáman ragyogott.

Így ígértél nekem örök szerelmet? Hogy ha eltűnök az életedből, éveken belül… éveken belül összejössz azzal, ki egykor az egyik legkedvesebb barátnőm volt?

Megálltam. Az utca láthatatlanná vált számomra, kezeim ökölbe szorultak, sötétség, mérhetetlen sötétség telepedett rám, ürességet éreztem, olyan ürességet, mely még soha nem kerített hatalmába.

- Angela? - szólított meg Alexander egyszer, kétszer, háromszor… nagyon sokszor.

Lehunytam a szememet. Szél támadt, borzasztó szél, kabátomba, hajamba tépett bele, s nem figyeltem az idő múlását, eltelhetett ugyanúgy fél perc, mint fél óra is, nem gondolkodtam, csak az ösztönök diktálták folyamatosan, hogy mi legyen a következő lépésem, pillanatról pillanatra fokozódott bennem a harag és a düh, a gyűlölet és a méreg.

Mikor felnéztem, már üres volt a környék. Megfordultam, s mélyen a férfi szemébe néztem. Lángolt a tekintetem, ám Alexander állta, tűrte, s nyugodtan pillantott vissza rám.

- Alexander… örülök, hogy találkoztunk - mondtam szívélyes hangon, majd magára hagytam az éjszakában, lépéseimet nem kísérte másik, egyedül voltam, oly egyedül, mint még soha ebben az életben.

oOo

Kabátomat elhagytam valahol egy kereszteződésnél, fekete alapon fehér, függőleges csíkos, ujjatlan-vállatlan felsőmben, sötétzöld, rövid szoknyámban vágtam át a városon, az emberek megbámultak, olcsó halandók, kit érdekelnek? Erős vagyok, hatalmam van, a szavaim megfellebezhetetlenek, senki nem állhat az utamba!

A visszafogott derű kifejezésével arcomon léptem be a Hivatal épületébe. Legnagyobb szerencsémre, a portán ezúttal is Ricky és Bonita állt, minden eddigi tervezgetésem kudarcba fulladt volna, ha Eclair és Lumiere posztolnak itt.

- Sziasztok! - köszöntem rájuk mosolyogva, közben azon merengtem, hogy vajon ők mennyire részesülnek majd bosszúmból. - Használhatnám megint a rendszert?

- Szia, Angie! - villantott felém egy mosolyt Ricky.

- Szia, persze - biccentett Bonita, aztán arca kissé megnyúlt. - Te jó ég, nem fagytál meg odakint?

- Egyáltalán nem - kacsintottam rá, aztán szélsebesen kezdtem ütni a billentyűzetet.

Szerencsére nem kellett újfent diszkrécióra kérnem őket, már anélkül is elfordultak a monitor felől, én pedig résnyire szűkült szemekkel léptem be a GOTT biztonsági hálózatába, s ugyanilyen nyugalommal iktattam ki a harmadik, a hetedik, a tizennegyedik, a tizenötödik, a huszonegyedik és a huszonkilencedik emeleten a felvevőrendszert.

Sietve kiléptem, s valami abszolút értelmetlen oldalt hoztam elő, aztán szomorú sóhajjal pillantottam az órámra.

- Sajnos, nincs több időm, vár rám némi meló - ráztam a fejem lemondóan, mire a lányok búsan bólogatva nyugtázták, hogy hát igen, nehéz az élet a Hivatalnál. Mindenesetre a lehető legkevésbé sem bánták, hogy végre elhúzok onnan, és igazság szerint nekem sem esett nehezemre végre elszabadulni a lépcső felé.

Tíz percem van. Addig a kamerák teljesen vakok lesznek hat emeleten, s még nem is fog gyanút fogni senki. Ha pedig mégis, akkor először a portán fog szétnézni. A huszonegyedik emelet nyitva áll előttem, s az adattár csak rám vár.

Felérkezvén nem sokat küszködtem a kóddal, szerencsére egy-két csellel ezt is megtudtam, sietve robbantam be az ajtón, majd megtámadtam az Árnyék Szakaszt hirdető szekrénykét. A régimódi fiókot kihúzva tucatnyi apró videódokumentumot találtam, lapnyi adattárolók régi és új ügynökökről egyaránt. Vajon miért nem jutott korábban eszembe, hogy ide jöjjek?

Végre rábukkantam saját nevemre, s nem is késlekedtem megnyitni a fájlomat.

**Angela**

Nem nő

Kor:19

Besorolás:S

Védelmező:Astaldo

Hajó:Nessa

Partner:Diavola (15)

Különleges képesség:Vihar

_330. október 28-án Dextera és Sinistra (S-osztályú ÁSZ-ügynökök) a parancsnak megfelelően a Hivatal épületébe szállították született Lucia Cortez Olanót, 19 éves, a kolkiai Tolkien Tudományegyetem első éves csillagközi kommunikáció szak hallgatóját, a galaxisszerte körözött Victor Velásquez társnőjét._

_Nevezett személy L. Cortez a Globális Kereskedelmi és Ellenőrzési Hivatal egyik kiszemeltje volt a már régóta hiányos ÁSZ-osztagnak, az egykori Alv-Dvergr (S-osztály) páros pótlására. Alv és Dvergr ügyéről nem teszünk említést, mint ahogy a feledés homályába kénytelen veszni Sententia és Validus ügynökök sorsa is._

_L. Cortez 311. május 31-én született az aineiasi Kolkia városában, egyszerű polgárcsalád (apja aineiasi, anyja a Liquor bolygóról származik) gyermekeként. Iskoláit a kolkiai Washington Elemi Iskolában, majd az Orwell Gimnáziumban végezte, kitűnő tanulmányi eredménnyel. 3129-ben jegyezte el Velásquez, akkor még törvénytisztelő állampolgár. Két hónap után került sor első közös bevetésükre, melyet három hónapon belül kilenc másik követett, s fél év alatt közel harminc különböző törvényszegésre került sor._

_L. Cortezra remek képességei miatt esett a választás, ám a GOTT ajánlatát elutasította, a Hivatal (és vele az Unió) pedig kénytelen volt keményebb eszközökhöz fordulni. Nevezett személy emlékeit habozás nélkül törölték, már első alkalommal felismerhetetlenségig új testet kapott, képességei az éppeni szükségnek megfelelően az erő és sebesség megnövelésén túl az energiája fegyverként való felhasználását is lehetővé tették._

_Mint kirendelt megfigyelő, lakhelyéből minden múltjára emlékeztető részletet eltűntettem. Figyelmetlenségem okán már az első éjjel közel kerültem a leleplezéshez, az ágy alatt maradt történelem jegyzeteknek (itt meg kell említenem, hogy ezért a botlásért a kisasszony rendetlensége is épp olyan felelős itt, mint jómagam), majd egy hirtelen felbukkanó, s L. Cortez számára valamiért az emlékek között megmaradt macskának köszönhetően. A macskát egy kolkiai családnál helyeztem el, miután a bőröndömet kissé szűkösnek találta._

_Két hét elteltével fejeztem be munkámat L. Cortez (azaz Angela) mellett._

_Jelentés vége._

_Kolkia, 330. november 11._

_Armbrust felügyelő_

_(Globális Unió kirendelt megfigyelője)_

- Rohadnál meg, Armbrust - suttogtam némán magam elé. Lucia Cortez Olano… hát ez lennék én. Az irat végeztével egy kép ugrott elém, mostani valómat ábrázolta: egészen világoskék haj, sárga szemek, kissé kifejezéstelen arc; majd ezt nyomban felváltotta egy számomra szinte idegen fotó. Szőke haj, zöld szemek… én voltam az.

Ideges mozdulattal kapcsoltam ki az adathordozót, s visszatettem a helyére. Tekintetem egy néven akadt meg: _Diavola_. Talán… talán őt is érdekelné a múltja? Kivettem az ő adatait is, és az olvasásba merültem.

oOo

Nyikorogva nyílt az ajtó. Az iroda teljesen üres volt, és a legmélyebb sötétség uralkodott odabent. Eclipse ezek szerint már hazahúzott. Arcomon elégedett mosoly terült szét. Uh, mekkora öröm lesz látni, ahogy a némber uradalma úgy omlik össze, akár egy kártyavár!

Felkattintottam a villanyt, szikrázó fényesség lett úrrá a helyiségen. Odasétáltam az asztalhoz, végighúztam rajta ujjaimat, majd levetődtem az igazgatói fotelba, s az ablak felé fordultam. Igazán remek innen a kilátás. Kolkia éjszakai fényei alig-alig érnek fel ide, mégis… csodálatos.

Sietve tollat kaptam fel, s az asztalon levő noteszre firkantottam pár szót, majd felálltam, s a túloldalra sétálva hívtam először Dexterát.

Pár pillanatot kellett csak várnom, míg arca megjelent a hologramon.

- Angela? Mit akarsz? - kérdezte kábán, meztelen felsőtesttel, csupán egy takaróval fedve.

- Szia, Dex! - mosolyogtam rá. - Vészhelyzet van, találkoznunk kellene…

- Ho-hogy nekünk? Találkoznunk kellene? - röhögött fel, majd elkomolyodott, mikor látta, hogy nem osztom lelkesedését. - Mikor? Hol?

- Az operaházban, a színpad mögött. Nyomokat találtam - mondtam komolyan, aggódó arckifejezéssel.

- Most azonnal?

- Igen - biccentettem, majd bontottam a vonalat, s azon nyomban új számot hívtam.

Jó tíz percet töltöttem még az irodában, s mikor végre ott hagyhattam, még egy pillantást vetettem az asztalon levő papírra, és a rajta szereplő mondatra: „_Soha nem leszek angyala senki álnok istennek_."

oOo

- Angela? - szólalt meg Dextera, megfordultam, és mosolyogva néztem rá.

- Szia, Dextera - mondtam, s arcom önkéntelenül megrándult.

Egész élénken élt bennem az az autós emberrablás.

- Na, mi van? Mit találtál? - érdeklődött éber arckifejezéssel.

Hátam mögött összekulcsoltam kezeimet, s elmélkedve emeltem fel a fejemet, ráérős léptekkel kerültem meg a srácot.

- Ezt nagyon bírom benned, Dextera…

- Miről beszélsz? - vonta össze zavartan a szemöldökét, de nem fordult utánam.

- Első a munka. Akár az éjszaka közepén is felkelthet az ember, és képes vagy egyből erre koncentrálni. Ez becsülendő - ismertem el.

- Mi a frászról beszélsz, Angela?

- Ne nevezz így! - rikoltottam rá, s még abban a pillanatban tarkójának szegeztem a pisztolyomat. Egyszerre megdermedt a teste. - Amint megmozdulsz, lövök. Ez egy Magnum 375-ös. Elviszi a fél koponyádat, még a nanorobotok sem mentenek meg a haláltól - suttogtam alig hallhatóan.

- Mi… mi a fenét művelsz, Angie? - kérdezte, s kissé értetlenül nevetett.

- Nem vagyok Angie - feleltem halkan, s erősebben fejének nyomtam a fegyver csövét. - És nem is leszek az már soha többé. Te szemétláda! - köptem.

- Ho… Ó. Az emlékeid - világosodott meg egyszeriben.

- Ó. Azok - értettem egyet, és az égnek emeltem a tekintetemet. - Tudod, kedves Dextera, volt nekem egyszer egy vőlegényem…

- Victor Velásquez - vágta rá egyből.

- Juj, de okos fiú vagy! - ismertem el, majd erősen tarkón vágtam a pisztollyal, hogy egyből elterült a padlón. Nem késlekedtem azon nyomban rászegezni a fegyvert, mondókámat ordítva folytattam. - És ennek ellenére semmi ellenvetésed nem volt az ellen, hogy tönkre tedd egy másik emberi lény életét! Rohadék! - rúgtam bele egyet, arrébb gurult, majd lassú mozdulatokkal feltápászkodott, nem is próbált ellenállni. - Mindent tönkretettetek!

- És most mit tervezel? - egyenesedett fel végre. - Bosszút? Megölsz mindenkit?

- Ahogy mondod - sziszegtem. - Pusztuljon a GOTT! Pusztuljon mindenki, aki valaha ártott nekem!

- Önző ribanc - hagyta rám, mire ellőttem a térdkalácsát. Felnyögött, lába megbicsaklott, de csak állva maradt, homloka egészen izzadni látszott.

- Ez állítólag nagyon tud fájni - merengtem el félhangosan. - Szerinted?

- Dögölj meg - suttogta.

- Nem ez a helyes válasz - csóváltam meg a fejemet. - Nos, Dextera, veled kezdem. Ezt veheted egész nagy megtiszteltetésnek is. Csak azért nem Eclair az első, mert őt sajnos még magamnál is erősebbnek tartom, és még nem találtam ki, mit kezdjek vele. De nyugalom, ezen az éjszakán még rá is sor kerül.

- Mondtam a főnöknek, hogy rossz választás vagy… - sziszegte.

- És milyen igazad volt! - álltam elé, a Magnum csövével felemeltem az állát. - Kár, hogy nem hallgattak rád, ugye, te is sajnálod már?

- Amint új testet kapok, az lesz az első, hogy megöllek, érted? - kérdezte.

- Megértettem - léptem hátra, majd két lövést adtam le a bordái közé.

Teste koppanva hullott a padlóra, s egyre növekvő vértócsa vette körbe. Viszlát, Dex.

oOo

- Mi… mit tettél? - hördült fel egyszeriben Tweedledee, mellette Tweedledum sem látszott már egészen úgy, mintha tökéletesen jól érezné magát.

Elmosolyodtam, és felálltam az asztaltól.

- Ez egy egészen gyorsan ölő méreg. Azt hiszem, két hónappal ezelőtt szerezhettem be, akkor úgy tűnt, feleslegesen - sóhajtottam elmerengve.

Tweedledum köhögve borult az asztalra.

- Tudtátok, hogy a kávé tökéletesen elfedi a mérgek ízét? Egyszerűen fenséges, nem? - hajoltam egész közel Dee-hez, s rámosolyogtam. - Ezt egy könyvben olvastam, még amikor éltem. Sajnos, nem emlékszem a címére, de ha végre eszembe jut, majd megint átfutom az emléketekre, oké?

- Miért? - suttogta szinte hangtalanul Tweedledee, szemében a harag dübörgött.

- Ó, hogy miért? - kacagtam fel tébolyult hangon. - Ez a kérdés mozgatta előrébb az emberiséget évszázadokon, évezredeken keresztül. Ám engem már ez abszolút nem érdekel. Titeket se érdekeljen, nektek már úgy is mindegy, majd egy új testben ráértek ezen merengeni - vontam meg a vállam.

- És… és mi lesz a hálával? - hörögte Tweedledum.

- Hála? - vontam fel a szemöldököm. - Igen, hálás vagyok. Hálás vagyok, hogy nem értetek oda korábban, hogy kimentsetek a vízből. Bár… a ti helyzeteteket látva, talán jobb lett volna, ha egyáltalán nem értek oda, nem?

- Hogy tehetsz ilyet? - nézett rám fájdalmasan Dee. Az előbb még oly dühös szemei most könnyekkel voltak teli.

Egy pillanatra magam is elgyengültem, de aztán megráztam a fejemet.

- Majd nézd át az aktámat egyszer, sok év múlva - mondtam halkan, a semmibe bámulva. - Ne haragudjatok, nagy örömömre szolgált, hogy végre egyszer nálatok is járhattam, de rövid az éj, nekem meg még sok dolgom van - kacsintottam rájuk, Tweedledum lefordult székéről, s görcs feszítette meg testét. - Nagyon sajnálom, hogy rátok is ez a sors várt. Voltaképp… nem tettetek ellenem semmi rosszat, de… de hát nem szeretném, ha egyből kinyírnának, mihelyst végeztem a bűnösökkel.

- Angela… - nyögte Tweedledee. Megráztam a fejem.

- Szólíts csak Luciának, kedves Dee. Csak egyszerűen Luciának.

Még utoljára rájuk pillantottam, aztán magukra hagytam őket hatalmas házukban, a méregre bízva, hogy mennyi idejük van még.

oOo

- Helló, fiúk! - vigyorogtam rá őszintén Un-oura, ahogy kinyitotta nekem az ajtót. Kissé koszos kezeimet magam mögé rejtettem.

- Csáó, Angie! Mi szél hozott? Ja, hogy gyalog jöttél? - röhögött egyből saját poénján, én csak egy visszafogott mosollyal jutalmaztam, majd invitálására beléptem a tágas előtérbe.

- Nahát, soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy nektek ilyen elegáns kérótok van - bólogattam elismerően.

- Elegáns? Jó, hogy el nem csöppen! - húzta el a száját. A-ou lépett a hallba. - Talán nem néznéd ki belőle, de ilyen… hm, hogy is hívják? - merengett el társát vizsgálgatva, majd csettintett egyet. - Ez az! Kifinomult! Gondolnád, hogy ennyire kifinomult ízlése van? Nem néznéd ki belőle, ugye?

- Miután befejezted az élcelődést, esetleg megkínálhatnád a vendéget egy kávéval - feddte meg a másik. Elvigyorodtam a mondat hallatán, agyamra vörös köd telepedett.

- Kávé? Köszönöm, nem kérek kávét.

- Akkor esetleg valami mást? - ajánlotta fel gúnyosan Un-ou.

- Igen, egy könyvtárat - nevettem fel, majd A-oura néztem. - Úgy hallottam, hogy terrai könyvekből egész szép gyűjteményed van, esetleg vethetnék rájuk egy pillantást?

A-ou arcán egyszeriben mosoly jelent meg, esküdni mernék, hogy a csikorgást is hallani véltem, mintha igazán ráférne már egy alapos olajozás.

- Hát persze. Bár meg kell vallanom, érdekes időpontot választottál a nézelődésre…

Még be sem fejezte, már fordult is, s én széles hátát bámulva vonultam utána.

- Tudod, kicsit sűrű éjszakám volt - ismertem be vállvonogatva.

- Látszik rajtad. Már ha meg nem sértelek vele - visszakozott röhögve Un-ou.

- Egyáltalán nem - kacsintottam rá.

Nem gondoltam valaha, hogy valaha is a srácok ellen fogok indulni. Az egyetlen olyan páros a Szakaszban, akivel talán barátságot is ápoltam. Nem lesz nagy veszteség.

Rajtuk kívül már csak Eclairék vannak soron. Viola és Cesario, úgy gondolom, nem sok vizet zavarnak. Viszont azzal a G-osztályú csapattal bizonyára meg fog gyűlni a bajom. És Sinistra? Ő… tőle abszolút nem tartok. Egyedül van, és gyenge, ő gyenge. Ellenem tehetetlen.

Még elámulni sem volt időm a hatalmas gyűjteményen, mely szinte uszodányi helyet foglalt, máris megakadt a szemem egy könyvgerincen. _Éjfél _- szerepelt rajta fekete alapon vörös betűkkel, gondolkodás nélkül emeltem le, s lapoztam bele.

Arcomon bágyadt mosoly terült szét, ahogy szemem megakadt egy mondaton:

_Az idő nem számít, az idő nem létezik._

Ezt a könyvet olvastam akkor is, mikor Victorra vártam azon a decemberi estén Caprice-nál.

- Csodálatos - ismertem el, majd visszacsúsztattam a könyvet. - Köszönöm szépen - hajoltam meg enyhén. - Nem is zavarnék tovább.

- Ennyi? - döbbent meg Un-ou, majd elröhögte magát. - Te sem vagy már pofátlan, ezért felkelteni az embert az éjszaka közepén!

Egyszerű vállvonás volt a válaszom, a srácok az ajtóig kísértek.

- További szép estét kívánok! - mosolyogtam rájuk, majd hátat fordítottam, s elindultam az utca túloldala felé.

Amint bezáródott mögöttem az ajtót, megnyomtam az apró gombot, mely a kezemben lapult. Még egy pillanatra mintha Un-ou hangját hallottam volna:

- Te! Hallod ezt a csipogást?

Aztán azon nyomban hasra vetettem magam, gigantikus robbanás rázta meg a kerületet, mindenféle deszka, tégla, vasdarab ütődött nekem, kicsit talán távolabb is sétálhattam volna a céltól.

Mikor végre kiástam magam a romok alól, s porosan, sebesen feltápászkodtam, elégedetten állapítottam meg, hogy a ház alapjai sem maradtak meg. Sajnálom azt a csodálatos könyvtárat, de hát a C64 már csak ilyen.

oOo

Némán álltam a parton, csak egy fekete ruha volt rajtam, szakadt gönceim helyett. Eclairre vártam. Lumiere nem érdekelt. Soha nem érdekelt.

A szél ujjai kezdtek játszani ruhámmal, s végigsimították a bőrömet. A szikláról lenéztem a vadul tomboló óceánra, hullámai olykor fel-felcsaptak egész odáig, ahol én álltam. Aztán a szél egyre vadabb lett, mígnem egész határozottan ragadta meg vállamat, s megrázott.

- Nem érdekelsz, Diavola - ébredtem rá társam jelenlétére.

Egyszeriben láthatóvá vált, arcát könnyek áztatták, haja tépett volt, külseje zilált.

- Azt ígérted, soha nem hagysz el! - fakadt ki zokogva.

Megráztam a fejem. Eszembe jutott, hogy az ő adatai közt mik szerepeltek.

Elisabeth Wayne élete egész idilli volt egykor. Korelőnnyel vették fel középiskolába, egész egyszerűen azért, mert zseni volt, még ha ez most nem is látszik. És mintha ez nem lenne elég, hozta a nagyok között is a formáját, tizenöt évesen már érettségire készülhetett, ám ekkor egy űrbalesetben elvesztette egész családját, s a lehető leginkább magára maradt. Megértettem végre, hogy neki áldás volt a felejtés, a GOTT pedig olybá számít, akár egy nagy család. Én nem fogom ezeket az illúziókat tönkretenni.

- Hagyj - utasítottam halkan.

- Nem… nem tehetem - suttogta, s maga mögé nézett. Én is a sötétet kezdtem el kutatni, mígnem Sinistra derengő alakját véltem felfedezni. Elvigyorodtam.

- Szervusz, Sinistra - biccentettem oldalra a fejemet.

- Megölted Dexterát - jelentette ki.

- Így történt - mosolyodtam el.

Arcán fájdalom érzése suhant át, majd vonásai azon nyomban megkeményedtek.

- Én nem állhatok ki ellened - lépett el tőlem Diavola. - Viszont ő igen. És végezni fog veled.

- Tévedsz, Diavola. A szerelmed ma este meghal.

Sinistra csak egy pillanatra zavarodott össze a megnevezés hallatán, de ez most valóban nem az az időpont volt, mikor ezt tisztázni kell.

- Kezdjük el, Angela - mondta szilárdan.

- Lucia, Sinistra, ezt te tudod a legjobban - érintettem meg az orromat, majd felkuncogtam. - Milyen vicces volt, ahogy ott nyüszítettél előttem! Micsoda balfékek voltatok!

- Hallgass! - morrant rám. - Kezdjük el!

- Kívánságod szerint - tártam szét kezeimet, ő pedig már a következő pillanatban nekem esett, öklei sebesen jártak, tucatnyit sújtott le másodperceken belül, könnyedén védtem támadását. Felszökkentem a levegőbe, s pofán rúgtam, nem bizonytalanodott el, megragadta lábam, s messzire hajított.

Talpra érkeztem, a lendülettől még két lábon csúsztam, még meg sem álltam, mikor sikerült újra elrugaszkodnom, Sinistra gyomrába térdeltem, összerándult, majd pofon vágott, egyszer, kétszer, háromszor, csak ezután volt időm visszavágni. Gallérjánál megragadva fejeltem meg orrát, pont ugyanúgy hallottam a reccsenést, ahogy annak idején.

Egy pillanatra megtántorodott, sorozatosan záporoztak felé ütéseim, védekezni sem volt ideje, a homokba hullott, egy átcsapó hullám pedig mindkettőnket eláztatott. Belekapaszkodtam hajába, s felrántottam, fogait összeszorítva állta meg, hogy felüvöltsön.

- Nézz szembe a végzeteddel - rikoltottam őrült hangon, s tenyeremet szemei elé tartottam, fényes pontba gyűlt össze az energiám.

- Nee! - sikoltotta egyszeriben Diavola, ám nem ez állított meg.

Egy energialabda sodort el hirtelenjében, messze a vízben landoltam.

Dühödten tápászkodtam fel, s vetettem fel fejem.

- Szia, Angie! - segítette fel Sinistrát Eclair.

Idegesen fújtattam, majd méltóságteljesen álltam fel. Egy pillanatra… egy pillanatra óriási köd borult rám, majd ragyogó arany lángok csaptak fel körülöttem, hajam lobogott, éreztem az erőt, a hatalmat, újra istenné válhattam.

- Mit csinálsz? - sikoltotta Diavola, immár teljes kétségbeesésben.

- Az ereje… most teljesedett ki - válaszolta meg a kérdését Eclair kissé elképedve.

- És… az mit jelent? - kérdezte társam.

Magam elé emeltem kezeimet. Arany fény ragyogta őket körbe, az energia pedig vibrált, olykor szikrázott ujjaim között.

Felnéztem a többiekre. Húsz méterre voltam tőlük, mégis tökéletesen hallottam minden szavukat. Érzékeim kiélesedtek, reflexeimet tökéletesnek éreztem… féltem magamtól, de félelmemet túlszárnyalta a téboly, a bosszú, a gyilkolás szenvedélye.

- Azt, hogy nekünk befellegzett - suttogta Sinistra.

- Ahogy mondod! - üvöltöttem, a víz kavarogni kezdett körülöttem, a hullámok elkerültek, az óceán hatalma félve hunyászkodott meg előttem.

A magasba emelkedtem, s kezem egyetlen legyintésével messze taszítottam a három ügynököt. A lányok sikoltva tiltakoztak, Sinistra némán zuhant be néhány parti bokor közé. Ami engem illet: őrült hangon kacagtam fel.

- Angela! Elég! - hasított keresztül egy hang a légen, s egy pillanat alatt védelmezők vettek körbe.

- Ó! Itt a Zephyrus, itt van Dodo, Titano, Dörgő, Ganador… csoda, hogy Astaldót nem sikerült idecsábítanod, Lumiere! - az utolsó szót teljes részegséggel ordítottam. A lány Mennydörgő vállán pihent, s onnan irányította a robotokat.

- Az őrrobototok még hű hozzád - ismerte be csendesen.

- Ez a szerencséje - fröcsögtem, nyelvemet végigjárattam a fogaimon, majd még magasabbra emelkedtem, jobb karomat erősen meglendítettem, mire három droid hullott a mélybe.

Felnevettem, felszabadultan, teli torokból.

- Dörgő, Zephyrus! - sikoltotta Lumiere, mire lézernyalábok indultak meg felém. Egy láthatatlan erő kelt előttem életre, minden baj nélkül fogta fel a támadást.

Bal kezemet feltartottam, három ujjamat nyújtottam ki, mire a védelmezők megdermedtek.

- Sajnálom, már végképp… - suttogta valaki, folyamatos szipogások közepette.

Kezemet ökölbe zártam, Zephyrus és Dörgő egy pillanatra megremegtek, majd Lumiere-rel együtt zuhanni kezdtek.

- Lumiere! - sikoltotta Eclair.

- … nem tehetek mást… - folytatta az előbbi kétségbeesett hang, majd egyszeriben lövés dörrent.

Odakaptam a fejem, még mindig mosolyogtam. Akkor is, amikor a golyó áthatolt a védőpajzson, akkor is, mikor a bordáim szilánkjain át belém mélyedt. Mosolyogtam, mikor tehetetlenül zuhantam a mélybe, és akkor is, mikor Sinistra kezei húztak ki a vízből. Mosolyogtam, mikor felettem Eclair szólalt meg:

- Vigyük. Eclipse már vár ránk.

- Mi lesz vele? - kérdezte Diavola.

- Talán kitörlik az emlékeit… talán megváltoztatják azokat. Nem tudom - vonta meg a vállát Lumiere. Sinistra megrázta a fejét.

- Még ma este eldől a sorsa. Alexander majd dönt felőle.


	3. III rész: KínAlkony

_III. rész_

_**Kín/Alkony**_

Szúró fájdalom nyilallt a jobb könyökhajlatomba, sikoltva rándultam össze. Nem tudtam reflexesen a karomhoz kapni, valami akadályozott benne. Éles kínt éreztem a halántékomban, csakúgy, mint testem egyéb pontjain. Kinyitottam a szememet, de fény vakított el, csak fehérséget láttam mindenhol, melybe az egész fejem belesajdult.

Kábán pislogtam mégis, mígnem egy árny került látóterembe, szája előtt fehér maszk, haját apró sapka fedi el. Kezein vékony gumikesztyű feszült, ujjai véresnek tűntek.

- Hatott a szer, lassan magához tér - jelentette tompa hangon, majd két ujjával szétfeszítette szemhéjaimat, apró lámpával világított szemembe, nyűgölődve fordítottam oldalra a fejem.

- Helyes - felelte egy nyugodt, mély férfihang. - Képes lesz beszélni?

- Bármire képes lesz - mondta vészjóslóan az orvosszerű fickó.

Megpróbáltam kinyitni a számat, de zsibbadt ajkaim ellenálltak kívánságomnak, így csak bágyadtan hallgattam tovább a beszélgetést.

- De a képességeit csak nem használhatja - mondta talán kissé kérdő hangsúllyal a másik.

- Az energiája nem fog manifesztálódni, de talán az erejének egy részét már képes lesz irányítani.

- A kapcsok… kibírják?

- Ezek bármit. Titánium- és acélötvözetből…

- Nem érdekel a kérkedése, azt mondja meg, hogy maga szerint egy D32-E-nek megfelelő erővel szemben állnák-e a strapát! - csattant fel a férfi.

- Valószínűleg igen. Ilyen tesztelésnek nem vetették alá a…

- Hát most akkor majd erre is sor kerül - hangzott lemondóan. - Kérem, hagyjon magunkra.

- Biztos benne, u…

- A Globális Unió ügynöke vagyok, csak ne kifogásolja a döntéseimet, értette?

- Mint a GOTT vezető főorvosa, igenis közölni fogom fenntartásaimat, uram. A kisasszony veszélyes. Annyi narkotikum hatása alatt van, amennyi egy átlagembernél egy egyhetes műtétre elég lenne, ám még mindig nem mutatja a tökéletes zsibbadtságot…

- Ő nem egy átlagember.

- Ne oktasson ki, az összes ÁSZ-t én kezelem, tudom, mit csinálok.

- Biztos benne?

- Kizavarjam a kórtermemből!

- Elnézést, uram, kissé elragadtattam magam. Megkérhetném újfent, hogy hagyjon magunkra? Higgye el, értem a dolgomat…

Ruha suhogása hallatszott, majd fotocellás ajtó nyílt.

- Idióta aktakukac - zsörtölődött a távozó orvos.

Némán hallgattam végig a párbeszédet, de most már igazán kedvemre való lett volna megszólalni. Hol vagyok? Miért? És egyáltalán mikor?

Egy pillanat műve volt, hogy minden az eszembe jusson. Jake halála, Victor és Terry, majd fékevesztett tombolásom, Dextera, Tweedle-ék, Un-ou és A-ou… és Eclair?

… Diavola.

Lelőtt engem. Képes volt megtenni? Hát persze, hogy képes volt. Mindenki az ellenségem. Egyedül magamban bízhatok! Az egész univerzum legförtelmesebb helyén csak és kizárólag én vagyok tisztában azzal, ki vagyok és honnan jöttem? Mert amennyiben igen, kész vagyok a legvégsőkig kiállni az igazamért, és senki kedvéért meg nem hátrálok!

_Nem foglak itt hagyni…_

Nem számít. Nem számítanak az ígéretek! Vesszen mindenki, aki az utamba áll!

Ezen felbuzdulva pattantam volna fel, ha nem rögzít számtalan béklyó az ágyhoz. Megráztam magam, karjaimat megfeszítettem - a fém nem engedett, erős volt, az én hatalmam pedig valamerre elszállt.

Nem tudom, meddig vergődhettem, ám egyszeriben mozgolódás hangja zsibongott fel, s az eddig oly kegyesen elvakító lámpa fénye végre már nem a szemeimet célozta.

- Oldozz el! Eressz el, különben… - üvöltöttem fel első lendülettel, azonban egy arc jelent meg közvetlenül az enyém előtt, és ez kellő mértékben elhalkított. - Alexander… - ismertem fel, s képes voltam egy pillanatra elernyedni.

- Nem fogom eloldozni - közölte hűvösen.

Fogaimat összeszorítottam, ujjaim megfeszültek. Valami nagyon nem tetszik itt nekem.

- Ki maga? - suttogtam, s közben résnyire szűkült szemekkel mértem végig a férfit.

- A Globális Unió ügynöke vagyok - ismerte el készségesen.

- Maga… maga… - az első szót még morogtam, a következő már vadállati üvöltéssel tört elő belőlem. - Maga is egy azok közül, akik elárultak! Vesszen velük! - ordítottam, és testem újra felhevült, de bilincsem továbbra sem engedett.

- Higgye el, jobban jár, ha lecsillapodik - jegyezte meg halkan, tekintetét unottan szegezte a padlóra.

- Elvesztek mindannyian, a GOTT hatalma mit sem ér az ÁSZ-ok nélkül! - rikoltottam örömmel telve, röhögve azon, mennyire felesleges már az én fogvatartásom, amit terveztem, véghez vittem!

Alexander pillantása rám siklott, és olyan üresség tükröződött szemeiben, hogy egészen elfonnyadtam egy pillanatra, esztelen vergődésem alább hagyott, sőt teljesen megszűnt.

- Minden ÁSZ-ügynök ép és egészséges - mondta hűvösen.

- Mi? - ejtettem ki önkéntelenül az első szót, ami eszembe jutott.

A fejem abszolút kitisztult, egy kósza gondolat sem zaklatott.

- Lumiere ügynök időben érkezett a testvérekhez, Un-ou és A-ou ügynökök pedig sikeresen elmenekültek a robbanás elől. Dextera ügynök esete már kicsit hosszadalmasabb, ő jelenleg most egy biokapszulában tengeti napjait, de megmarad. Lássa be, bosszúhadjárata sikertelen volt.

Zihálva vettem a levegőt, majd testem újra megfeszült, gerincem szinte teljesen elemelkedett az ágytól, s lehetetlen pózokba kényszerített.

- Ez nem igaz! Dextera az orrom előtt döglött meg, Tweedle-ék már a halálukon voltak! És magát is meg fogom ölni, mihelyst kiszabadulok innen! - rikoltottam a képébe, torkom egészen kiszáradt, fejem lüktetett a fájdalomtól, miért nem tudok már kitörni innen és végigtombolni mindenen, ami él és az utamban áll?

- A tények nyilvánvalóak - vonta meg a vállát Alexander. - Az ön „gyilkosságsorozata" elnagyolt és elsietett volt. Nem volt elég ideje arra, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, valóban bekövetkezett-e az ön által oly nagyon óhajtott vég.

A vergődést abbahagytam egy pillanatra a tekergés kedvéért. Tébolyult vigyorral bámultam a férfi arcába.

- És most mit akar tőlem? Talán halálra kínoz? Azt hiszi, érdekel? - kérdeztem őszintén, majd felvihogtam, hangom egészen betöltötte a kórtermet.

Alexander egy pillanatig hallgatott, eltelt egy kis idő, míg rám emelte a tekintetét.

- Megérte mindez egy férfi miatt?

- Ez nem Victorról szólt - szólaltam meg halkan, nyugodtan. - Ennek csak hozzám van köze.

Percekre összekapcsolódott a tekintetünk, s a vékony, izzó kapocs csak akkor szűnt meg, mikor a férfi felállt, fekete felöltője szinte lebegett a mozdulat nyomán. Féloldalasan fordult vissza felém.

- Önből tökéletes ÁSZ-ügynök lesz, Angela - mondta, a hirtelen témaváltás megzavart egy pillanatra, de ez is csak arra volt elég, hogy dühömet fokozza.

- _Soha nem leszek angyala senki álnok istennek_ - köptem felé.

- Ó, dehogynem - mosolyodott el, majd felém sem nézve lendítette meg a kezét, csak tompa villanást érzékeltem, majd szúró fájdalmat a könyökhajlatomban, még homályosan láttam, ahogy a fecskendőből véráramomba tolul a zöldes anyag, majd egészen eszméletemet vesztettem.

oOo

Nem tudhattam, mennyi ideig voltam eszméletlen. Annyi bizonyos, hogy újra rá kellett jönnöm, hol vagyok, újra rá kellett jönnöm, ki vagyok, újra rá kellett jönnöm, miért vagyok itt, újra rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem tudok kiszabadulni… és újra rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem vagyok egyedül.

Na meg persze a kín új formájával is megismerkedhettem a fejemet hasogató gyötrelem jóvoltából.

- Nos, hogy aludt? - kérdezte Alexander kedélyesen.

Nem feleltem, egyszerűen azért, mert nem bírtam megmozdítani az ajkaimat. Mit adhattak be nekem?

- Nem óhajt válaszolni? - mosolygott rám a férfi.

Nyilvánvalóan élvezte szenvedésem látványát.

- A halántékom - böktem ki végül, mert a fájdalom egész testemre kiterjedő kínt szított bennem.

- Ó, igen, ezen a problémáján sajnos nem segíthetek. Ezek a hosszú pálcák, melyek a halántékán keresztül hatolnak be egyes agyi központokba, blokkolják a szervezete energiatermelését. Úgy hallottam, nagyon fájdalmas tud lenni… de igyekezzen felülkerekedni ezen a problémán, sürgetőbb dolgaink vannak!

Mennyire igaza volt!

Mint egy izzó penge, vagy épp egy jéghideg tű, folyamatosan lüktet és lüktet…

- Hajlandó rá, hogy minden érzékével rám figyeljen?

Szemeimmel igent jeleztem. Mosolyogva bólintott, majd az ágy túloldalára mutatott.

- Látja azt a számlálót? Nullától százig vannak rajta számok. Szemléltetésképpen lássuk, a húsz mit takarhat…

Nem tetszett a hangsúlya. Az pedig már még kevésbé, mikor egy keze ügyébe eső kapcsolót valameddig feltekert. Egy pillanat alatt kivert a veríték, fogaim összekoccantak, körmeim önkénytelenül az ágy szövetébe vágtak. Majd egy kattanás - és a kínnak vége.

Lihegve nyugtáztam a tesztet.

- Nos, ennyi talán elég volt kísérletnek. Kezdjük az első kérdéssel - mosolygott rám. - Hogy hívják?

- Lucia Cortez Olanónak - feleltem halkan, mire a számláló harmincig ugrott.

Felnyögtem, ahogy az előzőnél erősebb intenzitással borult rám a gyötrelem, egy pillanaton belül már vége is lett.

- Helytelen - csóválta a fejét Alexander. - Mi a neve?

- Lucia Cortez…

Harmincöt. Végigbizsergett rajtam az áram, ujjaim görcsbe rándultak, fogaim csikorogtak.

- Nem. Mi a neve?

- Lucia Cortez Olano - ismételtem határozottan. - És most senora Lucia Velásquez lennék, ha a GOTT nem…

Negyvenig rúgott a jelzőpöcök. Fülemben zúgás kezdődött, fogaim csikorogva nyomultak egymásnak, ujjaim lehetetlen görcsbe feszültek. Testem minden pontján szúrást éreztem.

- Nem ez a neve. Hallani akarom a nevét.

- A nevem - ziháltam -, a nevem Lucia…

Negyvenöt. Hangom elhalt, kétségbeesett zihálásba fulladt, tarkóm mintha ki akart volna szakadni a helyéről. A számláló újra nullára esett.

- … Cortez Olano, és mára már… - ordítottam, de újra elakadt a hangom, mihelyst ötvenig száguldottunk, szemem égett, testem szinte szikrázott, arcomon, mindenütt verejték gyöngyözött, Alexander pedig mindezt sztoikus nyugalommal tűrte.

- … Lucia vagyok. Csak… csak egyszerűen Lucia - pihegtem, s éreztem, hogy szemem könnyezni kezd, így még erősebb fájdalomhullám terjedt rajtam végig, ahogy hatvanig ugrott a számláló.

- Alexander… Alexander… - fakadtam ki zokogva. - Miért teszi ezt velem?

- Amíg nem mondja meg a nevét, maga nem létezik - tájékoztatott, s most nem kapcsolt egyből feszültségre.

- Mit akar hallani? - szipogtam. - Nem vagyok Angela. Én nem leszek Angela… nem leszek a GOTT prédája! Nem!

- Helytelen - mondta lemondóan, egyszeriben hetvenötig szökkent fel a pöcök.

Nem bírtam tovább, kénytelen voltam felordítani, gerincem fájdalmas ívbe rándult, de még mindig láttam, mindig éreztem… lelkem mélyén már azt a pillanatot vártam, hogy akkora kín borítson el, hogy ne érezzek semmit.

- Mi a neve?

- Senorita Cortez Olano - ismételtem töretlenül.

- Miért? Miért kell ez a pórias, egyszerű élet? - rázta meg a fejét.

- A nevem Lucia Cortez Olano… születtem 311. május…

Kilencvenötig szökkent a számláló, sötétség borult rám, talán ordítottam is, nem tudom… a következő pillanatban már félhomály uralkodott a teremben, és a nyakamon nem volt rögzíték. Tompának éreztem magam, minden porcikám nedves volt és hideg, zihálva lélegeztem.

Nem gondolkodtam. Minek is? Nem tudtam, mi történik körülöttem, csak ruha surrogása mutatta, hogy nem vagyok egyedül.

- Angela… miért nem akar segíteni magán? - kérdezte bársonyos hangon Alexander.

- Nem vagyok Angela - lihegtem, hangom erősen visszhangzott a fénytelen szobában.

- Még mindig nem érti? Addig nem szabadul innen, míg el nem ismeri, hogy ön az, aki.

- Akkor itt fogok pusztulni - suttogtam tágra nyílt szemekkel, a szavak lágyan, megformálatlanul estek ki ajkaimon, nyelvem nehezen forgott. Milyen furcsa beszélni, miért kell az élet tökéletességét szavakkal elrondítani?

- Angela, figyel rám?

Tekintetem zavartan rebbent Alexanderre, nem tudtam teljesen ráfókuszálni, akármennyire is őt akartam látni, üveges pillantásom keresztülhatolt rajta, és csak a falat láttam.

- Angela, figyeljen rám! - hangzott az előbbi kérdést immár parancsként.

- Nem tudok… - ismertem be csendes, vékony hangon.

Alexander az ágyam mellé térdelt, és megfogta a kezemet.

- Segítenem kell magán. Az Uniónak és a Hivatalnak szüksége van minden ügynökére.

- Tehát nem szeret? - néztem rá értetlenül és bambán. Foltok, foltok, mindenütt foltok voltak, a mondataimban, az emlékeim között, a látásom és hallásom is rojtos volt. A fejem olyannyira tiszta volt, hogy egy értelmes gondolat megformálása is képtelenségnek tűnt.

Alexander elmosolyodott.

- Persze, hogy szeretem, Angela. És a GOTT is szereti, akárcsak az Unió. Szeretet öleli körbe.

Ajkam megremegett, és sírva fakadtam.

- Hazudik… - szipogtam, mire megszorította a kezem.

Láttam, ahogy megfeszül az állkapcsa, de a mosoly miatt ez mégsem tűnt fel annyira.

- Kicsit talán túllőttem a célon a kilencvenöttel - mondta inkább magának, mint nekem.

Nem mintha nem lett volna teljesen mindegy; semmit nem fogtam fel belőle.

- Nem akarok angyal lenni - suttogtam a semmibe bámulva, gyermekien éneklő hangon. - Az angyalok csak jót tehetnek, és soha nem hibázhatnak. Az angyalok szárnyát túl nagy felelősség húzza, és előbb-utóbb lezuhannak… és akkor bukott angyalok lesznek - zártam le ártatlan szónoklatomat.

Alexander ajkai enyhén szétnyíltak, szemei elkerekedtek. Egy pillanatig tartott csupán az egész, majd szertefoszlott, akár egy futó látomás.

- Túl sok volt a kilencvenöt - szögezte le még egyszer, majd felállt. - Szeretnél aludni?

- Aludhatok örökké? - kérdeztem felcsillanó tekintettel.

- Álom lesz az egész életed, tehát akár így is felfoghatjuk - kacsintott rám, és egy ampullányi halvány pirosas narkotikum sietve távozott a bőröm alá. A homályosodó látteremen keresztül még észrevettem azt a megfáradt sóhajt, ami Alexander ajkait hagyta el.

oOo

Nyugodtan, álomtalanul aludtam. Frissen és kipihenten ébredtem, s még az sem tűnt fel, hogy béklyóim, a titánötvözetes kapcsok - melyek eddig oly becsületesen és kötelességtudóan tartottak fekve -, hiányoznak.

Egy mozdulattal ültem fel, fejem egy kissé kavargott, de pillanatok alatt rendbe jöttem. Oldalra pislantottam, s mosolyogva nyugtáztam Alexander jelenlétét.

- Áram vagy narkó? - kérdeztem tőle derűsen, mire csak lassan megcsóválta a fejét.

- Egyik sem. De higgye el, mindkettőnél szemléletesebb lesz - biztosított. - Bár ha most elfogadja a helyzetet, akkor ettől eltekinthetünk, s kis pihenés után visszatérhet a valódi életéhez.

- Melyiket is kell ez alatt érteni?

- Természetesen a hivatali munkáját.

- Akkor jöjjön az újabb kúra - tártam szét a kezem, mire Alexander felemelkedett székéből, s egy fehér köpenyt nyomott a kezembe. Közönyös arccal vártam utasítását, hogy mit kezdjek vele.

- Vegye fel, és kövessen - mondta, majd a legteljesebb nyugalommal hátat fordított.

Csábított a kínálkozó lehetőség, hogy egyetlen mozdulattal végezzek vele, és elhagyjam ezt az egész átkozott épületet… és talán a bolygót is.

- Eszébe ne jusson, hogy megtámad - állt meg egy pillanatra, és csak éppen hogy pislogott hátra.

- Miért is? - vetettem fel halkan, s közben magamra öltöttem a fehér orvosi köpenyt, hajamat kihúztam a szövet alól, s ujjaimat párszor végigfuttattam tincseimen.

- Mert talán még belehalna - felelte kurtán, aztán kilépett a helyiségből.

Lassú léptekkel haladtam utána, kihalt folyosókon vezetett az utunk, lépteink üresen kongtak, szárazabbnál szárazabb ajtókat és szellőzőket hagytunk el egymás után.

- Igazán úgy gondolja, hogy érdekel még engem a halál és élet kérdése?

- Sajnos, az életösztön ellen nem sokat lehet tenni - jegyezte meg közömbösen a férfi.

- Maga is ÁSZ?

Kérdésem olyan váratlanul érhette, hogy megtorpant, és kis híján nekisétáltam a hátának. Hirtelen mozdulattal pördült felém, fekete felöltője hosszú árnyként követte a mozdulatot.

- Én a Globális Unió ügynöke vagyok - felelte kimérten.

- És mi volt az a kis trükköcske az operaházban? - ráztam meg a fejem.

- Képzeleg - hagyta rám, majd újra menetirányba fordult.

- Ugyan, Alexander, csak nem zavarba hoztam? - incselkedtem. - Talán nem épp magának kellene magyaráznom, hogy az emlékezetem csalhatatlan.

- A kérdéseit és hallucinációit tartogassa későbbre, kisasszony - intett csendre hidegen, majd megállt egy mélybarna, szépen faragott faajtó előtt. - Ide már egyedül kell mennie.

- Tőlem - vontam meg a vállam, de tekintetem nem választottam el a férfiétól egészen addig, míg be nem zárult az ajtó. Csak ekkor fordultam meg, s térdeimnek egy pillanat is elég volt, hogy megroggyanjanak.

Némán ült az asztal mellett, sáljának rojtjait piszkálgatta, ujjai idegesen játszadoztak a vastag fonallal, figyelme egésze arra koncentrálódott, olyannyira, hogy még az én érkezésemet sem vette észre.

Tántorgó léptekkel értem el az asztalhoz, s mikor végre leültem a vele szemben levő székre, felnézett, szemei (azok a vizenyős, kék szemek) döbbenettel nyugtázták jelenlétemet.

Tekintetem fürkészőn kutatta arcát, megváltozott vonásait, rövidre vágott haját és ideges pillantását.

- Mi… milyen évet írunk? - kérdeztem végül cérnavékony hangon.

Arcán az értetlenség szele mutatkozott, de pár pillanatnyi némaságot követően csak megszólalt:

- Lassan már háromszázharminchármat - felelte bizonytalanul.

Tehát most háromszázharminckettő lenne?

Istenem… hat évvel ezelőttől kezdve ismerem, attól fogva, hogy egy középiskolába kezdtünk járni. És pontosan emlékszem rá, hogy pontosan hat éve, tizennégy éves korában, háromszázhuszonhatban hordta ugyanígy a haját.

És ő is az én arcomat nézi, de abban semmit nem fog találni, ami a múltra emlékeztesse. Én vágytól égve ülök vele szemben, csak a sírógörcs határán támolygó bénultságom tart vissza attól, hogy karjaimba vessem magam, hogy öleljem, hogy csókoljam, hogy szeressem. Ő pedig úgy néz rám, mintha valami hivatalos tárgyaláson lennénk, és nem is érzi iránta lángoló érzelmeimet. Idegenek vagyunk egymás számára - legalábbis én már számára csak idegen lehetek.

Megköszörültem a torkom.

- Beszéljen a menyasszonyáról - kértem remegő hangon, nagyon kevés híja volt, hogy ott helyben elsírjam magam, de nem tehettem semmit, már nem…

Az ő arca is megrándult egy pillanatra, kezét az asztalról az ölébe ejtette, állkapcsa megfeszült.

- A… menyasszonyomról? Nincs menyasszonyom - hajtotta le a fejét.

- Lucia Cortez Olanóról, kérem, beszéljen róla! - ismételtem.

- Honnan… honnan tudja? - nyíltak még nagyobbra eredendően hatalmas szemei.

- Victor…

- Összetéveszt valakivel! - rázta meg a fejét hirtelen a név említésére, s látszott rajta, hogy izmai ugrásra készen feszülnek meg.

Megfogtam a kezét, éreztem, hogy kering ereiben vére, szinte lüktetett a bőre. Victor…

- Nem érdekel, milyen bűnöket követett el, nem érdekel, hány sikeres akciót vitt véghez… egyedül a jegyessége érdekel. Csak és kizárólag - mondtam halkan, tagoltan.

Megrázta a fejét.

- A jegyességemnek vége. Lucia meghalt - jelentette ki szárazon.

Már sokadjára remegett meg ajkam. _Lucia meghalt? _Mintha azt közölte volna, hogy megváltozott az órarendje. Victor… ennyire könnyen kiheverted?

- A menyasszonya… talán meghalt, igen, de mégis… milyennek érezte kettejük viszonyát? Hogy alakult a kapcsolatuk? Hogy kezdődött ez az egész?

Hallani akartam az ő szájából! Tudnom kellett, mit jelentettem neki, tényleg olyan fontos voltam-e számára, mint ahogy mindig is emlegette! Meg kellett végre értenem az általa kimondott szép szavak valódi jelentését!

Mélyet sóhajtott, és jó pár perc eltelt, míg végre belekezdett.

- Lucia és én is az Orwellbe jártunk. Elsőben azt hiszem, egyáltalán nem tudtuk, hogy létezik a másik… másodikban kezdtem észrevenni, hogy talán bejövök neki, persze, akkor engem egyáltalán nem érdekelt, olyan kis esetlen volt szegény - mosolyodott el, talán a régi emlékek idéződtek fel benne.

Mosolyogva bólogattam, szemem egészen megnedvesedett.

- Tizenhét éves korunkban azonban mégiscsak lett a dologból valami, és aztán a maradék két évet már együtt töltöttük el a gimnáziumban - mondta, és elkalandozott a tekintete.

Vajon milyen gondolatok kavarogtak benne? Látta maga előtt azt a naplementét, amit a kocsija motorháztetőjéről néztünk végig? Vagy mikor az El Lacben ragadtunk egy viharos éjjelen?

- Aztán mindketten egyetemre mentünk...

Hangja rántott vissza a valóságba.

- Akkoriban volt pár balhés ismerősöm, piti bűnügyeket bonyolítottak le nagy pénzekért. Úgy gondoltam, ez nekem is megy, és Luciával közösen bármit elérhetünk. Ám mi nem zsebmetszéssel kezdtünk, hanem egyből bankot robbantottunk, és ezután sokáig nem volt megállás… az első hónap rettenetesen gyorsan elszaladt, a tanulmányainkat hanyagoltuk, életünk szinte már csak a csempészet és műkincslopás körül forgott. Azonban egyszer Luciát elkapták. Fogalmam sincs, kik, fogalmam sincs, hogyan… - hangja megcsuklott. - Az El Lacben volt utoljára. Azt mondta, Caprice-nál találkozzunk, de soha nem jött már el…

Szinte elsírtam magam, ám ekkor kibukott egy szó a számon, ami megkeményítette a szívemet, és Victor csüggedtségét is egy pillanat alatt elűzte.

- Terry?

Szélesen elmosolyodott, és megvonta a vállát.

- Terry a menyasszonyom barátnője volt - mondta. Igen, erről pont tudtam, ugorjunk.

- Mikor boronálódtak össze? - érdeklődtem, lehetetlenül leplezve kíváncsiságomat.

- Negyedikben - felelte őszintén.

Csörömpölés. Tényleg hallottam? Vagy csak bennem repedt valami?

- … hogy? - nyögtem ki súlyos fájdalmak árán.

- Negyedikben volt egy összetűzésem Luciával, egy kis mosolyszünet…

- És ez az eljegyzés előtt vagy után volt?

- Utána.

Mély levegőt vettem, majd felpislogtam Victorra.

Boldog volt. Annyira istentelenül boldog volt!

Áthajoltam az asztalon, egészen közel az arcához. Kissé döbbenten hőkölt hátra székében.

- Ha azt mondanám, hogy Lucia Cortez még életben van, mit tenne? - suttogtam.

- Életben van? - hördült fel.

- Gondolatkísérlet. Feleljen! - morrantam rá erőszakosan.

Hosszan hallgatott.

Ha figyeltem volna az időt, talán perceknek mondanám, de nem, ezúttal az idő magamra hagyott és fékeveszetten száguldott, ugyanúgy eltelhetett tizenöt perc, mint két óra.

- Már Terryvel élek. És _szeretem_.

Elmosolyodtam.

Erre már egyszerűen kénytelen voltam!

- Hol van az örök szerelem, amit ígértél nekem? - dünnyögtem, ahogy visszaereszkedtem a székembe. Lehunytam a szemem. - Mit jelenthetettek neked az együtt töltött évek? Miért jegyeztél el? Miért kérted, hogy adjam fel az elveimet érted, ha közben ilyen könnyen le tudtál mondani rólam?

- Miről beszél? - kérdezte zavartan.

Kinyitottam a szemem, s szinte átdöftem a tekintetetemmel.

- Lucia Cortez Olano életben volt nagyon sokáig - mondtam neki kimért hangon.

- Ez… - próbált volna közbevágni, de nem hagytam, kíméletlenül mondtam tovább.

- Viszont ebben a pillanatban örökre megszűnt létezni. És Victor Velásquez, volt vőlegényem, életem egyetlen igazi szerelme, légy boldog, ha többé nem találkozol velem! - suttogtam könnyes szemmel, és kirontottam a helyiségből.

oOo

Alexander nem zavart. Személyének hiányában pedig olyannyira független voltam mindentől, 'mi a világban zajlik, hogy magam maradtam és a gondolataim. Melyek viszont kínzóbbak voltak bármi másnál.

Nem volt ablak a szobámon. Ám ha lett volna, és látom a nappalok és éjszakák váltakozását, akkor sem tudtam volna megmondani, mennyi ideje rostokolok ebben a cellában - a sok eszméletlenül töltött óra a lehető legjobban összezavarta az időérzékemet, s lassacskán kezdtem külön életet élni az emberek szabta korlátoktól.

Üresnek éreztem magam.

Csupán némán bámultam a semmibe, anélkül, hogy egyetlen gondolat is megfordult volna a fejemben. Ösztönök és érzések talán kavarogtak bennem, de nem formálódott meg bennem egyetlen épkézláb ötlet sem, hogy mihez kezdjek magammal ebben a lehetetlen helyzetben. A csüggedtség és kimerültség határán voltam, s szívem minden rezdülésével azt kívántam, hogy évekig aludhassak, távol fájdalomtól és bánattól.

Ezeknek függvényében egyáltalán nincs fogalmam arról, mikor kecmeregtem talpra, hogy aztán minden dühömet és kínomat kitölthessem a falakon, melyek olyan ellenállóak voltak, hogy csak magamban tehettem kárt.

Pillanatok kellettek hozzá, hogy ismeretlen eredetű sebekből eredő vér mocskolja ruhámat, perceken belül már csont repedt, és az esztelen tombolás egyetlen momentumban ért véget - nem tudtam, mikor vesztettem el az eszméletemet, s nyelt magába a lehető legteljesebb sötétség.

oOo

Szólongattak. Hangok, hangok a fényből. Nem, csak egyetlen hang, hiszen csak egyetlen arcot láthattam magam előtt. Vonásai semmilyen reakciót nem váltottak ki belőlem, ugyanúgy bámultam őt, mintha egy üres falat néznék.

- Angela - suttogtam néha, mikor úgy éreztem, kérdezett valamit, mert ösztöneim azt súgták, ezt kell mondanom, más válasz nem létezik, más válasz nincs, akármi is a kérdés.

Meleg font körbe, akkor már tudtam, hogy azok karok, a bőrömhöz ruha szövete nyomódott, majd valaki másnak a bőre, semmilyen bizsergés nem indult meg testem egyetlen pontján sem. Ujjak babráltak a hajammal, bátorító szavak szaladtak be és ki a fülemen keresztül, meleg hangulat teremtődött, anélkül, hogy bármit is értettem volna belőle.

Az a valaki nem akart elengedni, velem együtt ült az ágyon, néha mondott valamit, olykor kisepert egy-egy tincset az arcomból, néha betakart és bíztatott, hogy aludjak, olykor mosolyogva közölte, hogy reggel van és napsütés, tavaszról és virágokról beszélt, egyszer pedig egy illatos csokrot is hozott.

Mindezt képes volt véghez vinni anélkül, hogy bármilyen buzdítást vagy hálás szót is kapott volna, hiszen annyira távol állt tőlem, ő és minden egyéb, ami kerek e világon létezhet. Más vagyok, be kell látnom, más vagyok, mint a többiek, üres porhüvely csupán, melyben régen is csak egy emléktelen alak lakott, ki olykor tomboló állattá változott.

Az én testem nem ez volt, ez idegen tőlem - de a lelkem is más volt, nem ez az ember voltam. Elvesztettem a testem és lelkem, vajon ki lehetek én, ki voltam egykor és ki lesz így belőlem?

„_Régi önmagad feledésbe merül. Angela vagy. És az Árnyék Szakasz tökéletes tagja lesz belőled._"

oOo

- Ez nem lehet igaz!

Elmosolyodtam, és pillantásomat a befáslizott kezemben szorongatott, gőzölgő csésze italról a lányra vezettem. Szemei nagyobbra nyíltak, s riadtan nyitotta ki a száját.

- Ő az? - kérdezte a mellette álló srác.

- Ki más lenne? - feddte meg a lány.

- Bocsánat - pironkodott a fiú.

Jócskán benne voltunk a tavaszban. Kaptam végre egy olyan helyiséget, melynek ablaka is van, és már Alexander is csak ritkábban jön látogatóba, bár kétségtelen, hogy már oldottabb a viszonyunk, pár hete áttértünk végre a tegeződésre. Az ő javaslatára - pontosabban hosszas kérlelésére - elhagytam végre áhítattal imádott szobámat, és emberek közé jöttem.

Kórházi köntösben, kötésben levő kezekkel, bizonytalan járással, de végül csak megtettem. A Hivatal konyháján pedig mindenki feltűnően kedves volt hozzám, és udvarias tiltakozásom ellenére is megmelegítették nekem a már rég kihűlt reggeliket.

Ám meglehetősen úgy tűnik, hogy nem sikerült utolsónak érkeznem, pedig igazán nem akartam bárki élővel találkozni. Persze, valóban súlyosbítja a helyzetet, hogy olyanokkal hozott össze a sors, akik kávéjába mérget csempésztem. Zavartan néztem a csészémbe: tejeskávé. Milyen ironikus.

Azonban kezdeti döbbenetük után Tweedle-ék úgy döntöttek, hogy inkább máshol keresnek lehetőséget a reggelire. Teljesen érthető. Én sem tartózkodnék szívesen egy helyiségben senki olyannal, aki a halálomat kívánta. Én már csak ilyen finnyás vagyok.

Újra csend ereszkedett az étkezőre. Beismerem, félelemmel töltött el a hatalmas hall látványa, mindannyiszor beleborzongtam, ha pillantásomat végigfuttattam a magasra épített falakon és a hosszú termen. Zavart a roppant tér, túlságosan hozzászoktam csendes, szűk magányomhoz.

Összerezzentem, ahogy a lengőajtó a falnak csapódott, és valaki berobbant rajta.

- Itt van? Hol? - fakadt ki az illető.

- Na vajon hol? Látsz még valakit idebent? - gúnyolódott a másik.

- Hagyjátok már abba! És egyébként is, én akarok beszélni vele - csitította őket egy nyugodt hang, valószínűleg lánytól származhatott.

És Dextera meg Sinistra mögött megláttam felbukkanni Diavolát, és rá kellett ébrednem, hogy mennyei nyugalommal tölt el az, hogy rendben és egészségben tudhatom. Ennek ellenére a kissé közönyös, optimista derű, mely arcomat jellemezte, nem változott egy fikarcnyit sem.

A fiúk hűvös, ridegséggel vegyes aggodalommal mértek végig, Diavola azonban magabiztos léptekkel tartott felém, elkapott egy széket, megpörgette, s leült velem szemben. Mélyen a szemembe nézett, de nem szólt semmit. Viszonoztam pillantását, s hosszú percek teltek el, mire elkapta a tekintetét.

Megrázta a fejét, és halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

- Magadhoz tértél végre? - kérdezte aztán kissé csípősen.

Kimérten bólintottam.

- Magamhoz tértem - értettem egyet.

- Helyes - nyugtázta. - Semmi további bosszúhadjárat vagy gyilkosságsorozat - szögezte le.

- Egyelőre nem tervezek ilyesmit - közöltem.

- Dextera megússza golyók nélkül.

- Nincs Magnum 375 - biccentettem.

- Tweedle-ék nyugodtan kávézhatnak - szűkült résnyire tekintete.

- Kedvük szerint.

- Un-ou-ék háza alatt nem lesz árok vagy gödör, melybe C64-et helyezhet akárki is.

- Az én ásómtól nem.

- A Hivatal őrrobotjait nem kell leselejtezni.

- Legfeljebb rozsda miatt.

- Sinistra orra egyben marad.

- Amennyiben nem szalad bele semmibe meggondolatlanul.

- És megbízhatok benned - mondta utolsó pontként.

Hosszan a szemébe néztem, a jeges kékség mélyén csupa-csupa kételyt láttam.

Diavolában gimnazistás önmagat láttam. Képes akárkinek megbocsátani, akár csalódások sorozatát követően is, képes a normális vitákra, és meg lehet beszélni vele még a legkényesebb kérdéseket is. Épp ezért én, aki annyi hazugságot és csalást viseltem el, ami másnak egy életre elég lehetne, nem akartam neki valótlant mondani.

- Neked kell eldöntened - sütöttem tekintetemet az asztallapra, mire őszinte nevetést hallottam felőle.

- Nagyon helyes! - kacagta, aztán felpattant székéről. - Szedd össze magad, és térj vissza! A jelenlegi társam egy ösztönös idióta, született lúzer!

Felém kacsintott, majd az oldalt türelmesen várakozó fiúkhoz rohant. Csak enyhén döbbentem meg, amikor Sinistra nyakába szökkent. Ártatlan, szerelemről árulkodó csókot váltottak egymással, majd elhagyták az étkezőt. Nyomukban Dextera haladt, bár búcsúzóul hagyott még nekem egy szúrós pillantást.

Szerencsére nem nagyon érdekelt. Túlságosan eleget kínlódtam már ahhoz, hogy egy-egy elejtett pillantás az őrületbe tudjon kergetni.

oOo

- Angela? - hallatszott a kopogtatással szinte egyidőben.

El sem fordultam az ablaktól, meg sem szólaltam, már nyílt az ajtó, és Alexander sétált be rajta.

- Jó hírem van! - jelentette tágra nyílt szemekkel.

Magam szokott derűmmel néztem arányos testének mozgását, ahogy papírokkal zsonglőrködött, egyiket a másik után tette ki a szobában elhelyezett apró asztalra, mely nagyjából egy sámli méreteivel vetekedett.

- Jó hír? - kérdeztem vissza, nem is igyekeztem izgatottságot színlelni.

Felnézett rám, bordó szemei lelkesen csillantak.

- A főnöktől.

- A te főnöködtől vagy az enyémtől? - biccentettem oldalra a fejemet.

- Ne akadj fenn ilyen apróságokon! - nevetett rám, mire én csak elnézően sóhajtottam.

Már nyújtotta volna felém az egyik lapot, de tüntetőleg oldalam mellett tartottam karjaimat.

- Ne add ide. Mondd el, miről szól - kértem.

- Legyen - vonta meg a vállát, majd leült az ágyamra, s keresztbe tette egyik lábát a másikon. Magam is mellé telepedtem, tartottam a minimum tíz centis távolságot, amely kettőnk között szinte már állandóvá vált.

Még egyszer átfutotta az iratot, mielőtt beszélni kezdett volna, eszem ágában sem volt még annyi időre sem a fekete betűkre pillantani, csak az arcát figyeltem, ahogy szemöldökét kissé összevonva igyekszik kivonni az igazán fontos lényeget.

Szeme sarkából pajkosan pillantott rám, aztán messzire dobta a lapot - a mozdulat hatásosságát jelentősen rontotta a tény, hogy a papír kegyesen visszaszállt volna hozzá.

- Újra ÁSZ leszel! - közölte olyan örömmel, mintha maga a Mikulás állított volna be a szobába.

- Igazán remek - értettem egyet mérsékelt lelkesedéssel.

Talán arckifejezésem tette, talán a hanghordozásom, de sikerült kissé elcsüggesztenem.

- Nem örülsz neki, ugye? - vetette fel bátortalanul.

Hol van már a magabiztos, kőkemény Alexander!

Korábbi énem most valószínűleg átölelte volna, és biztosította volna arról, hogy mindennél jobban örül a hírnek.

Ám ez a mostani Angela megtartotta a tíz centi távolságot, és lassan szinte elkopó mosollyal csóválta meg a fejét.

- Tudom, hogy sokat dolgoztál érte. Örülök.

Alexander felvonta a szemöldökét.

- És ez teljesen őszintén hangzott.

- Hm - bólintottam, s továbbra sem vontam el tekintetem az övétől.

Nem tudtam elmerülni bordó örvényében, mely elsőre annyira lenyűgözött. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy Alexander ebben a pillanatban mire gondolhatott, annyiban voltam csak biztos, hogy az én fejem a szokott ürességgel volt felszerelkezve. Csak szemek. Semmi több. Csak szemek.

A férfi elkapta a tekintetét, majd felállt az ágyról, és elkezdte összeszedegetni a szétszórt lapokat. Nem ajánlottam fel segítségemet, teljesen felesleges lett volna. Alexander perceken belül készen lett, s felöltőjének egy belső zsebébe rejtette a dokumentumot.

Felém villantott egy gépies mosolyt.

- Akkor azt hiszem, magadra is hagylak.

- Rendben - biccentettem.

Talán elkomorult egy pillanatra. Nem tudom, mit várt. Talán azt, hogy marasztaljam, vagy valami egészen mást. Mindenesetre az ajtó puhán csukódott mögötte, a zár csendesen, búsan kattant.

Magam felálltam, s visszasétáltam az ablakhoz. Holnap új élet kezdődik számomra. Az Árnyék Szakasz tökéletes ügynöke leszek. Nem érdekel többé sem Victor, sem Terry, sem semmi más a régi életemből.

Lucia Cortez Olano meghalt aznap, mikor hosszú idő múltán újra találkozott Clyde-dal.

oOo

- Új rekord - nyugtázta egy gépies hang, idióta dallam csendült, s egy pillanatra teljesen beragyogta a gyakorlót a neonok izgága fénye.

Leszökkentem az egyik korlátról, s egykedvűen sepertem le magamról a rám rakódott port és egyéb mocskot, úgy mint vér, ruhacafatok, fémforgács.

- Egész jó - biccentett Diavola, és ellökte magát az ajtófélfától, melynek egészen idáig támaszkodott. - A helyedben lassan már unnám, hogy a saját rekordjaimat döntögetem. És ha így folytatod, Dextera depressziós lesz - vigyorodott el.

- Eclipse azt mondta, eddzek. Amíg utasítása érvényben van, szó sem lehet unalomról - közöltem.

Diavola összevonta a szemöldökét, s úgy méregetett. Nem vettem róla tudomást.

- Te, Angie… - kezdte gyanakvó hangon.

- Tessék.

Mélyet sóhajtott, majd megrázta a fejét.

- Egy „he"-t, vagy valami hasonló tahóságot vártam volna tőled - fanyalgott.

Csak a vállamat vontam meg válaszként. Észre sem vette, nyugodtan folytatta tovább.

- Olyan kimért vagy, és… és távoli - biccentette oldalra a fejét, szemében csalódottság csillogott.

- Sajnálom, ha így érzed - hagytam rá, de valójában nem igazán foglalkoztatott, amit mond.

A gyakorlóterem telemetrikus kijelzőjén adatokat böngésztem: sebesség-erő hányadosokat, végsebességet és legnagyobb kifejtett erőt, ugrások ívét és hosszát. Egyre jobb leszek. _Tökéletes ÁSZ._

Hirtelen egy kéz ragadta meg a vállam, nem rezzentem össze, csak lusta pillantással mértem végig társamat, és egy egykedvű mosolyt is produkáltam.

- Angela, mi van veled? - kérdezte aggódva.

- Semmi. Bízhatsz bennem, jobb társad leszek, mint korábban bármikor - biztosítottam, de ezzel nem sikerült csitítanom nyugtalanságát, csak annyit értem el, hogy felnyögött.

- Nekem tökéletes társam voltál! - fakadt ki. - Olyan voltál nekem, akár egy nővér, halálra röhögtük magunkat, mindig sikerült valamivel felidegesítenelek…

- Lenyugodtam - feleltem mosolyogva, enyhe vállvonással.

Csalódott tekintettel meredt rám, fejét rázta lassú mozdulatokkal, hitetlenkedve.

- Mit tettek veled? - suttogta.

- Magamhoz térítettek - hajoltam meg enyhén, aztán az ajtó felé indultam. - Hamarosan eligazítás!

oOo

- Szia, drágám - mondta meleg hangon Sinistra, majd karját Diavola dereka köré fonta, és finoman arcon csókolta. Diavola szemérmes mosollyal viszonozta az óvatos puszit, és egy pillanatra teljesen a srác nyakába borult.

Attól függetlenül, hogy ennek egy egész vidám jelenetnek kellett volna lennie, a Hivatal folyosóin, Dextera rám vetett szikrázó pillantásai és saját közönyös tekintetem mellett rettenetesen száraznak és borúsnak tűnt.

Mégsem ezért váltak szét egymástól a galambocskák, az ok az ajtó nyitódása volt, mégiscsak a GOTT igazgatónőjéhez fogunk azonnal befáradni, kinek az irodájában az enyelgés igazán nem elfogadott.

- Sinistra és Dextera eligazításra jelentkezik – indítottak a fiúk, majd ugyanezt az üdvözlést mi is eljátszottuk, Eclipse biccentéssel nyugtázta mindezt, majd intett, hogy foglaljunk helyet.

- A Djiharta bolygón sokféle érdekes esemény történik mostanság, ami felforgatja a mindennapi ember életét – kezdte -, épp ezért a mi segítségünket kérték.

- A Djiharta? A negyvenes külső foknál? – kérdeztem.

- Igen.

- Az egy dzsungelbolygó, nem? Tele zölddel és fejletlenséggel – szúrta közbe Dextera.

- Valóban, eléggé visszafogottak technológia terén, viszont a növényeikből remekül megélnek – ismerte el Eclipse, majd folytatta. – Ellenben manapság rettenetesen sok légi baleset történik arrafelé, a navigációs eszközök megvadulnak, a fekete dobozoknak rendre nyoma vész.

- Szervezett akciók lennének? – érdeklődött Diavola.

- Ez a fő kérdés. El kellene mennetek a Djihartára, majd megoldani az ügyet, remélhetőleg tömeges áldozatok nélkül. Csendesen kell elsimítanotok, kellemes négyesben felszálltok egy repülőre, leleplezitek az esetleges cselszövőket, és megszereztek pár adatot.

- Miféle adatot? – szólt Sinistra.

- Azon a járaton, mely rátok vár, fog utazni a djihartai főkonzultáns is, ő fog szállítani egy kereskedelmi szempontból rettentően fontos szerződést.

- Vigyázzunk a pasasra?

- Nem teljesen erről van szó… az adatokat feltölti a repülőgép fő adattárolójába…

- A fekete dobozba – biccentettem.

- Igen. És nektek innen kellene ezt kinyerni, hogy a GOTT hozzájusson ehhez a szerződéshez.

- Miért is? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Diavola.

- Ez már nem tartozik a küldetésetekhez – mosolygott az igazgatónő.

- Értettem – visszakozott társam.

- Ha minden világos, akkor akár indulhatnátok is. Három óra és harmincöt perc múlva már a gépen kell lennetek.

oOo

Dextera szemmel láthatóan feszengett mellettem. Hol így, hol úgy mocorgott ülésében, olykor a biztonsági övet igazgatta, néha a mellette levő Sinistrától kért elnézést, alkalmanként le- és felhajtogatta az előtte levő tálcatartót, esetenként hátra- majd visszadöntötte ülését. Felmerült bennem, hogy megérdeklődöm, mégis mi baja lehet, de ezt sietve elvetettem, lévén abszolút nem érdekelt.

A Djiharta egyik legnagyobb utasszállítója végre megremegett, és elindult a kifutópályán. Hosszú kocsikázás után végre a magasba emelkedtünk, pár másodpercig az ülésekbe préselt minket a légnyomás és egyéb veszett természeti baromságok, majd a gépmadár helyzete állandósult a levegőben, s nyugodt ütemben szállt tova a felhők felett.

Természetesen nem volt olyan szerencsénk, hogy ablak mellé ülhessen bármelyikünk is, mellettünk apró folyosó húzódott, s egészen szélen is három-három széksor választott el minket a kilátástól. De nem is ezért voltunk itt, küldetésünkhöz minimális köze sincs néhány vacak párapamacs látványának.

Kicsit előrehajoltam, lábam a Dexének feszült, aki enyhén megugrott a minimális érintkezésre. Csak a bal szemöldökömet vontam fel, majd Diavolára néztem.

- Azt hiszem, indulhattok is akár – közöltem, még egy-két kézjellel igyekeztem a tudtára adni, hogy nem ártana feltűnésmentesen elintézni a dolgot.

Nos, az hogy kettesben, kéz a kézben indulnak a mosdó felé, nem éppen a legszürkébb módszer, amit el lehetett képzelni, de inkább gondolja minden utas azt, hogy egy fiatal párocska aktív szexuális életet kíván folytatni – ezúttal pont a repülő mosdójában, hát van ilyen -, minthogy bárki gyanút fogjon valódi célunkat illetően.

Magam részéről hátradőltem, kényelmesen elvackoltam magam a még számomra is szűkös ülésben, s szempilláimat leeresztettem, igyekeztem alvást színlelni. Csak nehogy a végén tényleg elaludjak. Ám ez a veszély nem fenyegetett, csupán egy óvatos pillantást kellett vetnem Dexre, hogy tudatosuljon bennem, amint elalszom, megfojt.

Így hát kinyitottam a szemem, és szembefordultam vele.

- Mi van?

- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy minden rendben – közölte velem hidegen.

- Jó – hagytam rá, aztán lopva a mosdó felé pillantottam.

- Nem fogom egy-kettőre elfelejteni, hogy bűntudat nélkül golyót eresztettél belém.

- Akkor azt se felejtsd el, hogy hármat is – biccentettem rá, mire egy pillanatra megrándult az arca.

- Nem fogom – szűkültek résnyire szemei.

- Aha – nyugtáztam, majd előkapartam egy újságot az előttem levő kis rekeszből. Valami idióta divatlap lehetett, de gazdasági statisztikáktól kezdve a megtekinteni érdemes látnivalókig minden fellelhető volt benne. Egy szóval nagyon szennylapszaga volt.

- Hogy tudsz így itt ülni, mintha mi sem történt volna? – csattant fel hirtelen Dextera, egy előttünk ülő, kontyos néni ingerülten fordult hátra. Valószínűleg azt hihette, hogy holmi szerelmi ejnyebejnyét fecsegünk ki a háta mögött, a vörös srác meg épp a sértett hitves szerepében tetszeleg.

- Mert nem történt semmi – meredtem rá, s egészen közel hajoltam hozzá. – És amikor Eclair meg Lumiere végigtomboltak a GOTT-on, akkor persze senki sem rótta meg őket, ugye?

Arca megmerevedett, s mellkasa nagyobbat emelkedett az eddigieknél.

- Honnan tudsz te erről? – kérdezte elhűlve.

- Huszonkettedik emelet.

- Tehát akkor innen tudsz minden egyébről is… a múltad, az elfogásod… - csóválta a fejét.

- Nem teljesen…

- Hanem?

- Miután majdnem beleöltek az óceánba, felbukkant pár emlék.

- A francba – mondta érzéssel Dextera.

- Hm?

- Szinte pont, mint Eclairnél… - sóhajtotta. Azért erre már kénytelen voltam felnézni!

- Tessék?

- Eclair majdnem meghalt a Dardanoson, szinte a túlvilágról hozta vissza Lumiere. Azután szegte meg a parancsot, majd jött az eszeveszett menekülés, előtörtek az emlékei… és porig rombolta a Hivatalt – mondta. – Tehát akkor a halál közelsége felfedi a törölt emlékeket, és előhozza az igazi képességeket. Ez a rendszer hibája…

- Talán simán nem éri meg az emberi aggyal kísérletezgetni – vetettem fel.

- Talán – hagyta rám, aztán egy pillanatra megrándult az arca, és újra hideg tekintettel meredt rám. – De ez még mindig nem mentesít a felelősség alól.

- Tőlem – vontam meg a vállam, s már egy újabb felcsattanás leheletét éreztem a levegőben, ám ez elmaradt, hirtelenjében robbanás rázta meg a gyenge gépmadarat, s tűzvihar siklott át rajta egy pillanatra, mely azon nyomban el is ült.

- A fenébe! – sziszegte Dex, majd felpattant.

Megérintettem a vállát, jelezvén, hogy nem én leszek az, aki szívesen megnyugtatja a fedélzeten sikoltozó és kétségbeeső utazóközönséget. Tehát a srác maradt, én rohanvást indultam előre a mosdó felé, csak kicsit kellett könyökkel törnöm az utat.

A repülőgép időről időre megremegett, meglehetősen instabil volt a felhők fölötti helyzetünk. A padlószőnyeggel fedett közlekedőn apró tüzek lobogtak, szenes nyomokat hagyva maguk után.

Nos, ez még annyira nem zavart.

Viszont, mikor egy tompított lövést követően egy kis kaliberű golyó csapódott a gyomromba, az már enyhén feszélyezett. Színpadiasan összezuhantam, lévén egy lövést még kibírok, kettő már megingat, három még tűrhető, de azért négy-öt már alaposan megdolgoztatja szervezetemet, fél tucat golyó pedig már talán engem is könnyen leteríthet. Így hát nyugodtan tűröm, hogy ketten megragadjanak a karomnál fogva, s úgy vonszoljanak magukkal. Nem könnyítem meg a dolgukat, lábamat direkt belelógatom illetve –akasztom mindenbe, ami útba kerül, a két fickó hangosan szitkozódva átkozza anyámat, pedig ő aztán nem tehet semmiről!

Érzésem szerint már a pilótafülkénél járhatunk, mikor hirtelen megfontolásból, mégis kimérten talpra állok, szerencsétlen taplók először észre sem veszik, talán csak onnan tűnik fel nekik, hogy valami nincs rendben, hogy immár hiába ráncigálnak, nem mozdulok. Egyszerre fordulnak felém, előre lépek, hirtelen egyikük nyakába ugrom, a másikat lábammal kapom el – egy mozdulat, törik a csont, holtan rogy össze. Társa már hisztérikusan sikolt, szerencsére a civilek lármája elnyomja hangját, nem problémázom vele sokat, csupán bemutatom neki a poroltó készüléket, hirtelenjében nem tudom eldönteni, melyikük roppant, ám mikor a pasas a padlóra borul, a feje alatt gyűlő vértócsa választ ad fel sem tett kérdésemre.

- Úgy tűnik, tudták, hogy… - robban be látóterembe Dex, de hangja elakad, amint végignéz a két férfin. – Te… mégis mit művelsz?

- Lett volna egyéb tipped, hogy csendesítsük el őket?

- Kapásból csupán öt – mondta szemrehányóan.

- Egyikre sem lett volna elég idő – hurrogom le.

- Felesleges lett volna vért ontani! – int fegyelemre, szemei csak úgy szikráznak.

- Döntenem kellett, nem volt idő mérlegelni – védekezem, de magam is tudom, hogy ez átlátszó hazugság csupán, élet és halál felől dönteni mindig van idő. És én is meghoztam a magam határozatát.

- Ez egyáltalán nem nevezhető kifogásnak – lépett közelebb.

- Akkor fogd rám, hogy vérszomjas gyilkos vagyok – bámultam töretlenül lángoló tekintetébe.

- Tudtam, hogy hibát követ el Eclipse, mikor téged is mellénk vett – ragadta meg a csuklómat.

- És az a pláne, hogy én is tudtam – kontráztam, mire egyszeriben megrántotta a karomat, s baljával már pofon is csapott. Mondhatnám, hogy váratlanul ért a támadása, de ugyan már, kit akarok hitegetni? Hát ahelyett, hogy elhajoltam volna, belehajoltam az ütésbe, csak kicsit kent meg így is, visszakézből gyomron térdeltem, s még egyszer magamra rántottam, hogy az orra is fájdalmasan találkozzon a lábammal.

Kihajolt előlem, ököllel térdembe csapott, a lábam megroggyant, de nem estem össze, gyorsan másik oldalamra helyeztem a súlyt, ám mielőtt lábat válthattam s rúghattam volna, Dextera arrébb rebbent, térdeit enyhén roggyasztotta, tipikus támadó pozíciót vett fel.

- Igazán most akarod ezt lerendezni? – mosolyogtam rá.

- Halogatnád? – kérdezett vissza.

- És mi lesz Diavolával meg Sinistrával? Vagy talán az én rendre intésem fontosabb kettejüknél?

- Ők tudnak vigyázni magukra, te viszont rég elvesztetted a gyeplőt – rázta meg a fejét.

- Már nem az vagyok, akinek ismertél… de már nem is az, aki a golyót beléd eresztette – suttogtam. – Még halálosabb és ridegebb vagyok, mint eddig bármikor, és erőm messze túlszárnyalja a tiedet is, csak nézz rá egyszer a telemetriás adatokra az edzőteremben. Biztos vagy benne, hogy ki akarsz ellenem állni, Dextera? Megállod-e haragom rohamát, ha egyszer rád szabadítom?

- Te komplett őrült vagy – állapította meg kicsit elbizonytalanodva, majd szó nélkül rontott nekem.

Első rohama nem ért felkészületlenül, mégis sikerült elcsapnia, a gép fala horpadt testem nyomán, tarkóm nagyot csendült a fémen, homályos és kivehetetlen képek alkották zaklatott látásomat, az idő újra megbolondult körülöttem. Egy ép pillanatomban megragadtam Dextera vállát, homlokommal már amúgy sem tökéletes állapotú orrába fejeltem, majd zakójánál fogva lendítettem a megviselt állapotú burkolatnak, mely nem is bírta tovább – megadta magát, hogy aztán a légnyomás és minden egyéb cibáljon minket, a gép utasterében pedig minden eddiginél nagyobb káosz uralkodjon el.

Sípolni kezdtek a biztonsági öv bekapcsolására intő jelzések, papírok, pulóverek, játékmackók száguldottak ki a résen, melynek szélébe Dextera kapaszkodott veszettül. Megálltam, hagyván, hogy a huzat cibálja hajamat, és néztem a mélységet, vártam, hogy vajon a fityegő fém vagy Dextera lesz végül az erősebb.

- Angela, sietnünk kell, a gép… - rontott ki a vezérlőfülkéből Diavola, majd tátott szájjal bámulta az eseményeket. – Mi a frász folyik itt?

- Dextera! – kiáltotta Sinistra, és kétségbeesetten figyelte egyre erőtlenebbül kapaszkodó társát. Pár ezer méter…

- Fel a kezeket! Hasra azonnal! – süvítette egy hang, igyekezvén túlharsogva a körülöttünk tomboló káoszt.

Mindhárman rámeredtünk a fegyvert tartó, negyven év körüli fickóra, kezemben felszikrázott az energia.

- Angela, ne! – csattant fel Diavola, majd egy pillanat múlva már a férfi mögött állt, a megdöbbent tag csak annyira volt képes, hogy a pisztolyát elejtse, társam egy laza mozdulattal belökte a mosdóba, és rázárta az ajtót. – Majd később – válaszolt amaz ordibálására. – Angela, mi a fene történt itt?

- Dextera! Teleportálj már, az istenért! – üvöltötte Sinistra, magából kikelve.

Elvigyorodtam. Szegény Dex tényleg nagyon megijedhetett, ha nem jutott eszébe menekülése kulcsa.

- Angela! Töröld le a képedről a mosolyt, és áruld el végre, mi folyik itt! – rázott meg karomnál fogva Diavola.

Dextera enyhén megviselten jelent meg mellettem.

- Majd ő elmondja – kacsintottam rá a srácra, mire rettentő dühöt láttam felcsapni tekintetében, ám mielőtt egy szót is szólhatott volna, a gép dobott egyet mindannyiunkon, majd ezt az első zökkenést követően teljesen instabillá vált a helyzete. – Addig én benézek a pilótafülkébe – indultam a repülő eleje felé, ám Sinistra ráfogott a csuklómra.

- Felesleges. Mindkét pilóta halott – közölte.

- Remek. És akkor most ki irányítja a gépet?

- Eddig a robotpilóta – vonta meg a vállát a srác, majd egy újabb zuttyanásnál a falnak tántorodott.

- A fekete doboz megvan?

Diavola felmutatta Sinistrával közös munkájának gyümölcsét.

- Aha – biccentettem, majd kinéztem a lassan, de biztosan egyre közeledő föld felé. – Mennyi időnk van a landolásig?

- Úgy érted, a becsapódásig? – köpte felém Dextera.

- Úgy – mosolyogtam rá.

- Két percnél nem több – vonta meg a vállát Diavola.

- Akkor elő a védelmezőkkel! – javasoltam.

- Hogy mondod? – rázta meg a fejét értetlenül Sinistra.

- Azt hiszem, én értem – jegyezte meg társam.

- Akkor világosíts fel minket, légy szíves – javasolta Dex.

- Hát… Zephyrus és Astaldo segítségével elég finoman le tudnánk tenni a gépet, azt hiszem – vázolta a tervet bátortalanul. Rábólintottam.

- Akkor? Mire várunk? – pislogott körbe Sinistra, és kivételesen mind egyet értettünk.

oOo

- Nem mintha nem élvezném, de… de nem élvezem! – fakadt ki Diavola, hangja csak recsegve jött át a vonalon.

- Csak próbáld tartani a sebességet!

- Könnyű azt mondani! Ez egy elavult vacak, az életben nem találkoztam még ilyen mocsok technikával! Hanyadik századból való ez a roncs? Csillagkor előttről? – méltatlankodott.

- Az évszám szerint 3098-ból – igyekeztem túlsüvíteni a szelet, mely folyamatosan az arcomba csapott, miközben leolvastam a gyártás évét. – Bár lehet, hogy ez csak a szárnyra vonatkozik, sajnos, nem vagyok otthon repülőgép-készítésben!

- Jól sejtem, hogy a jobb szárnyon szambázol éppen? – kérdezett rá gyanakodva.

- Pontosabb lenne, ha szélmalomharcot mondanál, de voltaképp igen – hagytam rá, miközben elkerültem egy kis híján pofán találó fémalkatrészt, mely a gép oldalán tátongó lyukból mállott le. – Astaldo hátán nincs sok hely.

- Hát te tudod…

- Hölgyeim! Vagyis inkább hölgyem és kedves pszichopata barátnénk… - kezdett kommunikációt Dex. – Az jó, hogy elnavigálgatjuk itt a gépet, de valakinek nem kellene megnyugtatnia az utasokat is? Persze, ez rád nem vonatkozik, Angela…

- Mi van, Dexie, csak nem háborított fel az egy-null? Vagy várj csak, lassan kettőnél tartunk? – vigyorogtam bele a headsetbe.

- Mit műveltetek ti, amíg nem voltunk ott? – érdeklődött csendesen Sinistra. – Miért lógott ott Dex, és mi ez a… ó.

Hallhatóan leesett neki, miről is van szó.

- Angela, te összeverekedtél Dexterával! – fakadt ki Diavola.

- Nem akarok kisiskolásnak tűnni, de nem én kezdtem – mondtam halkan, a repülő összerázkódott, megcsúsztam, s csak épphogy meg tudtam kapaszkodni a szárnyban. Kiköptem egy jó adag vért, ami az eséstől kicsattanó számban felhalmozódott.

- Dextera, te összeverekedtél Angelával! – kontrázott Sinistra.

- Pro… provokált! – habogott a srác.

Közben én lengedeztem. És hosszabb körmökért imádkoztam a sorshoz, hogy legalább valamelyest meg tudjak kapaszkodni.

Bánatomra nem hallgatott meg az ég. Az ujjaim meg már kezdtek fájni.

- Hát persze, de szerintem téged se kellett sokat piszkálni – jegyezte meg rosszallóan Sinistra.

- Na, nehogy már rám fogd! Kettőnk közül ki a tébolyult?

- Hirtelenjében nem tudok választani!

- Köszi szépen, hogy mellettem állsz!

- Bármikor – hagyta rá Sinistra.

- Srácok, nem ráérnétek ezt később is megbeszélni? – szólt kétségbeesetten Diavola. – Egyébként, Angie, minden rendben, régen hallottuk a hangodat!

- Hála a jó égnek – pusmogta bele az éterbe Dex, el tudtam képzelni, hogy égnek emeli a tekintetét.

- Pe… persze – feleltem, már amennyire a szembeszéltől meg tudtam szólalni. Elduruzsoltam egy hálát, hogy még jó, hogy nincs a repülőgépeken visszapillantó tükör.

- Srácok, valaki szaladjon át a másik szárnyra Angeláért! – buzgálkodott egyből Dia.

- Nem kell! – üvöltöttem vissza.

- Én is így gondoltam – szúrta közbe Dextera.

- Majd én – ajánlotta fel kegyesen (és kicsit vonakodva) Sinistra.

Csak egy kicsit tört rám a frász, mikor megjelent előttem, de volt annyi lélekjelenlétem, hogy ne engedjem el egyetlen kapaszkodómat, és még valahogy az arcomra is sikerült közönyt erőltetnem.

- Gyere – ajánlotta fel kezét.

Felnéztem, rezzenéstelenül állta szemeim pillantását. Pillanatok teltek el, talán percek is, újra kiléptem az idő korlátai közül, testem a szó legszorosabb értelmében lebegett. És Sinistra sem szólalt meg, csak bámult rám némán, haját teljes erőből tépte a szél, és persze, tartotta heroikus pózát, mint akkor, rég.

- Gyere már – mondta még egyszer, kezemet előre lendítettem, és megkapaszkodtam benne.

Sinistra felrántott, és magához szorított.

- Megvagytok? – sercegett fel Diavola hangja.

- Meg – felelt Sinistra, haja az enyémmel vegyült a szélben, szinte összeolvadtak az azonos árnyalatok.

- Igen – értettem egyet, majd elléptem a sráctól.

- Remek! – csendült őszinte örömmel társam hangja. – Akkor nézzetek le!

Sinistra mellém lépett, és Diavola javaslata szerint tettünk. Alattunk már látszott a vadregényes táj, sőt, néha-néha a dzsungelből zsúp- és minden egyéb fajta tetős házak is kibontakoztak.

- Földet érés harminc másodperc múlva! – jelentette Diavola. – Zephyrus, Astaldo, még egy kicsit tartsatok ki!

Felnéztem Sinistrára, enyhén meghajolt, majd eltűnt. Megráztam a fejem, majd kisétáltam Astaldo mellé, hogy lélekben támogassam, miközben óvatosan leteszi a gépet.

Diavola kellemes zöngéjű hangján megköszönte az utasoknak, hogy ezt a légitársaságot választották, és persze, újbóli útra bíztatta őket. Nem igazán érdekelt, de azért egy pici kérdés mégis motoszkált bennem, hogy vajon mindezek után hogy állnak majd az utazás dolgához.

- Na, szedjük ki a tagot a mosdóból, meg a négy hullát is kaparjuk össze, aztán uzsgyi haza – javasolta Dextera.

- Biztos, hogy csak hárman voltak? – vetettem fel, miközben leszökkentem az erősen megviselt szárnyról.

Szemlélgetni kezdtem a repülő oldalán tátongó lyukat, ahonnan kótyagos és sokkolt állapotban levő utasok áramlottak a saras, növényzettel sűrűn benőtt talajra. Messzire hajítottam a pilóták szekrényéből zsákmányolt fülesemet.

- Nem. De nem az volt a feladat, hogy zsákmányoljuk össze a bandát. Ezt az egyet épp elég lesz kihallgatni, aztán a többi senkit sem érdekel – vont vállat Diavola, ahogy kiszökkent a pilótafülkéből. Nagyot nyújtózott, aztán Sinistra karjaiba táncolt, és szorosan magához ölelte.

Dexterára kacsintottam, mire keresztbe fonta maga előtt a karjait, és kissé elfordult tőlem. Egy pillanatra eszembe jutott, hogy talán kicsit szemét vagyok, de ugyan, kit érdekelt?

Egy kosztümös, magas sarkúban tipegő nő totyogott felénk a sárban, és belekapaszkodott a partnere öleléséből épp hogy kibontakozó Diavola vállába.

- Kisasszony, megmentette az életünket! Örök hála! Köszönjük – rebegte könnyes szemmel.

Felvontam a szemöldököm.

- Ugyan, a munkámmal jár – válaszolt esetlenül mosolyogva társam.

- Még egyszer… ezerszer köszönöm – hajolt meg a nő még párszor, aztán óvatos léptekkel visszasétált a tömeghez, mely egyetemesen egy irányba indult meg.

Megcsóváltam a fejemet, aztán felkapaszkodtam Astaldóra, három ügynöktársam mind Zephyrus társaságát választotta. Ám legyen, nekem teljesen mindegy.

- Irány Nessa…

oOo

- Valóban szükség volt erre?

- A helyzet úgy hozta.

- Két fegyvertelen, ártalmatlan…

- Az egyiküknél biztos volt fegyver, lévén azzal puffantottak le. A másikat nem volt időm megmotozni, lévén épp eszméletlent játszottam.

- A hangsúly ott van, hogy játszottad.

- Bárkit megölhettek volna.

- Mint ahogy te tetted velük.

- Mint ahogy én tettem velük – értettem egyet.

Eclipse tekintetét mélyen az enyémbe fúrta. Elmosolyodtam, mire elkapta pillantását, és egy tollat vett kézbe, hogy aztán azon vezesse le kezének remegését. Igen, feszült volt, idegessége szinte sugárzott.

- Angela, kérlek, menj ki, és ott várd meg, míg a többieket eleresztem – utasított, anélkül, hogy rám nézett volna.

- Igenis, főnökasszony – hajoltam meg enyhén, majd széles mosollyal arcomon távoztam az irodából.

Ahogy bezárult mögöttem az ajtó, Vendredi nézett rám nagy, ártatlan szemekkel, egyből le is tette az éppen pakolászott iratokat, és segítőkészen állt fel asztala mellől.

- Rosszul érzed magad? Szükséged van valamire? – fogta meg a karomat.

Értetlenül néztem rá, majd megráztam a fejemet, és leültem a váróban elhelyezett kanapéra. És igen, belátom, hallgatóztam is.

- _… én megmondtam, hogy nem jó ötlet alkalmazni _– kezdett bele nagy lendülettel Dextera.

- _Ami megtörtént, megtörtént, most viszont nem óhajtom likvidálni. A státuszát egyelőre nem vonjuk meg, amíg minimális esély is van arra, hogy normálisan fog viselkedni _– felelte kimért, hűvös hangon az igazgatóasszony.

- _Minimális! Főnökasszony, a nulla, zéró, hülye nagy semmi jobban fedné a valóságot!_

- _Dextera különleges ügynök! _– csattant fel Eclipse, pár pillanatnyi szünet.

- _Igazság szerint… nekem lenne egy ötletem _– vetette fel óvatosan Diavola.

Drága Diavola, ugyan, mi haszna lenne itt bárminek is? Mégis, mit gondolsz, nem kellene Dexie-vel egyet értened?

- _Hallgatom._

- _Nem biztos, hogy beválna. Majd ha tettem egy kísérletet, beszámolok az eredményről… vagy a kudarcról._

- _Ám legyen. Viszont… _- Eclipse mély levegőt vett -, _viszont ha ez a rejtélyes javaslat sem fog beválni, akkor patthelyzetben leszünk. Nem vált be sem szép szó, sem erőszak, sem szembesítés…_

- _Remek kezdőink vannak… _- jegyezte meg Dex.

- _Dextera! _– fakadt ki Diavola. – _Angela a legjobb… mit legjobb, az egyetlen barátnőm! Szinte a nővérem! Szükségem van rá! És nem fogom hagyni, hogy csak úgy egyszerre leváltsátok, mint valami megunt rongyot! Nem, és KÉSZ!_

oOo

Óra csörgött. Lenyomtam.

Két percig csak feküdtem az ágyon, igyekeztem kipislogni a szememből az álmot, kinéztem a GOTT rezidenciájának egyik legkellemesebb kórtermének ablakán, és még továbbra sem igazán érdekelt, hogy tavasz van.

Kopogás törte meg reggelem nyugalmas csendjét, engedélyt nem várva jelent meg a küszöbön Alexander.

- Jó reggelt – köszöntöttem kimérten, majd az éjjeli szekrényen levő hajgumival összekötöztem hajamat, a férfi jelenlétével nem igazán foglalkozva vonultam be a kórteremhez tartozó fürdőbe.

- Jó reggelt, Angela – mondta kisvártatva, mikor én már a zuhanyfülkében álltam. A meginduló víz zubogásán túl csak tompán jutott el hozzám a hangja. – Hallottam, sikeres volt a legutóbbi akció…

- Igen – értettem egyet, majd elzártam a meleg vizet, a hideg cseppektől libabőrös lettem.

- Bár tudtommal volt néhány kellemetlen incidens… - folytatta a társalgást, nem éppen fesztelen hangon.

- Mégpedig? – kérdeztem, miközben törülközőt vettem magamhoz, hogy mihamarabb szabaduljak vacogástól.

- Hát… mondjuk két merénylő indokolatlan meggyilkolása… Dextera halálközeli élménye… - vetette fel merengve.

Kijöttem a fürdőből, és majdnem nekiütköztem a közvetlenül az ajtó előtt posztoló Alexandernek.

- Nem érdekel, ha indokolatlannak tartod. Dex pedig még annyira sem érdekel – közöltem vele kimérten, közben nem mozdultam, pedig testem szinte az övének préselődött.

Bordó szemeiben tőle idegen fény csillant.

- Akárcsak az én véleményem – mondta halkan.

- Akárcsak a te véleményed – értettem egyet.

Végtelen pillanat ereszkedett ránk, az ő tekintete fájt, szenvedett, kínlódott, az enyémben legfeljebb mérhetetlen üresség tükröződhetett.

- Angela… - szólalt meg suttogó hangon, keze az arcom felé indult, de csupán néhány centire tőle megállt a levegőben. – Angela, miért vagy ilyen kegyetlen?

Elmosolyodtam.

Megfogtam a kezét, jobbommal derekát, magamhoz szorítottam, és megcsókoltam. Mikor elengedtem, nem tudta leplezni döbbenetét, hát mosolyom még szélesebbre húzódott.

- Hogy miért, Alexander? – rivalltam fel. – Hogy miért? Ugyan, talán sikerült elfelejtened, hogy te megkínoztál engem? Szinte félholttá váltam idióta játékaid miatt, a halálodat kívántam minden órában, percben, pillanatban!

- De… de Angela…

- Ó, nincs itt semmi de, kedves Alexander, semmi, de semmi – ráztam meg a fejem, a törülköző lapos ívben érkezett az ágyra, a szekrényből némi fehérneműt kerestem elő, és a fickó zavarától nem zavartatva kezdtem magamra húzni.

- Az a munkám része volt. Nem én határoztam úgy, hogy ez lesz a sorsod – közölte, ahogy felnéztem rá, láthattam, hogy már ő sem olyan nyugodt, benne is felcsaptak a harag lángjai.

Végeztem a fehérneműkkel, néhány kimért lépéssel Alexander elé sétáltam, testem az övének feszült.

- Azt kötve hiszem – sziszegtem az arcába, lopva újra ajkához értem. – Tudom, hogy te döntöttél felőlem!

- Higgy, amit akarsz – csóválta meg a fejét, majd ellépett tőlem. – Akkor mindent hivatalból tettem…

- Mert most talán nem úgy cselekszel! – csattantam fel, mire szikrázó tekintettel fordult felém.

- Ahogy mondod.

Testem egy pillanatra elernyedt.

- Tessék?

Alexander közelebb lépett, s ezúttal tényleg megérintette az arcomat.

- Munkám véget ért azzal, hogy senor Velásquezzel találkoztál – suttogta, nem nézett a szemembe.

- Akkor most mit keresel itt? – köptem felé.

Egy hosszú pillanatig nem szólalt meg, csak halk szuszogását hallhattam, az általa kifújt levegő az ajkamhoz ért.

- Téged – mondta, hangja üresen koppant.

Ellöktem magamtól kezét, és hátráltam pár lépést, de mielőtt bármit szólhattam volna, folytatta.

- Téged kereslek. Azt az Angelát, akit az operaházban láttam. Azt a lányt, aki ábrándozva bámulta az előadást, aki kislányos zavarát szóvirágokkal igyekezett leplezni, aki… aki szerelmes volt, még ha csak egy másik férfiba is…

- Elég – sziszegtem.

- Téged kereslek, amint sírva fakadsz a női mosdóban, és könnyeidet kéztörlőkkel szárítgatod, és kétségbeesve bámulod saját tükörképedet. Azt az Angelát, aki mindenre képes a volt vőlegényéért…

- Azt mondtam, elég! – kiáltottam fel erélyesebben, de Alexander szemei újra azt a hajdani nyugalmat és megfontoltságot tükrözték.

- Téged kereslek, amint mosolyogva utasítod vissza egy ismeretlen ficsúr közeledését. Azt az Angelát, akit megbotránkoztatott a hullák számlálgatása egy akció után…

- ELÉG! – sikoltottam, és fülemet befogva omlottam a padlóra. – Elég, elég, elég! – üvöltöttem, és öklömmel újra meg újra a padlóba vágtam, míg vér nem serkent bütykeimen.

- Nem veszett el örökre az az Angela, aki megtetszett nekem, akkor, ott, amíg az a megtermett asszony áriákat zengett – közölte fölényesen.

- Fejezd be… - pihegtem, éreztem, hogy könnyek csorognak le arcomon, valami mélyen összetört, csörömpölve repedt darabjaira odabent. – Az a valaki már nem én vagyok… gyenge voltam, és esetlen! Én akarok lenni a tökéletes ÁSZ, a legjobb, a legerősebb, a leghatékonyabb! Nem kellenek a gyermeteg érzések, nem kell a gyengeség! Eltűnt, eltűnt örökre, és már semmi nem hozhatja vissza! – pislogtam fel rá könnyeim ködén át.

Alexander elmosolyodott.

- Hiszen most is itt van. Itt térdepel előttem, melltartóban és bugyiban, és igyekszik bebizonyítani, hogy ő a legkeményebb a vidéken…

Gúnyolódott rajtam. Megérdemeltem? Nem, nem és nem…

Egy mozdulattal előttem termett, derűs arccal térdepelt le. Egy ujjával felemelte államat.

- Mondd, Angela… miért nem hozod vissza azt, ki egykor voltál?

El akartam fordítani arcomat, de nem engedte.

- Nem leszek olyan, mint régen… - suttogtam.

- Ne gyűlöld a rendszert – mondta. – Victor oda, ez így van. De láthattad magad is, hogy mindkettőtök számára ez volt az ideális megoldás, ha nem is a legszebb módon. És itt áll előtted egy új, jobb élet. Hisz sokaknak fontos vagy itt…

- Egy nevet mondj – húztam el a szám keserűen.

- Diavola. Én – felelt készségesen.

Megfogtam a csuklóját, és mélyen a szemébe néztem.

Igaza lenne? Ostoba önzésem vezetett el idáig? Nem, az nem lehet… nem én tévedem, a GOTT halmozott hibákat hibára, ők tették tönkre az életemet!

Viszont… igen, talán Victor és én mindketten rendőrkézre kerültünk volna, vagy csak simán Terry mellett kötött volna ki, már ki tudja mikor…

De nem, nem és nem! Ezek feltételezések, olcsó fikciók és gondolatkísérletek! Nem… nem…

Alexander keze az arcomhoz ért, összerezzentem, ahogy magamhoz térített merengésemből. Ujjával letörölte könnyeimet. Balommal is ráfogtam kézfejére, és lehajtottam a fejemet. Végigborzongtam, a padló hűvöse egyszeriben elért, libabőrös lettem. A férfi egyből észlelte a változást, mindenféle célzás nélkül ölelt magához, szabadulni akartam szorításából, de nem engedett.

- Eressz, kérlek – suttogtam erőtlenül.

Nem, nem, nem… ha mindenkinek igaza van… és… és… egy…

Szörnyeteg lett belőlem.

Nem érdemlem meg a megbocsátást.

Nem érdemlem meg a vigasztaló szavakat.

Nem érdemlek mást, csak halált.

- Nem – felelte kurtán Alexander, és még erősebben magához húzott.

Még, még, még erősebben indultak meg a könnyeim, végigfolytak arcomon, végig Alexander felöltőjén.

- Miért? Miért törődsz velem? Miért nem hagysz veszni a magam kárán? – fúrtam arcom mellkasába, nem akartam a szemébe nézni, gyenge voltam és erőtlen, nem akartam, hogy lássa, milyen is lehetnék igazából!

- Már mondtam – felelte nyugodtan, fejét az enyémre hajtotta.

- Nem lehet… a szép szavak mind hazudnak – suttogtam.

- Én nem fogok hazudni. És neked sem kell már soha többé.

oOo

Vihar tombolására riadtam fel, esőcseppek doboltak az ablakon. Az éjszakai eget olykor-olykor villámok hasították át, egy pillanatra beragyogva a kórtermet. Kimásztam az ágyból, meztelen talpamnak szinte fájt a hideg padló érintése. Kezemmel az ablaknak támaszkodtam, kibámultam a kint tomboló égi áldásra, majd fellengzősen hátat fordítottam neki, és a párkánynak dőltem.

Egy újabb villám megint fénnyel töltötte meg a szobát: a rendezetlen ágyban, az általam félrehajított paplan alatt Alexander feküdt, kezei időnként meg-megrándultak, látszott rajta, hogy álma nyugtalan és felületes. Ingje már gyűrötten, rendezetlenül állt rajta, de csak pár felső gombját kapcsolta ki, nehogy félreértsem a helyzetet.

Újra és újra végigmértem a csupasz, laboratóriumi tisztaságú helyiséget, és minden egyes pillanattal erősebbé vált bennem az érzés: hazaköltözöm.

Egyszeriben megmozdult a paplan, mélyebb sóhaj hangja töltötte meg a teret, majd egy pár csillogó tekintet virult felém. Alexander laposakat pislogva ült fel, beletúrt hajába, majd átkulcsolta térdét, és mosolyogva fordult felém.

- Nem tudsz aludni? – kérdezte, hangja furcsán rekedt volt az álomtól. Megráztam a fejem.

- De, csak… - éreztem, hogy elpirulok, gyermetegen, lányosan… ártatlanul -, csak szeretem a vihart – suttogtam, hálóingem alját kezdtem gyűrögetni.

Alexander elmosolyodott, majd felállt, és mellém sétált. Megállt az ablakban, kezeit zsebre tette, hosszan bámult ki, arcára tucatszor fényt vontak a villámok.

Közelebb húzódtam hozzá, fejemet a vállára hajtottam. Döbbenten pislogott rám, mozdulatai darabossá váltak, ahogy átkarolt.

- Meg akarok változni, Alexander. Nem akarok jobb lenni, mint valaha is lehettem volna… csak szeretném visszaszerezni azt a lelkesedést, amivel középiskolába és egyetemre jártam. Barátokat akarok, bulizni akarok, nevetni akarok… szeretni akarok – suttogtam. – Szükségem van egy biztos pontra, Alexander. Segítesz nekem?

pPp

- Úgy örülök, hogy végre hazaköltözöl! – ujjongott Diavola, miközben egy újabb frissen vásárolt tányérszettet kezdett kipakolni.

- Én is – tettem csípőre a kezem, és jó érzéssel néztem körbe poros, frissítésre vágyó lakásomon.

- Angie!

- Mondd – siettem ki az előszobába, ahol Alexander épp az ággyal viaskodott.

- Segíts ezzel a matraccal, légy szíves – nyöszörögte, ahogy próbálta bepréselni magát az ajtón. Levettem a keretről az épp zakózni készülő szivacsot, majd becipeltem a hálóba. Az érkező Alexander elől valamennyire félrehuzigáltam, majd a gondosan elhelyezett ágykeretre előbb azt, majd magamat is rádobtam, hogy aztán némán kezdjem bámulni az igencsak penészesnek tűnő plafont.

Az ágy nyekkent, Alexander elfeküdt mellettem, és hasamra tette a fejét.

- Élet, élet, élet – mondtam halkan.

- Bizony ám – sóhajtotta. – Emlékszel még arra az estére az operában?

- Hogyne emlékeznék rá – mosolyodtam el. – Diavola mérhetetlenül megnyugodott, hogy végre megtetszett valaki.

- Nahát, érdekes – ismerte el komoly hangon Alexander, majd megfogta a kezemet, ujjaink összekulcsolódtak. – Azon az éjjelen csak azzal a céllal küldtek oda, hogy tartsak szemmel egy nagyon instabil ügynököt. De soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy ilyen lehetetlen jelenséggel ismerkedem meg, mint amilyen te vagy.

Lelöktem magamról.

- Túlzol – közöltem, majd felpattantam. – Tudod, hogy nem szeretem! – nevettem rá, aztán kiszaladtam a konyhába, hogy osztogathassam az instrukciókat Diavolának, mit hova tegyen.

A lány serényen pattogott, lelkesen segített, egyszerűen öröm volt nézni, hogy boldog. És… igen, talán kicsit én is annak éreztem magam.

Mozdulata egyszer csak megdermedt, majd értetlenül nézett rám.

- Angie? Valami baj van?

- Hm? – kaptam fel a fejem.

- Olyan furán nézel – rázta meg a fejét.

Elnevettem magam.

- Nem, nem, nincs semmi baj – mondtam. – Minden… minden olyan jó.

- Én is így gondolom – biccentett, majd hirtelen meggondolásból közelebb lépett, és átölelt.

- És veled talán valami baj van? – veregettem meg a vállát, mire kicsit hátrébb húzódott, és hosszú ideig bámult a szemembe.

- Örülök, hogy itt vagy, Angie.

oOo

- És… ez most komoly? – ernyedten ejtettem ölembe kezemet, az imént átfutott papírok megadóan hullottak a szőnyegre. Elmormoltam egy félhangos bocsánatkérést, majd letérdeltem, hogy összeszedegessem legújabb feladatunk tervét.

- Ezen az irodán belül nincs helye a vicceknek – mondta kissé talán mogorván Eclipse.

- Értettem – sóhajtottam, majd visszaültem a helyemre, és átadtam a lapokat a mellettem székelő Diavolának, aki buzgón a küldetés terveibe merült.

Mérsékelten rossz előérzetekkel néztem Dexterára, aki továbbra is némi ellenszenvet táplált irányomba, egyedül Sinistra arca volt meglepően közömbös a helyiségben. Eclair és Lumiere viszont még mindig a kezdők buzgalmával vetették magukat az új ügyekbe, csak tudnám, ennyi erőt honnan szereztek!

- Tehát egy egyszerű fegyvercsempész banda – összegezte Sinistra a hallottakat.

- Pontosabban a galaxis legösszetettebb és leghatalmasabb fegyvercsempész bandája, de talán számunkra megoldható a fejesek összegyűjtése – egészítette ki Dia fel sem emelve fejét.

- A csoport három helyszínen találkozik egy időben, a köztük levő kommunikáció a csillagrendszerek legbiztonságosabb és szinte feltörhetetlennek látszó hálóján történik.

- Azaz Lumi megint játszhat egyet – biccentett Eclair.

- Igen. Viszont ő az, akinek észrevétlenül kell eljutnia az egyik szekció központi számítógépéhez – mondta Eclipse. – Így az ő segítségére Diavola lesz.

- Értettem – adta tovább a lapokat társam.

- A többi osztag felosztását intézzétek el egymás között. A lényeg, hogy a csempészek minderről semmit se tudjanak, nekünk csak az információra és egy perdöntő bizonyítékra van szükségünk.

- De akkor nekünk mi dolgunk ott? – kérdezte Dextera.

- Bármi közbejöhet, ha Lumiere hibázik, az akció lelepleződik, ebben az esetben pedig kitörhet bárminemű bandaháború és nagy leszámolás. Erre az esetre viszont önök a közelben lesznek, hogy bármit megakadályozzanak – felelt Eclipse, majd megadta a végső instrukciókat.

oOo

- Eh… ez így nagyon nem lesz jó – sóhajtotta Diavola, ahogy végigmért Dexterát és engem. Kénytelen voltam egyetérteni vele!

A lány pillantása aztán Eclairre és rám siklott… majd homlokára csapott, és lassan megcsóválta a fejét, szemrehányóan pillantott rám. Széttártam kezeimet: nem tehetek róla, hogy ennyire rosszban voltam mindenkivel! Azaz, persze, nagyon is tehetek róla, de… nem mindegy már?

- Oké, akkor Eclair, te menj Dexterával, Angela és Sinistra, remélem, kibírjátok egymás közelségét – forgatta a szemeit, közben a lift enyhén zökkent, ahogy megérkeztünk az alagsori szintek egyikére, ahol a Hivatal civil autóinak garázsa is elhelyezkedett.

- Azt hiszem, meg tudom állni, hogy neki essek – suttogtam halkan, miközben a többiek kiléptek a folyosóra.

Diavola kicsit hátramaradt, és karon ragadott.

- Figyelj, nyugi… végre normálisan viselkedsz, és bár ez egy húzós egy hónap volt, de azért csak rendbe jöttél! Csak jó lenne, ha ezt a többiek orra alá dörgölnéd, és észrevetetnéd velük, hogy már nem kell minden pillanatban attól tartani, mikor is csapsz le! – igyekezett vigasztalni.

Nem sok sikerrel.

- Hát köszi – hümmögtem.

- Jaj, most ne törj már le! – fordultunk be a következő kanyarban. – Sinistrát tudtommal egyszer sem ölted meg, tehát vele még egész normálisan ki fogsz tudni jönni! A rám való tekintettel pedig csak kedves lesz hozzád – kacsintott rám, majd előresietett.

Lassan sétáltam utánuk, társaim egymást túllicitálva próbáltak a vagányabb járgányokra alkudozni, hogy mégis ki melyikkel közelítse meg a célpontot. Karjaimat keresztbe fontam magam előtt, és türelmesen kivártam, míg a hangos felcsattanások és egymás ruhájának ráncigálása után végre mindenki elhelyezkedett legalább a kormány mögött, majd beszálltam Sinistra mellé egy legújabb modellként csillogó Lux anyósülésére.

- Nos, hölgyem, hová lesz a fuvar? – nézett rám derűsen.

- Izé… - bizonytalanodtam el a nagy boldogság láttán, megvakartam a halántékomat.

- Jó, tényleg nem volt jó szöveg – hagyta rám Sinistra, majd kifarolt a parkolóhelyről, épp Dextera elé vágódva, hogy majdnem összeütköztek. Dex elvigyorodott, majd kicsit megbőgette a motort, társa megpörgette a járművet, és kilőtt a garázsból.

- Tudod, nekem voltak rémálmaim, hogy egy szép autóban fogok meghalni – kapaszkodtam kétségbeesetten a műszerfalba és az ajtóba, amint kirepültünk a főútra.

- Na igen, de azokban az álmokban valószínűleg nem én vezettem – pörgette meg a kormányt fél kézzel, majd elengedte, hogy szabadon álljon vissza az egyenesre. Kedvem lett volna szorosra zárni a szemeimet, hogy semmit, de semmit ne lássak az eszement száguldásból.

oOo

- És most? – kérdeztem, igyekeztem elnyomni egy ásítást.

- Várunk.

- Frankó.

- Ja.

- És ha jönnek?

- Akkor nézzük őket.

- És ha észreveszik, hogy nézzük őket?

- Akkor úgy teszünk, mint egy csókolózó szerelmespár – fordult felém, és sűrűn pislogott.

Elhúztam a számat, majd kikönyököltem a lehúzott ablakon, államat öklömnek támasztottam.

- Hülye is az, aki egy nedves, hideg garázsházba jön randizni – jegyeztem meg.

- Szerintem tiszta romantikus – vetett ellent.

A szemem sarkából rápillantottam.

- Mi ebben neked a romantikus? – vontam fel egyik szemöldökömet.

A srác megrázta a fejét.

- Nem tökmindegy, hol vagy, ha azzal lehetsz, akit szeretsz?

- Hát nem – csattantam fel.

- Egy érvet mondj – fordult felém méltatlankodva.

- Csak egyet? Oké, akkor te szívesen randiznál hibás atomreaktor oldalánál?

- Azért nem kell ennyire extrém példákat hozni… - morogta.

- Eh, mindegy – hagytam rá.

Felberregett a rádiónk, Sinistrával egyszerre csaptunk le rá, keze az enyémre tapadt, reflexszerűen rántottam el a sajátomat. A srác lenyomta a vétel gombját.

- Na, mi témánál vagyunk – jelentette Diavola suttogva. – Akció részünkről indul.

- Akció indul – visszhangozta Eclair.

- Akció indul – értettem egyet magam is.

Sinistra nagyot nyújtózott, majd eleresztett egy hosszú ásítást is.

- Akkor indul a maratoni figyelés… - sóhajtotta.

oOo

- Látod, amit én?

- Ha a homályos foltokra gondolsz, akkor aha – nyomtam el egy újabb ásítást.

Ez a harmadik óra már igen csak a vége felé közeledett, és rendesen beleuntam a várakozásba, a szemeim lassan kezdtek leragadni.

- A fekete furgonra gondolok – méltatlankodott Sinistra.

- Fekete? Furgon? – kérdeztem vissza. – Rettentően sablonos és klisés!

- Legalább könnyen felismerhetjük őket – sóhajtotta.

A furgon fényszórója végigpásztázta autónkat, a magam részéről belebújtam a frissen előkapart dardanosi metróvonalakat ábrázoló térképbe, Sinistra is igyekezett valami nem túl feltűnő dolgot mímelni. Felpillantottam, ahogy elhaladt előttünk a kocsi, sötétített ablaküvegein sajnos nem láttam be.

Kivágtam az ajtót, és már lendültem volna ki az autóból, ha Sinistra nem ránt vissza úgy, hogy szinte az ölébe pottyanok. Miután valahogy kimásztam a két ülés közül, kissé durcásan fordultam felé.

- Mi van?

Elhúzta a száját, áthajolt rajtam, és becsukta az ajtót.

- Tudod, mi megfigyelünk – közölte tipikus oktatói hangon.

- És szerinted innen meg tudunk figyelni? – fanyalodtam el, aztán körülnéztem a garázsépületben. Minden irányból autók és egyéb gépjárművek sereglete vett minket körül.

- Ha balhé lesz, azt majd észrevesszük – mondta.

- Aha, hát persze.

- Most minek játszod itt a szkeptikust?

- Sinistra… én nem játszom a szkeptikust, én szkeptikus vagyok! – csattantam fel, mire felcsipogott adó-vevőnk.

- Itt Diavola… - zihálta egy megviselt hang. – Lebuktunk! Ismétlem, lebuktunk! Akció vége… azaz nektek kezdése… igyekszünk megpattanni! Vigyázzatok magatokra, innentől teljes rádiócsend! Vége! – zárta le hisztérikusan a beszélgetést.

Sinistrával kétségbeesetten néztünk egymásra.

- Diavola… - nyögte, ám nem volt időm reagálni, a következő pillanatban óriási robbanás rázta meg közvetlen környezetünket, mi pedig (csodaszép Luxunkkal együtt) repültünk.

Nem volt alkalmunk sokáig élvezni a súlytalanság kéjes pillanatait, keményen zökkentünk földet éréskor, lábak és karok minden irányban, ám a móka itt még nem ért véget, egy tizedmásodperccel később valami súlyosan csapódott az autó tetejének (vagy aljának?), percek teltek el talán, míg végre magamhoz tértem.

Már jó ideje szólongathatott Sinistra, mert igen izgatottnak tűnt a hangja.

- Angela… Angela… Angie! Szólj már! Angela… - suttogta.

- I-igen? – pislogtam, és megpróbáltam betájolni magam, kerestem a fentet és a lentet.

Nagy nehezen megtaláltam: lent a két ülés és a sebváltó, fent Sinistra.

- Hála az égnek, hogy jól vagy – konstatálta.

- Azért azt nem állítanám, hogy jól, de vagyok – ismertem el. – Mellesleg, ha már itt tartunk, nem szeretnél lemászni rólam? Érted, nem akarlak megbántani, de kissé kényelmetlenül érzem magam…

- Másznék én, ha épp nem préselne hozzád a Lux igencsak ellenálló teteje – húzta el a száját.

- Annyira ellenálló, hogy lazán összezúzta egy… egy…

- Egy 3102-es Split típusú kisteherautó – segített ki.

- Na igen.

Csend ereszkedett ránk, látóteremet betöltvén csupán Sinistra arcát fürkészhettem… kék szemek, porcelánfehér bőr, nemes vonások, borzos, kék haj… egy pillanatra az összes levegő kifutott tüdőmből.

- És… izé, a lefülelendő banda?

- Öt perce megléptek – sóhajtotta.

- Aha…

Ő is az én arcomat kutatta, szemei mintha be akarták volna fogadni minden pórusomat…

- Ki… kiszabadítanám magunkat, de megsérülnél – mondta szánakozva.

- Igen, az én erőm is tehetetlen – értettem egyet.

Hangosabban szívta be a levegőt, karjai, melyekkel a lehető legtávolabb tartotta magát tőlem, megremegtek.

- Sinistra, én…

- Nem, tudom – biccentett zavartan mosolyogva.

- Mit is? – kérdeztem bizonytalanul.

- Hogy… hogy nem akartad.

- Igen. Azaz hogy nem… persze, már… nos…

- Igen – nevetett fel halkan, csak egy óvatos félmosoly maradt arcán, de aztán az is eltűnt róla, arcán komolyság maradt, szemei nagyra nyíltak, olyan, olyan nagyra! Kék tenger, mely magába olt, és nem ereszt soha többé, lélegzetek cserélődtek a szűk helyen, a levegő egyre fulladtabbá és fulladtabbá vált, meleg, meleg lett úrrá az autóban és rajtam… és rajta is.

- Angie, én…

- Ne – suttogtam, és megmozdultam, pár centi, és ajkam az övéhez ért, egyetlen pillanatnyi csókban forrtunk össze, leheletfinom érintés, a másik létének töredéknyi tökéletes érzése… Sinistra már nem tartotta magát, teste az enyémhez ért minden pontján, ruhám szövete az övéhez súrlódott, immár kesztyűtlen keze az én karomat simogatta, ujjaim át- és átfutottak selymes haján, újra és újra magamhoz húztam arcát, hogy még több csókkal boríthassam, egyre hangosabban és hangosabban zilált ő is és magam is.

Agyamra vörös köd telepedett, nem érdekeltek a miértek és hogyanok, átadtam magam az érzésnek, az érzésnek, mely annyira közel áll ahhoz, mikor az erő át- meg átjárja testemet, akár a gyilkolás öröme, csak tisztább annál. A tudat, hogy létezünk, az a lehetetlen és utánozhatatlan, megnevezhetetlen valami, ami csupán annyit takar, hogy két ember feje teljesen kitisztul és a világ megszűnik körülöttük létezni.

Nem volt világ, nem volt GOTT, nem voltak csempészek. Nem volt összetört autó, sem kényelmetlen ülések, nem volt sebváltó, nem volt garázsház. Nem volt Alexander. Nem volt Diavola.

Sinistra volt és én voltam.

oOo

- Jesszus! Hogy néztek ki? Mint akiket a kutya szájából rángattak elő! – nézett végig rajtunk megütközve Diavola, majd Sinistra nyakába ugrott. – Jól érzed magad? Nem esett semmi bajod?

Óvatosan húzódtam arrébb kettejüktől, eligazgattam magamon rövid szoknyámat. Nyugodt voltam, a kielégítettség érzete annyira elbódított, hogy képtelen voltam bármi bűntudathoz hasonlót is érezni. És ami a leginkább megdöbbentett: Sinistra is fáradtan mosolyogva igyekezett megnyugtatni Diavolát, hogy nem, nem esett semmi baja, csupán autónkat lapította palacsintává egy furgon, míg mi odabenn tartózkodtunk.

- Ha gyanakvó lennék, azt mondanám, te tettél vele valamit – jegyezte meg szúrós tekintettel Dextera.

Ó, mennyire igaza volt!

Megvontam a vállam.

- És a megfigyelt célszemélyek? – érdeklődött halkan Lumiere. Arcán volt egy csinos zúzódás, és elég megviseltnek látszott, de nem tűnt úgy, hogy komolyabb baja is van.

- Meglógtak. Nem tudtunk kijutni az autóból – mondtam szánakozva.

Nem tudtunk kijutni… akartunk igazán?

- A mieink is elléptek – fintorodott el Eclair. – De az adatok megvannak, nem?

- Persze, megvannak – lépett el végre Sinistrától Diavola. – Viszont nem sikerült észrevétlennek maradnunk…

- Ez most a kisebb baj – legyintett Ec. – Mindannyian megúsztuk, kisebb-nagyobb gondokkal… persze, végeredményben ez elég ciki, de attól még…

- Ne lovagoljunk már ezen – húztam el a számat. – Lumiere, Eclair: én azt mondom, térjetek vissza Eclipse-hez, vázoljátok neki a szituációt, mi többiek pedig akár haza is mehetnénk, nincs szükség mindannyiunkra. Holnap reggel egy közös eligazításon majd tisztázunk mindent.

- Egyetértek – biccentett Diavola.

- Szintén – vonta meg a vállát Dex. – Mellesleg, elég nyúzottnak látszol, kedves Angie.

- Nézz tükörbe, kedves Dex.

oOo

- … ma? Délután?

- Nálam.

- Biztos?

- Igen, Alexander elutazott.

- Ott leszek.

- Csak kerüld a feltűnést, kérlek.

- Bízhatsz bennem.

- Tudom. De most menj.

- Persze… várj! Még…

- Igen?

- Egy… apró… csókot…

- Megfelelt?

- Hogy bírjam ki, míg meg nem kapom a többit?

- Számold vissza a perceket… én is azt fogom tenni…

- Akkor délután…

oOo

- Meglátott valaki? – csuktam be az ajtót, majd még egy pillantást vetettem az utcára.

Sinistra a falhoz szorított, és hevesen megcsókolt, vágya forró hullámokban egyesült az enyémmel.

- Senki – suttogta, kezét derekamról csípőmre csúsztatta, majd ölbe kapott, és becipelt a hálóba.

- Dextera? – kérdeztem két ruhadarab eldobása között.

Rám mosolygott, édes, angyali mosollyal.

- Úgy tudja, gyakorlok.

- Egyedül? – álltak meg kezeim meztelen vállán, haja szintén fedetlen testemre hullott, hogy ott selymesen simogathassa bőrömet. – Ez nagyon átlátszó…

- Nem az, ő is egyedül edz, mióta megdöntötted a rekordjait – vonta meg a vállát, majd testét az enyémre eresztette, felkönyökölt mellettem, kisimított arcomból pár tincset.

- Nem érzed úgy… hogy szemétség, amit velük teszünk? – jutott eszembe hirtelen.

- Nem tudom. Ilyenkor nem – csókolt homlokon.

- Szerintem… szakítani fogok Alexanderrel… - vetettem fel halkan, mire megütközve bámult rám.

- Nem mondhatod el neki!

- Nem, nem fogom. Csak simán… vége lesz – húztam el a szám.

- Én nem tudom megtenni ugyanezt – szakította el pillantását az enyémtől, de kezembe fogtam arcát, és visszafordítottam magam felé.

- Nem is kell. Túl… nyilvánvaló lenne.

- Lehet. De… valamit előbb-utóbb csak kell tenni.

- Egyelőre csak utóbb – simítottam végig hasán.

Átgördült a másik oldalára, és maga felé rántott.

- Tudod… azon a napon, mikor a Djihartán majdnem kivégezted Dexterát… - mélyet sóhajtott, ujjai hajammal játszadoztak, mely az övéhez oly hasonló árnyalatú, hogy szinte testvérek is lehetnénk. – Emlékszel, mikor segítettem neked? Olyan… olyan jó volt elesettnek látni, mint régen. Úgy hiányzott az az Angie… persze, nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen értelemben köztünk valaha is…

- Ne folytasd – hajoltam közelebb hozzá, és csókkal zártam le ajkait.

oOo

- Ho-hogy mondod?

A meglepetéstől csak ennyit tudott kinyögni.

Piszkálgatni kezdtem az asztal közepén álldogáló magányos poharat.

- Nem tudok ellene mit tenni. Igazán sajnálom, és nagyon hálás vagyok neked, de… de ez inkább hála, mint szerelem. Nincs értelme – sóhajtottam.

- Hülyéskedsz velem – állapította meg.

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem, és némán álltam csalódott, döbbent tekintetét

- Ez nem lehet az igazi ok – suttogta, erre nem tudtam mit válaszolni. Megcsóválta a fejét, némán terítette vállára felöltőjét, és kisétált a konyhából, a bejárati ajtó némán záródott mögötte.

- Sajnálom, Alexander – sóhajtottam.

Kinéztem az ablakon: sütött a nap, bár már felhők fátyolozták el az eget. Odakint a szomszéd gyerekei játszottak, a nyár ittlétének minden jelét felmutatta már, csak az én konyhámban volt hűvös és sötét. Vagy csak magamat éreztem ridegnek és kegyetlennek?

Alexandernek mindenképp így volt jobb – ha nincs is tisztában a valódi okkal, legalább nem egy hazugság, egy szerelmi három… azaz négyszög résztvevője. Vagyis… lehet itt egyáltalán szerelemről beszélni? Talán inkább testiség ez, vagy valami annál is kínzóbb, valami, ami örök magányra és léha társas életre kelti résztvevőit?

oOo

- Helló, kishölgy – szólított meg egy hang a sötétből.

Nem, húsz centinél nem ugrottam magasabbra első ijedtemben. De azért közel voltam hozzá.

A hang forrása felé fordultam, kezem már félig fegyveremen időzött. Amint a cigarettavég parázsló végének fényében felismertem, kivel is hozott össze a sors (az a kedves, jólelkű sors, ó, igen), keresztbe fontam magam előtt karjaimat.

- Tudtam, hogy valami hiányzik az életemből – jegyeztem meg halkan.

- Én és velem együtt a teljes boldogság? – vetette fel.

- Te. És veled együtt az a keserű plusz, ami mindenki életében jelen van – szögeztem le, mire előrébb lépett, és kissé meghajolt. Zakója ezúttal nem volt rajta, vállán lazán átvetette, fekete garbójának ujjait könyékig feltűrte.

- Mindig is olyan kedves hangot ütöttél meg, amikor velem beszélgettél – mondta.

- Örülök, hogy nosztalgikus hangulatot idézek fel benned. Mit akarsz?

- Ugyan, Angela, miért kellene akarnom bármit is? – mosolyodott el, egy három napja éhező farkas vicsorával. – Régi jó ismertségünkre hivatkozva nem szólíthatlak meg? Nem érdeklődhetem hogyléted felől?

- Jelentem, meg vagyok szólítva. Jól vagyok. Végeztünk – indultam volna tovább irodánk felé súlyos iratkötegekkel a kezemben, ám Armbrust elkapta szabad csuklómat.

Megpördültem, és már épp készültem valami ocsmányságot a fejéhez vágni, ám tekintete ezúttal hideg és könyörtelen volt, nyoma sem volt benne az eddigi nyájasságnak.

- Velem kell jönnöd – közölte.

- Miért? – ráztam meg a fejem értetlenül.

Erre a férfi szétnézett, tekintete a falon három különböző pontra vetült, majd újra felvette velem a szemkontaktust.

- Itt túl sok a figyelő szem. Ez csak kettőnkre tartozik. Egyelőre – suttogta.

- Alexanderral van valami? – riadtam meg egy pillanatra. Voltaképp munkatársak…

- Nem mondhatok semmit. Gyere.

- De ezeket a mappákat le kéne tennem a…

- Ráérsz! – csattant fel, majd végigrángatott a sötét folyosón, le a lépcsőn, ki az épületből.

Öltönyös, aktatáskás emberek tömege bámult minket, ahogy szapora léptekkel végigsiettünk a parkon, egészen egy sötétített üvegű, Lux típusú gépjárműig.

- Szállj be – utasított.

Ekkor már kezdtem kissé ideges lenni.

- Hülyének nézel? Be nem ülök melléd – morrantam fel, mire nem szólt semmit, csak durván belökött az anyósülésre. – Hé! – fakadtam ki sebváltón horzsolt könyökömet dörzsölgetve.

Armbrust becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, majd a motor izzítását követően kilőtt a főútra. Laza nyolcvan kilóval száguldottunk végig a városon.

- Hová viszel? – duzzogtam, mereven kibámulva a szélvédőn.

- Az El Lacbe – felelte, időnként a visszapillantó tükörbe pillantva, fogát csikorgatva.

- Minek?

- Beszélgetni.

- Armbrust! – fakadtam ki, mire jeges tekintettel meredt rám. – Oké… - visszafogtam, majd igyekeztem csendben végigülni azt a pár percet, míg a város jellegzetes épületóriásai elmaradoztak mellettünk, s felváltotta őket az El Lac soha nem egyhangú, mindig változó és megújuló tája.

Armbrust hosszan behajtott az erdőbe, egy tisztás mellett állította csak le a motort, majd hosszan kifújta a levegőt.

- Szállj ki – mondta kurtán, eszem ágában sem volt újra nekiállni kötekedni vele.

Azért dühösen vágtam be magam mögött az ajtót, és igyekeztem nem teljesen lemaradni a hosszúléptű felügyelő mögött.

- Mondj már valamit! Mi a frásznak hoztál el ide? Mi ez az istentelen bánásmód?

Egyre beljebb és beljebb értünk a fák közé, mígnem egyszeriben fény vakított el mindkettőnket. Mihelyst visszanyertem a látásomat, egy gyönyörű tisztást láttam magam előtt, melynek végét csupasz sziklák tarkították, azok pedig a mélybe vezettek.

Armbrust végre megállt, olyan hirtelenséggel, hogy kis híján a hátának kenődtem.

- Na, végre – sóhajtotta.

- Végre mi? – vontam össze értetlenül a szemöldököm.

- Itt már nem tudnak lehallgatni. Ha minden igaz – tette hozzá.

- Mit érdekel, hogy lehallgatnak-e? – kérdeztem megütközve.

- Engem aztán semmit, de talán neked fontos lehet, hogy ez a valami titokban maradjon – nyitotta ki aktatáskáját.

Gyanakodva néztem, mivel foglalatoskodik. Egy ideig céltalanul kotorászott, majd elégedetten egy piros mappát nyújtott át, rajta a GU-GOTT emblémával. Némán néztem a vaskos cuccra, láthatóan sok mindent tartalmazott.

- Mi ez?

- Nézd meg, és megtudod – bátorított.

- Nem szokásom elfogadni bármit csak úgy – ráztam meg a fejem. Valamiért féltem attól a gyűjteménytől.

- Igen, és anyukád azt is mondta, hogy ne szállj be idegenek kocsijába. Vedd el – mondta.

Vonakodva nyúltam érte, megdöbbentett a súlya.

- Nyisd ki.

Elhúztam a szám, kicsit mérgesen néztem a férfira. Láthatóan annyira nem ütötte szíven a dolog. Gyakorlott mozdulattal törtem fel a pecsétet, a mappát viszont már remegő kézzel nyitottam szét, hogy aztán kicsússzon érzéketlen ujjaim közül.

- Te… - suttogtam, a füvön fekete-fehér fotók terültek szét, lábak és karok egyvelege, eksztázist átélő arcok, meztelen bőr, fedetlen kebel és fenék, világos hajtenger mindenütt, szerteszét hajigált párnák, összegyűrt lepedők… egy egész sorozatnyi dokumentáció Sinistráról és rólam.

- Mondanom sem kell, eléggé meglepett, mikor ezekkel szembetaláltam magam – vonta meg a vállát Armbrust, majd rágyújtott, és elnézett a messzeségbe.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdeztem megszégyenülten.

- A kérdés az, hogy te mit akarsz – nézett rám. Szemeiben könyörtelen láng ragyogott. Képtelen voltam válaszolni neki, mire újabb vállvonással felelt. – Ám legyen. Halld az én verziómat. Ezt a „kapcsolatot" most és mindörökre le kell zárnod. Különben Alexander és Eclipse igazgatóasszony mindenről értesül.

- Tehát… Alexander még nem látta?

Gombóc formálódott a torkomban.

- Nem. De… nyilván egyértelmű, hogy nem választja el sok tőle.

- Értem. Tehát megzsarolsz – nyugtáztam, és fellángolt bennem a harag. – És mégis, ebből neked mi hasznod van?

- Angela, ne légy ennyire kicsinyes. Itt nem egyéni haszonról van szó – mondta szánakozva.

- Hanem akkor… ?

Armbrust zsebre tette a kezét.

- Diavola labilis lélek. Magad is olvastad életének történetét – pislogott rám metsző tekintettel. – Merthogy olvastad – nyomatékosította szavait. – Amennyiben egy ekkora… khm, sokk éri, még úgy járunk, mint veled nem is olyan régen. Nincs szükség egy újabb őrjöngő ÁSZ-ra.

Lehajoltam, és összeszedegettem a képeket.

Igaza volt. Olyannyira igaza volt!

Úgy gyűlöltem, hogy igaza volt.

Felegyenesedtem, és átadtam neki a dossziét.

- Ám legyen. Tedd el. Ne lássam soha többé – mondtam, mire helyeslően biccentett, és fekete táskájának mélyére rejtette zsarolásom zálogát. – És Alexander se szembesüljön ezekkel. Ha akár egy is a kezébe jut… - megakadt a szavam. Ugyan, mivel fenyegethetném meg? Itt most én vagyok az áldozat.

Armbrust észrevette bizonytalanságomat és elmosolyodott.

oOo

Elhajoltam a csókja elől.

- Valami baj van? – érdeklődött mosolyogva, mire megráztam a fejem, és az ablakhoz sétáltam. Elfordítottam a reluxát. Felnéztem a falakra. Egy-két-három sarok, mindegyikben apró, fekete pötty. Ó, igen. Az ÁSZ-ok lakása tehát már csak ilyen. Jó tudni.

- Nem, nincs – ráztam meg a fejem, de közben folyamatosan a rejtett felvevőkészülékeket figyeltem. Lehet, hogy valaki (mondjuk épp Armbrust) most is épp azt játssza, hogy ő a Nagy Testvér? Egy disztópikus világban élnénk, kötelezően állandó megfigyelés alatt?

- És akkor miért akartál most találkozni, ráadásul épp nálunk? Dexet épphogy csak ki tudtam kergetni a lakásból – mondta finoman, közben magához szorított, és beleszagolt a nyakamba. Igyekeztem eltolni magamtól.

- Mert tudják – mondtam halkan.

- Micsoda? – lépett el tőlem. – Képtelenség!

- Sinistra, az egész lakás be van poloskázva. Az enyém is. Szerintem minden ügynöké, persze, ez csak feltételezés – tettem hozzá bizonytalanul.

- És… és… - túrt bele a hajába kétségbeesetten. – Ki tudja? Diavola?

- Egyelőre csak egy felügyelő – ráztam meg a fejem. – De ha nem fejezzük be, mindenki megtudja.

Sinistra leült az ágyra, majd végignyúlt rajta. Gondterhelt arccal fixírozta a plafont.

- Ha ez kitudódik, vége mindennek – állapította meg. – Diavola… Dex… Eclipse…

- Alexander – tettem hozzá.

- De hát már szakítottatok.

- Igen, de nem azzal az indokkal, hogy titokban veled kavarok – világítottam rá az egyszerű tényre, majd a falnak támaszkodtam, és némán néztem Sinistra fekvő alakját. Egyenruhája volt rajta, nemrég tért vissza egy küldetésről, egy messzi-messzi galaxisból. Jól esett volna mellé feküdni, és átölelni, lecsókolni róla a hosszú út porát és a fáradtságot.

Némán hallgattuk a konyhában levő ingaóra ketyegését. A kora nyár jellegzetes hangjai tompán szűrődtek be a félhomályba: gyereknevetés, kutyaugatás, rigók trillázása. Valahol messzebb autók zúgtak el.

Merengésemből csak akkor tértem magamhoz, mikor Sinistra már előttem állt. Elmosolyodott, majd az általam imént felfedezett kamera felé fordult, kezéből energialabda indult meg, majd halk robbanással üzemképtelenné tette a szerkezetet.

- Sinistra – vetettem volna ellent, de hasonlóképp járt el a szobában fellelhető többi felvevővel is, testével a falhoz nyomott, kezeimet a fejem felett fogta össze, másikkal végigsimította testemet, majd nyakamnál megragadva megcsókolt. Erőszakos volt, fájt, ahogy a fal és közte préselődtem; mégis, élveztem a fájdalmat, mely arra emlékeztetett, hogy élek. És… jó volt rossz dolgot tenni, kéjes tudattal töltött el, hogy amit teszünk, az tiltott és nem helyes.

oOo

A küszöbön Alexander állt. Hangulatához tökéletesen illett a háta mögött tomboló, kiadós nyári vihar és a sötét éjszaka. Bordó szemei szinte őrült módon csillogtak, izzadt tincsei szorosan tapadtak nedves arcához.

- Mégis… mi vezetett el idáig? – kérdezte suttogva.

Riadtan hátráltam az előszobában. Alig két perce ébredtem fel, a férfi vad dörömbölésére az éjszaka közepén. Alexander belépett, erősen vágta be mögött az ajtót, tekintete villámokat szórt, soha nem láttam még ilyennek.

- Miért… nem is… nem is az zavar, amit tettél – rázta meg a fejét, mintha magával beszélne. – Inkább az, hogy hazudtál nekem. Hogy nem mondtad meg, hogy ez az igazi ok.

- Tehát Armbrust megmutatta a képeket – állapítottam meg kimérten, miközben folyamatosan hátráltam.

- Igen. Minden képet megmutatott – dobta le magáról felöltőjét.

- És… most mit akarsz tenni? – kérdeztem enyhén remegő hangon, mire megtorpant, szemeiből kimúlt az iménti tébolyult láng, kihúzta magát.

- Ugyan, mit gondolsz, mit tennék? – vonta meg a vállát, és fájdalmas arcot vágott. – Csalódtam benned, Angela.

- Tudom – álltam meg magam is, és lehajtottam a fejem.

Nem, nem azt bántam, amit tettem. Azt bántam, hogy ezzel Alexandernek fájdalmat okoztam.

- Mindig is tudtam, hogy nem vagy egy angyal… de azért ez, azt hiszem, meglehetősen szemét húzás volt – közölte tárgyilagosan, majd szórakozottan végigsimított ronggyá ázott, fekete ingén. – Nem is igazán velem. Talán inkább Diavolával.

Megrándult az arcom.

- Igen.

- Az a lány hisz benned, Angie – csóválta meg a fejét Alexander.

- Tudom.

- Ő volt az egyetlen, aki igazán bízott a visszatérésedben – folytatta.

- Meg is tett érte mindent – ismertem el.

- Igen, így volt – biccentett, mire egy pillanatra minden világossá vált.

- Ő küldött volna akkor este hozzám téged? – döbbentem meg.

- Hogy? – pislogott értetlenül a férfi.

- Mikor visszatértünk a Djihartáról! Diavola azt mondta, van valami, amivel vissza tud hozni! – hadartam. – Te lettél volna az? Ő küldött?

Alexander egy pillanatig emésztgette a hallottakat, aztán megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, akkor csak a saját fejem után mentem – mondta.

- Akkor viszont… mi lehetett, amire Diavola gondolt? – ejtettem le vállaimat.

- A macskád – vágta rá Alexander.

- Tessék?

- A macskád. Diavola megkért, hogy segítsek megkeresni. És megtaláltuk, egy külvárosi házban, egy két gyermekes családnál – mosolyodott el szerénykedve. – Egész jól érzi ott magát.

- Ti… megkerestétek a macskámat? – kérdeztem meghatottan.

Alexander bólintott, aztán vonásai megkeményedtek.

- Mennem kell, Angela – mondta. – Ne haragudj, de… azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha soha többé nem találkoznánk.

- Alexander…

- Ne – emelte fel a kezét. – A múltkor azt mondtad, hogy csak hálát érzel – siklottak rám bordó szemei, melyek tengerében olykor annyira el tudtam merülni. – Én viszont jelen pillanatban csak szánalmat és mérhetetlen csalódottságot. Ezt lehetetlen összeegyeztetni…

- De, Alexander…

- Angela – nézett rám dühösen. – Kérlek – suttogta, majd hátat fordított, és érkezésének hirtelenségével távozott.

Némán bámultam utána. A kinti vihar tombolása mellett végre minden eddiginél szilárdabban körvonalazódott bennem, mit kell tennem. Kezeim ökölbe szorultak – tettre kész voltam.

oOo

- Angie? – nyitotta ki az ajtót Sinistra. Álmos arca némi döbbenetet tükrözött, majd széles mosoly jelent meg rajta, az ölébe kapott, és csak a hálóban engedett el. Lelkesedése csak akkor lombozódott le némileg, mikor hosszan a szemembe nézett. – Csak… nincs… valami baj?

- Alexander tudja – sóhajtottam, mire a srác megrázta a fejét.

- Miért hiszed, hogy ezek után már érdekel? - ültetett le az ágyra, majd végigsimította az arcomat. – A múltkori alkalom talán nem tette számodra elég nyilvánvalóvá, hogy mi a véleményem erről az egészről?

- De, Sinistra… - próbáltam ellenkezni, mire mutatóujját finoman az ajkamhoz illesztette.

- Nincs semmi de – suttogta, hangja nyomán libabőrös lettem, enyhe remegés futott végig testemen. – Én… nekem szükségem van rád, Angela. Amit… amit Diavolával teszek, az csak színjáték, az volt az elejétől fogva, de eddig olyan jól játszottam a szerepem, hogy magam sem vettem észre, hogy csak álca, egy gyönyörűen megkoreografált előadás. Nem akarom tovább áltatni sem őt, sem magam.

- És biztos vagy benne, hogy ez a helyes módja az áltatás végének? Egy… ilyen megalázó helyzet? – ráztam meg a fejem, és kezeimbe fogtam Sinistra ujjait. – Nem. Ez nem mehet tovább.

- Mi ez a hirtelen fordulat? – fakadt ki a srác. – Ugyan, Angela! Látom a szemeidben az öröm ragyogását, mikor velem vagy! Tudom, hogy fontos vagyok neked. Csak a bűntudat mondat veled ilyen butaságokat!

- Butaságok? – ráztam meg a fejem. – Sinistra… a társamról van szó.

A srác nem válaszolt, csupán maga felé fordította állam, és megcsókolt. El akartam tolni magamtól, de keze szinte vasmarokként tapadt tarkómra. Erőből vágtam pofon, mire végre észrevette magát.

- Angie, én… - próbált volna védekezni, ám ekkor egy égen áthasító villám beragyogta a szobát…

A küszöbön pedig Diavola állt. Felkattintotta a magányos lámpát, láthatóvá vált könnyektől nedves arca, kipirosodott szemei – és a kezében lóbált Firestar.

- Álca? – nézett előbb Sinistrára, majd üveges tekintetét rám emelte. – Társ?

Elmosolyodott.

- Diavola… - suttogtam elhaló hangon.

Pisztolyát előbb rám szegezte, mögötte semleges tekintettel kitartóan játszott a vigyor az arcán.

- Diavola, ne…

Felhúzta a kakast.

Újabb villámlás.

Láttam a golyót a csőben…

- NE TEDD! – rikoltotta Sinistra.

Diavola meghúzta a ravaszt…

oOo

_Május 24. (Csillagkor 333.)_

_Jelentés a GOTT vezetőségének_

_Szinte lekopírozva társa, Angela (19), „bosszúhadjáratát", Diavola (15) szélvészként száguldott végig a Hivatal kirendelt ÁSZ-egységein SC 333. május 22. éjjelén._

_A sort társával kezdte, majd őt követte Sinistra (18), S-osztályú ügynök. A kettős után került sor a többi osztag likvidálására is (részletes névsoruk és haláluk módja a mellékletben található), majd tombolása végeztével Diavola ügynök önnönmagával is végzett._

_Az Árnyék Szakasz (és vele együtt a Galaktikus Kereskedelmi és Ellenőrzési Hivatal valamint a Globális Unió is) egy újabb sikertelen, sőt veszteséges csapatot könyvelhet el._

_Az öt osztag minél hamarabbi reprodukálása a jelentések szerint már megkezdődött. Az ő helyüket addig is az egyes, kettes és tizenhármas osztag válogatott katonái töltik be._

_Szintén fájó pont az Uniónak Alexander felügyelő rejtélyes eltűnése is. Hollétéről senkinek sincs tudomása, egyes hírforrások azonban már halálát szolgáló híreket erősítenek meg._

_Jelentés vége._

_Armbrust felügyelő_

_(a Globális Unió kirendelt képviselője)_

_**Vége**_


End file.
